Outro : I'll give it to you
by Shin-KiNas
Summary: "Jadi pacarku? Dan tinggalkan kekasihmu. Jeon Jungkook?" - Kim Taehyung. Vkook taekook. w/ Minyoon HopeGa Namjin !
1. prologue

**Outro : I'll Give it To You**

 **.**

 **,**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vkook / Taekook**

 **M**

 **.**

 **.**

Prologue.

.

.

Jungkook menghela nafas lega, memutar kepalanya lagi untuk melongok ujung jalan yang berjarak kurang lebih satu kilo dari tempatnya bediri. Dengan pelan ia kembali melangkah, menaiki dua tangga dan kini berdiri persis di depan pintu kayu berwarna putih. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera memencet bel, sedikit menikmati waktu menunggu, Jungkook berjalan ke salah satu pot berisi bunga mawar, mawar merah. Masih kuncup, namun berukuran besar. Dan Jungkook menyukainya, ia menyukai bunga. Maka ia mendekatkan hidung pada kelopak bunga mawar, menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam seakan seluruh wangi yang tersembunyi di dalam mawar terhirup semua oleh Jungkook tanpa sedikitpun menyisakkan setitik aroma.

Lebih dari lima menit pintu tak terbuka, Jungkook memutuskan untuk kembali memencet bel. Ia menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, mengetuk lantai dengan ujung sepatunya. Dan benar-benar membuatnya jengah, tak ada tanda-tanda seseorang akan membukakan pintu. Tangannya bergerak naik akan menggedor pintu dengan kasar, terhenti tiba-tiba saat seseorang dengan wajah menunduk dan bahu bergetar membukakan pintu.

"BamBam? " Kening Jungkook mengkerut saat melihat sahabatnya terus menunduk. Jelas sekali pria itu tengah menangis. Dengan diam Jungkook memeluk sahabatnya itu tanpa tahu alasan mengapa Bambam menangis hingga bergetar seperti itu. "Ya! Berhenti menangis dan cepat katakan kau kenapa?!" Rasanya sudah tidak sabar dengan Bambam, dimulai dari ia yang membuka pintu sangat lama, datang dengan tangisan dan hanya menangis tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun, maka Jungkook menggeplak lengan Bambam.

"Jungkookie aku di rampoook." Tangisannya semakin keras justru layaknya anak kecil yang kehilangan permennya. Mata Jungkook melotot, meresa terkejut dan kaget mendengar penuturan sahabatnya.

"Dimana?"

"Tasnya? Di bawa perampok hiks."

"Di rampoknya dimana?" Jungkook menghela nafas, berusaha meredam tangannya yang hendak memukul Bambam-lagi.

"Di ujung jalan-"

"Yak! Jeon Jungkook mau kemana?" Bambam kelabakan saat tiba-tiba Jungkook memutar balik badan, berjalan dengan menantang dan menyeramkan. "Kook. Kemana?" Bambam berjalan berusaha mencekal tangan Jungkook.

"Menyerang perampok. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Jika kau kena, nanti akan ada orang lain sepertimu." Bambam membola, tak menyangka jika sahabatnya ini akan seagresif ini. Jungkook itu keras kepala, sulit di hentikan, kalau sudah bilang A ya A. Susah di bengkokan sekalipun menjadi AB. Setelah menyeka air matanya, Bambam kembali menghentikan langkah Jungkook.

"Apalagi sih?"

"Hati-hati." Melihat wajah garang Jungkook, nyali Bambam jadi ciut. Ia melepas genggamannya. Berniat mengikuti Jungkook, tapi mengingat keadaannya yang rambutnya seperti sudah di terpa angin tornado, boxer bermotif dora dan kaos berwarna hitam polos. Bisa hancur reputasi Bambam.

Jungkook sedikit kesal, namun tetap kembali melajukan langkah, demi menegakkan keadilan. Bak pahlawan, langkahnya lebar menantang, menekan jari-jarinya sehingga berbunyi _kretek-kretek_ lalu mengencangkan tali tas yang tersampir di bahunya.

Bambam memilih berbalik memasuki rumah, berniat menelepon Yugyeom. Kekasih Jungkook. Meski Jungkook jago beladiri, Yugyeom juga ahli. Bahkan mereka saling jatuh cinta karena taekwondo. Tapi Jungkook akan berubah menjadi anak ayam jika bersama Yugyeom, berbeda jika bersama Bambam, Jungkook akan menjadi anak komodo, bahkan seperti induk komodo. Menyeramkan.

Oke kenapa bahas mereka? Setelah menemukan kontak Yugyeom tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas di otaknya.

Kemana tujuan Jeon Jungkook? Setaunya, Bambam belum menunjukkan dimana ia dirampok. Karena sesungguhnya Bambam di rampok di ujung jalan kompleks rumah Lisa setelah ia mengerjakan tugas kuliah bersama wanita itu, bukan di ujung jalan rumahnya.

 _Matilah Jungkook jika salah sasaran._

Maka Bambam segera menelpon Yugyeom, mengeraskan panggilannya sembari ia mengganti celana boxer dan menyisir rambut. (Penampilan yang utama). Setelah layaknya berbicara dengan seseorang yang berada di kamar mandi (sangat keras karena jarak ponsel dan lemari agak jauh) Bambam segera berlari menyusul Jungkook.

.

.

.

"Yak!" Semua mata menoleh. Mendapati lelaki dengan wajah merah seperti menahan emosi dan tangan yang terkepal kuat. Memandang mereka penuh menantang. Dan yang berada di dekat pria berjaket putih itu mengerutkan kening memiringkan kepala.

"Ya?"

Jungkook menoleh pada seseorang yang menjawab panggilannya. Rambutnya ungu, hidungnya sangat mancung. Memakai jaket kulit hitam, dengan kaos bergaris hitam merah. Memakai anting hitam, dan tengah mengemut chupachups. "Kau perampok kan? Yang merampok Bambam?" Mereka semakin mengerutkan kening. "Kembalikan barang Bambam, atau kuhabisi kalian!"

"Rampok?"

" _Heuh,_ mana ada maling ngaku maling." Jungkook mendengus, lalu kembali menatap pria di depannya dengan garang. "Ku peringatkan sekali lagi. Jangan ganggu orang-orang sini. Carilah pekerjaan yang layak. Jangan seperti sampah!"

Empat orang yang di bicarakan Jungkook itu lantas berdiri, merasa begitu tersinggung dengan kalimat bernada tinggi yang di bicarakan Jungkook. Sementara pria yang di depan Jungkook justru bersikap tenang, melepas permen yang sedari tadi di kecapnya. "Lalu?" Nadanya terdengar begitu polos.

"Lalu? Bajingan!" Jungkook dengan kasar meninju pipi kiri pria di depannya. "Kembalikan milik Bambam dasar bedebah!" Pria lain yang memakai jaket hijau itu segera mencekal tinjuan Jungkook.

"Brengsek apa-apaan bocah?"

"Tenang Taeyong!" Taehyung berseru setelah mengelap sudut bibirnya. Tinjuan pria yang baginya menggemaskan itu sungguh keras, di luar dugaannya.

Taeyong yang sudah siap melayangkan tinju menghentikan aksinya, namun tetap mencengkram kerah jaket Jungkook. Wajahnya berkerut marah. "Sampah!" Justru Jungkooklah yang meninjunya, hingga Taeyong jatuh tersungkur dan menarik Jungkook. Beruntung Jungkook di tahan Taehyung, sehingga tidak terjatuh bersama Taeyong.

"Bukan seperti itu caranya Bung." Taehyung melepas tangannya dari lengan Jungkook. Melirik Taeyong dengan sudut matanya, seakan mereka tengah berinteraksi. Taeyong berdiri mundur beberapa langkah yang langsung di tangkap oleh Yunhyeong. Yunhyeong sempat terkekeh melihat pelipis Taeyong yang mulai membiru. Mereka kini hanya berdiam diri, mengamati Taehyung yang justru masih terlihat begitu santai. "Kau merusak permenku." Taehyung lantas membuang permennya. "Bukankah sebaiknya kau melapor pada polisi? Bukan berlagak seperti pahlawan, memang kau tak takut mati?" Taehyung maju mendekat, mencondongkan badannya. "Kami pandai membunuh orang." Bisiknya, yang sukses membuat Jungkook menegang takut. Bisikan itu penuh aura gelap, pekat dan Jungkook mencium bagaimana bau amisnya darah. Pria di depannya layaknya iblis berwujud manusia.

"Jungkook?" Semua menoleh termasuk Jungkook yang masih terlihat kaku karena efek bisikan Taehyung, mata mereka memandang seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari mobil. "Kook." Kini Bambam berlari dengan wajah tegang menghampiri Jungkook.

"Ada apa sayang?" Yugyeom mendekat ke Jungkook, sontak membuat Taehyung menaikkan alis dan berjalan mundur. _Sayang,_ berarti pria itu adalah kekasih dari si Manis berjaket putih. Wajah Yugyeom dan Bambam kentara sekali begitu khawatir. Yugyeom bertugas memeriksa kondisi kekasihnya, yang sangat baik-baik saja, sementara Bambam berjalan ke arah Taehyung.

"Errr, Taehyung-ssi?" Jungkook menoleh dengan cepat, mengabaikan pertanyaan dari Yugyeom. Terlalu kaget karena Bambam justru bertanya pada si perampok (yang menurut Jungkook). Jungkook masih terdiam mengamati punggung Bambam, melirik ke arah pria yang di panggil Taehyung yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Maaf, err, itu, err, dari Jungkook?" Bambam menunjuk wajah kiri Taehyung dengan takut dan ragu yang di balas anggukan oleh Taehyung.

 _Matilah aku._

"I-ini kesalahpahaman, sungguh. Jungkook." Bambam menelan ludahnya, mengepalkan tangan karena sungguh, di samping ia ketakutan, Taehyung dari dekat begitu tampan, membuatnya gugup setengah mati, apalagi saat Bambam melirik semua teman Taehyung, mereka semua tampan astaga. "Apa perlu kita ke rumah sakit?" Cicitnya.

"Tidak perlu."

Bambam kembali mencoba meraup udara, nafasnya sesak. "Kau pulang saja. Dan jaga sahabatmu, atau dia mengamuk lagi." Taehyung tersenyum miring. Seketika Bambam berlari ke arah Jungkook. Membisikkan Jungkook untuk meminta maaf, yang jelas di tepis marah oleh Jungkook. Berakhir dengan Jungkook pergi begitu saja, masuk ke dalam mobil kekasihnya dan Bambam yang harus membungkuk berkali-kali untuk meminta maaf.

.

.

.

"Tidak mau!" Bambam lagi-lagi mengerang mendengar jawaban Jungkook. Sementara Jungkook masih acuh menyantap semangkuk bibimbap yang di bawakan Yugyeom sepuluh menit yang lalu. Sekarang Yugyeom sudah pergi, Yugyeom memiliki kelas satu jam lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin mati muda."

"Siapa yang akan membunuhmu?"

"Taehyung." Jungkook hanya mengedikkan bahu lalu kembali mengunyang makanannya.

"Apa dia benar-benar pembunuh?" Jungkook langsung teringat bagaimana menyeramkannya bisikan Taehyung. Bahkan ia masih merasakan bagaiamna bisikan itu mengalun di telinganya hingga saat ini.

Kemarin Bambam sudah memarahinya, mengomelinya seperti ibu-ibu. Dan Jungkook memang sebenarnya merasa bersalah, ia langsung mengira Taehyung adalah preman yang merampok Bambam. Ternyata itu salah besar. Bahkan Bambam mengenal Taehyung.

Tapi jangan salahkan Jungkook, saat Jungkook berjalan menuju rumah Bambam, Jungkook sudah merasa bahwa geng Taehyung bukanlah orang baik-baik, jadi ia langsung menduga Taehyunglah yang merampok Bambam.

Kembali ia mengingat bagaimana ia menonjok Taehyung dan kawannya sekuat tenaga, Jungkook meringis sendiri. Ia meninjunya dengan kekuatan penuh, meniru gaya ultramen. Sedikit rasa bersalah mulai menggerogoti hatinya. Bahkan kemarin ia sama sekali tak melirik Taehyung saat meninggalkan Taehyung di ujung jalan. "Benar-benar kau." Bambam terus mengerang, menghentakkan langkah kaki menuju ruang tamu karena beberapa detik yang lalu bel rumahnya berbunyi.

Matanya tak bisa berkedip, mulutnya tak bisa mengatup saat detik kedua ia membuka pintu. Terpampang jelas di depannya, Kim Taehyung dan rambut ungunya, memakai kaos berwarna putih polos dan celana robek-robek mengundang selera itu tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Tasmu." Taehyung menyodorkan tas berwarna cokelat muda "Tasmu Bambam." Ulangnya saat Bambam sama sekali tak menggubrisnya.

"A-ah tas?" "tasku?" Teriaknya, menyadari tasnya lah yang di sodorkan Taehyung. Dengan segera ia membongkar isi tasnya.

"Uangmu sudah hilang. Tapi kartu dan benda keperluanmu sepertinya masih utuh, mereka sudah merampas habis uang di dompetmu. Aku sudah menghajar mereka. Sebaiknya kau lebih berhati-hati. Masalah uang bisa dicari, tapi barang-barang pentingmu sepertinya aman. Coba cek, jika ada yang kurang akan ku tanyakan."

Ini dia, ini dia, pria yang sukses membuat Bambam terus menganga kagum. Taehyung dan segala kharismanya. Ia menelan ludah saat melihat ke arah celana Taehyung yang robek pada bagian paha "Tak ada Taehyung-ssi. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih." Bambam menarik tangan Taehyung. "Bagaiamana aku membalas budimu?"

Taehyung menaikkan bibir kirinya, terus menatap bagaimana tangannya terus berada dalam genggaman Bambam "Tak perlu."

"Siapa Bam?" Teriak Jungkook saat dirasa Bambam terlalu lama membuka pintu. Matanya akan keluar rasanya saat ia melihat Taehyung berdiri di depan Bambam. Ingin kabur tapi itu akan sangat memalukan.

"Ah Jungkook. Kemari dan minta maaf." Bambam menggeram, berkata tanpa membuka pautan giginya, menarik Jungkook dengan paksa sehingga Jungkook kini berada di depan Taehyung.

Jungkook menyipitkan mata kanannya saat mengamati pipi Taehyung, masih membiru. Benar-benar salahnya. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang Jungkook menegakkan badannya "Maafkan aku Taehyung-ssi." Jungkook membungkuk 90 derajat. Suaranya terdengar keras, dan begitu cepat. Bahkan Taehyung harus memundurkan badan agar kepala Jungkook tak terkantuk badannya.

Taehyung sempat terkekeh saat Jungkook tak menegakkan badannya juga. "Tidak di maafkan?" Jungkook menengadah, masih dengan posisi 90 derajatnya, menatap Taehyung dengan bingung yang di balas Taehyung dengan alis yang terangkat.

"Bam, tidak dimaafkan. Percuma saja." Jungkook berdiri, membisiki Bambam yang jelas di dengar oleh Taehyung.

"Akan kumaafkan asal mau menemaniku minum?"

"He?"

.

.

.

Entah setan mana yang membujuknya, kini Jungkook berakhir duduk bersampingan dengan Kim Taehyung di salah satu bar mewah yang sering Jungkook dengar. Mereka saling terdiam selama sepuluh menit hingga akhrinya Taehyung bersuara "Jungkook?"

"Ya?" Jungkook segera menoleh, memainkan pipi dalam dengan menggigitinya, membuat pipinya kempot, kelakuan tanpa sadarnya yang membuat Kim Taehyung nyaris memekik.

Karena jujur, masih begitu canggung rasanya Jungkook duduk berdua dengan orang yang sudah ia tonjok. Sedikit tak enak hati. Tapi sedikit marah karena justru Taehyung bukan membalas menonjoknya melainkan mengajak minum. Tipikal dominan sok penuh pesona. - Memang

"Mau minum apa?"

"Segelas wiski."

"Hanya segelas?"

"Memang?"

Taehyung hanya terkekeh lalu memanggil seseorang bernama Rambos. Sepertinya Taehyung sangat mengenali bartender tersebut. "Satu gelas wiski cutty sark dengan es dan satu botol sierra silver tequilla"

"Botol?" Jungkook membeo, "Aku juga." Ia tak mau kalah.

Entah karena apa, rasanya Jungkook tak mau diintimidasi oleh aura Taehyung, ia terus melakukan yang Taehyung lakukan, membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang tak mau Taehyung kalahkan, walau Taehyung tak merasa tengah menandingi Jungkook.

Mereka terus minum, mengabaikan dengungan musik dan suara-suara ramai di sekitar mereka. Taehyung terus terkekeh saat Jungkook meneguk tequilla dan sisa-sia air yang mengalir di sudut bibir Jungkook. Jungkook terlihat menggemaskan sekaligus menggoda.

Tak menyangka Jungkook bisa meminum minuman itu hingga lebih dari dua botol. Lagi, ia tergoda saat air mengalir di sudut bibir Jungkook, tanpa sadar ia mengelap dagu Jungkook, merasakan pipi Jungkook memerah dan memanas, matanya sayu. Jungkook benar-benar begitu cantik. Dan Taehyung rasa Jungkook sudah benar-benar mabuk karena detik selanjutnya, Jungkook menariknya ke dalam ciuman panas.

Taehyung berdiri, terus mendekat ke arah Jungkook. Memeluk agresif pinggang ramping Jungkook dan membiarkan Jungkook merusak tatanan rambutnya. Mereka mengabaikan lingkungan sekitar – tentu karen Jeon Jungkook sudah mabuk. Sementara Taehyung ia masih bisa membedakan mana empat mana dua. Taehyung belum mabuk.

"Jungkookie." Taehyung melepas ciuman panas mereka, namun tetap meremas pinggang Jungkook. Matanya bersitatap dengan mata sayu Jungkook. Ia merasa ada yang salah. Jungkook memiliki kekasih. Sedikitpun ia tak berniat melakukan apapun sejak awal Taehyung mengajaknya minum, baginya, minum adalah membuat seseorang menjadi akrab, bukan membuat seseorang menjadi teman tidur. _Tapi kasus Jungkook berbeda._

"Kau mau kita seles-sai Ki-m Tae-Hyu-ng-ssi?" Taehyung menegang saat Jungkook meremas kejantanannya. Taehyung tersenyum miring, lantas mengambil tangan Jungkook yang tadi meremasnya.

"Kalau begitu gunakan tanganmu dengan baik _kelinci manis_. Dan menjeritlah penuh derita dibawahku." Taehyung berbisik tepat di telinga Jungkook lalu menggigit telinga kecil itu beserta jilatan penuh nafsu. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Taehyung mengangkat Jungkook. Menggendongnya koala dan kembali melakukan ciuman panas. Kali ini Jungkook benar-benar memimpin. Sesekali Jungkook akan turun ke area leher, menjilatnya lalu menggigit kecil dan Taehyung tak tahan untuk tidak meremas bokong Jungkook, membawa Jungkook menuju salah satu kamar yang sudah pasti terbuka lebar untuk Kim Taehyung.

.

.

Semua berantakan, baik kasur, pakaian dan Jungkook. Semua berantakan. Kaos yang ia pakai sepuluh menit yang lalu kini teronggok mengenaskan di kaki ranjang setelah Taehyung lucutkan menggunakan giginya.

Dan Jungkook benar-benar merasakan bagaiaman indahnya surga, menjerit sampai ke akar tenggorokan sambil membusungkan dada dan menengadah saat Taehyung tengah memainkan putingnya dengan lidah dan gigi Taehyung.

Jungkook telanjang bulat. Penuh gairah. Penuh nafsu. Dan penuh dengan jeritan kesukaan Taehyung.

"T-tae, _ah,_ l-lagi." Jungkook menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali, merasa bagaimana tangan Taehyung yang kini meremas kemaluannya terlalu lihai hingga Jungkook tak dapat menggambarkan bagaimana rasanya. Ia terlalu di terbangkan.

" _Let's show time Bunny_." Taehyung menyeringai setelah ia mengecup paha dalam Jungkook dan menjilatnya.

Menghancurkan dan meremukkan Jungkook malam ini adalah pilihan terbaik Taehyung.

.

.

.

Jungkook melenguh saat matanya terasa silau dan indera penciumannya mencium bau tajam. Dengan malas ia mencoba membuka mata, kembali memejamkan mata merasakan bahwa ia kalah oleh kantuk. Ia lebih memilih tidur daripada menantang sang surya. Maka ia kembali merapatkan dekapannya pada guling.

"Bangun manis, atau kau mau seharian berada di ranjangku?"

Jungkook langsung membuka mata, merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. Menatap horor Kim Taehyung yang kini tepat di depan wajahnya – tanpa memakai atasan. Sialan, wajahnya memerah. Sekelebat bayang-bayang kegiatannya semalam terlintas.

"T-taehyung?"

"Pagi cantik." Taehyung tersenyum manis lalu mengecup hidung Jungkook.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mengucapkan selamat pagi?" Kepalanya memiring bingung.

"Ki-ta melakukan a-apa semalam?" pertanyaan bodoh. Bahkan Jungkookpun tahu jawabannya.

 _Semalam ia bercinta dengan Kim Taehyung yang baru di temuinya selama dua hari. Kkeut._ Itu jawaban terbaik.

"Kau yang memaksaku Bunny." Taehyung tersenyum miring. "Aku menyukainya." Taehyung terkekeh melihat bagaiamana wajah ketakutan Jungkook. Terlihat begitu menggemaskan dengan rambut berantakan dan tangan yang membawa selimut hingga dagu berusaha menutupi tubuhnya. "Kau ingin aku bertanggung jawab?" Taehyung memajukan badannya. Mengikis jarak, hingga hidung mereka saling menempel.

" **Jadi pacarku? Dan tinggalkan kekasihmu. Jeon Jungkook?"**

Karena tepat semalam. Saat Jungkook benar-benar menitikkan air mata dan menjerit parau, Taehyung bersumpah, ia amat sangat mengagumi dan jatuh hati kepada Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

.

Hm, nyoba-nyoba si. amburadul gitu. soalnya sekali bikin langsung tek up. hmz. gimana pendapatnya reader-nim? review juseyo, typo nya maaf yaa.

.

otte?


	2. 하나

**Outro : I'll Give it To You**

 **.**

 **,**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vkook / Taekook**

 **M**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Jadi pacarku? Dan tinggalkan kekasihmu. Jeon Jungkook?"**

" **Jadi pacarku? Dan tinggalkan kekasihmu. Jeon Jungkook?"**

Butuh waktu sekitar beberapa detik hingga yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah tamparan pada pipi kanan Taehyung.

 _Gotcha._

Tepat pada titik lebam.

Di titik yang sama, rasa sakit yang sama dan oleh orang yang sama – jika ini takdir mungkin Taehyung mau mensyukurinya karena yang menamparnya adalah pria secantik Jungkook. "Bangsat !" Wajah Jungkook benar-benar memerah, bukan-bukan karena malu. Dia marah, sangat marah. Tubuh yang begitu ia jaga, yang akan ia berikan pada suaminya kelak – mungkin Gyeomie, sudah di babat habis oleh Kim _keparat_ Taehyung. Di hari kedua mereka saling kenal.

Hari kedua. Tolong di garis merah. Bahkan Jungkook yang sudah berpacaran satu tahun dengan Yugyeom sama sekali belum mau memberikan tubuhnya pada pria itu, hingga Yugyeom meminta penuh air mata padanya, Jungkook akan menolaknya tegas. Amat sangat tegas hingga Jeon Jungkook rasanya ingin menendang selangkangan Yugyeom.

Mereka hanya berciuman, tak lebih, meski Jungkook berada di pangkuan Yugyeom dengan Yugyeom meremas pantatnya, Jungkook tak akan lupa pada kesuciannya yang ia jaga. Ia hanya ingin nantinya, ia memberikan tubuh seutuhnya, pada sosok yang benar-benar terpilih untuknya, sosok yang akan membawanya ke altar dengan janji suci dan ikatan yang suci pula.

Tapi, _holy shiiittt_ dengan Kim Taehyung. Pria brengsek itu merenggut semua harapannya.

Gugur sudah, bagaikan daun kering tersapu angin, terbang melayang jauh, jatuh ke permukaan sungai, hanyut, dan tak akan kembali pada tangkai pohon.

Semua hilang, rasa percaya diri, harga diri dan kebanggan dirinya hancur sudah.

Maka yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah meneteskan air mata, dengan menatap Taehyung dalam, penuh dengan kebencian dan kebencian. Semua kebencian yang ia miliki akan ia berikan pada Taehyung.

"J-jungkook?" Taehyung gugup, saat air mata itu menetes, dadanya berdegup dengan kencang. Ini berbeda. Berbeda dari air mata yang ia lihat semalam, air mata semalam memang air mata sama hancurnya seperti saat ini, namun semalam adalah air mata penuh gairah, penuh rasa nikmat, bukan, bukan seperti ini, air mata Jungkook penuh penyesalan, penuh rasa sakit dan penuh kebencian. Bukan air mata ini yang Taehyung sukai. Sumpah yang ia sebut semalam, saat melihat air mata Jungkook, saat ia menyukai air mata Jungkook kini berubah. Ia, ia, membenci air mata itu, ia membenci air mata saat mata Jungkook menyiratkan menjilat bibirnya, menunduk, kini tak berani menatap Jungkook.

"Kau memperkosaku Taehyung." Tapi detik selanjutnya Taehyung membeo, mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jungkook dengan wajah _blanknya_.

Memperkosa katanya?

Isakan Jungkook masih terdengar jelas, tapi untuk saat ini persetan dengan tangisan Jungkook. Harga diri Taehyung di lukai ! Memperkosa katanya? Taehyung tersenyum miring – tetapi meringis dalam hati, _maaf_ , tapi begitu banyak wanita dan pria yang ingin ditiduri Taehyung , mungkin jika di kumpulkan akan dapat di jadikan sebuah _fandom_ , memperkosa? Lelaki cantik yang tengah menangis itu benar-benar mabuk.

"Woah Jungkook-ssi." Taehyung mengucapkannya penuh tekanan "Tapi bukan aku yang memulai. Kau yang menciumku penuh nafsu terlebih dahulu." Taehyung mengucapkannya penuh percaya diri, namun tetap berusaha tenang. Tidak, Taehyung tidak akan melukai lelaki secantik Jeon Jungkook yang tengah membolakan matanya saat ini. "Jangan menuduhku Jungkook-ssi. Aku tau kau mabuk berat, aku bahkan menghentikanmu tapi kau duluan yang meremas juniorku!"

 **Plak !**

Jungkook memang ahli dengan tangan kanannya. Jungkook sangat ahli membuat pipi kiri pria yang bernama Kim Taehyung yang sudah lebam tambah kesakitan. Dan Jungkook begitu ahli di ranjang – astaga Taehyung tak bisa melupakan yang satu itu, apalagi saat Jungkook menggoyangkan pantat di depannya – sudah, suasana sedang panas, Taehyung tak boleh bertambah panas, atau Jungkook yang tengah telanjang itu akan kembali di lahapnya.

Telapak tangan Jungkook memerah, tentu, karena ia menampar Taehyung dengan keras – lagi. Namun, tamparan itu memiliki sebuah cahaya untuknya, tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan kembali hadir dalam ingatannya.

 _Jungkook, menenggak tequilla dengan rakusnya, dan tiba-tiba tangan Taehyung yang menyentuh dagunya, lalu Jungkook yang menarik Taehyung ke dalam ciuman rakusnya. Taehyung yang menghentikannya, lalu Jungkook yang meremas kejantanan Taehyung. Taehyung yang menggendongnya_ – sudah, sudah cukup. Sudah cukup.

Jungkook menelan ludahnya gugup saat menatap Taehyung yang hanya diam mengelus pipinya. Jadi semua adalah kesalahannya? Ia yang membangunkan singa dari dalam tubuh Kim Taehyung? Ia yang mengawalinya? Demi Tuhan, ia mabuk, dan ia baru menyadari, bahwa mabuknya Jungkook begitu menyeramkan. Atau Jungkook yang kurang sentuhan? **Gila.**

"Aku mau pulang !" Ketusnya.

Karena yang tetap bersalah adalah Kim Taehyung. Jika Kim Taehyung tidak menyentuh dagunya, Jungkook tak akan mencium Kim Taehyung. Semua tetap salah Kim Taehyung.

.

.

"Kuantar pulang."

"Tidak perlu!"

"Kuantar."

"Diam keparat!" Taehyung menghela nafas lalu mengusak rambut ungunya ke belakang. Mengikuti Jungkook dari belakang yang berjalan dengan tergesa dan langkah lebar. Jungkook marah besar padanya. Setelah Jungkook mengatakan ingin pulang, lelaki itu segera memungut pakaiannya yang berserakan bahkan kesulitan mencari celana. Karena semalam baik Jungkook dan Taehyung membabi buta saat melepas pakaian mereka. "Kenapa di tutup?" Jungkook bertanya tanpa berbalik.

"Club di tutup di siang hari. Belok kanan. Kita keluar lewat pintu utama hotel." Taehyung mengucapkannya dengan malas, terus mengikuti Jungkook yang tanpa sepatah kata kembali melangkah. "Jangan cepat-cepat Jungkook. Seperti ada gempa saja."

"Berisik!"

"Kuantar. Sebentar lagi mobilku sampai." Jungkook diam tak menggubris apa yang Taehyung katakan. Matanya terus mencari keberadaan taxi. Kembali menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Ternyata itu adalah hotel yang memiliki club yang hanya buka tengah malam. Daebak. Jungkook baru tahu, hotel dan club malamnya sama-sama mewah. Pantas saja ia tertidur dengan nyenyak.

"Itu-" Taehyung terdiam saat ponsel di saku kanannya bergetar. Setelah melihat layar ponselnya dengan diam, Taehyung menyimpannya kembali pada saku celana. "Kau bisa pulang Jungkook, sendiri." Taehyung melongokkan kepala ke dalam mobil. "Antar dia Ahjussi. Dengan selamat." Lalu Taehyung kembali menegakkan badan, menatap Jungkook sebentar lalu tersenyum miring namun terkesan datar "Sampai jumpa lagi manis. Semoga ada malam selanjutnya." Taehyung mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu berbalik pergi.

"Bangsat." Erang Jungkook.

"Tuan? Mari pulang." Tiba-tiba ada pria tua di depannya yang sudah membukakan pintu mobil dan dengan senyuman secerah mentari pagi. Dan dalam perjalanan pulang, Jungkook sempat memikirkan bagaimana perubahan raut wajah Taehyung dan tiba-tiba pria itu mengizinkannya pulang sendiri setelah terus meminta mengantarnya.

.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan menuju lantai lobby, setelah mengucapkan terimakasih kepada supir Taehyung. Wajahnya tertekuk lesu, mungkin ia akan kembali menangis nanti di kamar. Ah tak hanya menangis, Jungkook akan menyusun rencana untuk membunuh si sialan Kim Taehyung itu. Sialan saja, Taehyung tak meminta maaf padanya dan membiarkannya pulang diantar- eh tidak, yang kedua itu tiba-tiba saja terlintas di pikiran. Tangannya terpaut, meremas jemari kirinya dengan lemas. Lalu tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang pria, lengkap dengan mantel cokelat, kacamata bingkai berwarna hitam dan segelas cup kopi dalam tangan kirinya.

Sejenak Jungkook termenung dan mematung di tempatnya. Tak jauh beda dengan pria yang berjarak 100 meter di depannya. Namun di detik selanjutnya pria itu berjalan, seolah tak ada sesuatu terjadi, wajahnya berangsur normal, bahkan tak memandang Jungkook lagi.

Jungkook terus terdiam di tempatnya, menunduk dengan bisu dan saat pria itu tepat di sampingnya Jungkook tersenyum masih dengan menunduk. "Pagi Hyung." Lirihnya. Namun terdengar jelas di pria itu, terlihat ia menghentikkan sedetik langkahnya, namun kembali tak acuh. Jungkook tersenyum miris lalu kembali melangkah.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa?" Seokjin memperhatikan penampilan Jungkook dari atas sampai bawah. Terlihat lumayan berantakan bagi seorang Jeon Jungkook. "Semalam kemana Jungkookie? Kau tak mengabari Hyung." Jungkook entah kenapa hanya diam mengangguk tak acuh. "Kurasa ada yang harus di jawab disini." Dan Jungkook langsung memeluk Seokjin erat.

"Aku menyayangimu Hyung." Kening Seokjin mengkerut bingung, tapi tetap membalas dekapan Jungkook serasa mengelus punggung Jungkook dengan pelan. "Hyung kal-"

"Kau mabuk?" Seokjin segera melepas dekapannya, dengan jelas matanya menyiratkan; butuh penjelasan dari lelaki yang terus dia anggap seperti anak kecil itu. Dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Jungkook dengan bibir menekuk.

"Sudah ku-"

"Sekali-kali Hyung. Semalam aku dengan Bambam. Mengerjakan tugas-"

"Bambam mengatakan kau pergi." Jungkook membola, merasa geram dan lelah pada sahabat satunya itu yang tak bisa diajak kerjasama "Bersama Yugyeom Hyung. Hanya sebentar. Aku lupa memberitahumu. Maafkan aku." Lirihnya di akhir kalimat.

"Jangan di ulangi." Seokjin menghela nafas. "Mandilah. Sudah kusiapkan makanan. Aku harus berangkat kerja, hati-hati jika kau mau berangkat kuliah." Seokjin mengecup kening Jungkook, mengusak gemas rambut adik kesayangannya itu lalu berniat melangkah keluar sebelum Jungkook ternyata mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"Dia datang ya Hyung?" Seokjin terdiam beberapa detik, menatap Jungkook dengan teduh lalu tersenyum mengangguk. "Dia menanyakanmu. Aku masih berusaha, dia akan sepenuhnya kembali padamu." Seokjin mengelus lembut lengan Jungkook, berbicara dengan tenang, seolah meyakinkan Jungkook dengan kalimatnya yang dibalas senyuman lemah oleh Jungkook.

.

.

.

"Gyeomie." Jungkook yang sengaja menghadang Yugyeom di koridor fakultas Yugyeom segera memeluk Yugyeom dengan erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada sosok pria yang amat ia cintai itu. "Aku mencintaimu. Kau mencintaiku juga kan?" Yugyeom terbingung, mengangkat satu alisnya, melirik Bambam yang hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Yugyeom terkekeh, mengelus rambut Jungkook. "Tapi ada apa ini, tak biasanya."

Jungkook melepas pelukannya, namun tetap merangkul leher Yugyeom, tak memikirkan mereka tengah berdiri dimana, karena yang jelas hanya ada Yugyeom di dalam otaknya. Jungkook hanya tersenyum lalu menggeleng manis. "Tak ada apa-apa. Hanya ingin mengatakan aku mencintaimu. Kau akan terus bersamaku kan?" Yugyeom terkekeh lalu mengangguk.

"Aku selalu bersamamu sayang. _Duh,_ ada apa dengan kelinci manisku ini?" Yugyeom mencubit gemas hidung kekasihnya. Merasa begitu senang karena Jungkook tidak selalu seperti ini. "Ah ya ini untukmu." Yugyeom merogoh kantong tasnya. "Aku melihatnya lalu teringat padamu, aku ke kelas dulu sayang. Akan kujemput nanti malam." Yugyeom mengecup singkat sudut bibir Jungkook, tersenyum lalu melanjutkan tujuannya untuk mengikuti kelas siang ini.

Bambam memutar malas bola matanya saat melihat binaran mata Jungkook yang tengah memandangi sekotak jam tangan merk mahal. Selalu seperti itu, mereka mengumbar kemesraan di depannya, menganggap di ruangan ini hanya ada mereka berdua dan Bambam hanya seoonggok tiang tak berguna berdiri di samping mereka. "Sudah? Ayo pulang. Dan tutup mulutmu, gigimu kering." Bambam berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook. Merasa malas dengan sahabatnya itu, tadi saja waktu memasuki kelas, mukanya amat sangat keruh bahkan tak mau berbicara dengannya, mengatakan semua salah Bambam, padahal Bambam tak tahu apa-apa. Bahkan saat Bambam menanyakan bagaiamana kemarin Jungkook dengan Kim Taehyung, Jungkook menjawabnya dengan geplakan manis pada tempurung otaknya dan mengomel bahwa Bambam tak boleh menyebut nama lelaki itu.

Dan sekarang? Lelaki itu justru tersenyum seperti orang gila.

"Ayo pulang Jeon Jungkook. Atau ku banting jam mu?"

"Banting saja, lalu setelah ini kau yang ku banting dari atap gedung fakultas." Jawab Jungkook dengan aura dingin yang sukses membuat Bambam bungkam, dan terdiam terus berjalan di samping Jungkook.

.

.

Lagi – Bambam memutar bola matanya dengan mata yang menyiratkan rasa jengah. Yugyeom dan Jungkook lagi-lagi mengumbar kemesraan di depannya. Yugyeom tiba-tiba menghampiri kelasnya dan kelas Jungkook hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu tak jadi mengantar Jungkook pulang karena harus latihan basket.

Bambam sudah menguap berapa kali?

Karena ia harus menunggu Jungkook mengobrol dengan kekasihnya, sementara Bambam hanya berdiri menyender pada sisi pintu. Ingin mengomel, tapi ia sedang malas mendengar teriakan amukan Jungkook. Jadi ia hanya diam.

"Ayo, Bam, pulang."

"Sudah?" Jungkook mengangguk, dan Bambam melongok kalau Yugyeom memang sudah berjalan menjauh.

"Setelah ini temani beli obat mata."

"Untuk apa?"

"Sepertinya mataku iritasi." Bambam mengucapkannya dengan datar, memainkan ujung kukunya, membiarkan Jungkook mengamati matanya dengan raut bingung. Anak itu hanya memandangnya tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Tapi memang sungguh, rasanya Bambam iritasi melihat Yugyeom dan Jungkook.

Mereka terus berjalan menuju gerbang depan. Bambam sesekali melirik Jungkook. Sedikit penasaran dengan pertanyaan yang belum Jungkook jawab beberapa hari yang lalu. "Kook." Jungkook ikut berhenti saat Bambam tiba-tiba berhenti. Mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ayolah katakan padaku apa, bagaimana kesanmu bersama Taehyung?"

Wajah Jungkook berubah sebal. Alisnya menekuk, bibirnya manyun dan hidungnya mengkerut. "Tak ada kesan apapun."

"Masa _sih_? Tak ada sama sekali?" Bambam meletakkan tangannya didagu. Berpikir sejenak. Mungkin jika Bambam yang di ajak, sesuatu besar akan terjadi. Ia tersenyum ambigu. "Bukankah ia sangat tampan?" Bambam menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda "Kalian bertukar nomor telepon?"

"Tidak." Jawab Jungkook tegas. Bertukar nomor? Selama lima hari sesudah kejadian mengejutkan itu, Taehyung sama sekali tak terlihat. Jungkook jadi merasa, itu yang sering orang bicarakan, _one night stand._ Keparat memang pria seperti Kim Taehyung. Jungkook benar-benar membenci bajingan itu. Ingin menuntut, tapi yang ada justru Jungkooklah yang akan di tertawakan oleh hakim. Sudah pasti. "Tidak ada. Dia lenyap. Biarkan saja. Jika kau masih menyebut namanya, kau bisa bernasib sama dengannya. Lenyap." Jungkook mendelik, berbicara dengan nada ketus yang di terima baik oleh Bambam; menelan ludah menatap kegarangan sahabatnya.

"Ahahah, ayo pulang." Bambam menggandeng tangan Jungkook dengan canggung. Masih merasa begitu ganjal. Mungkin Taehyung dan Jungkook tak berakhir dengan baik, wajar saja, kemarin itu pertemuan _korban dan tersangka._ Mungkin Taehyung masih tidak terima dengan perlakuan Jungkook, dan Jungkook yang keras kepala. Mungkin, itu pemikiran Bambam.

Jungkook. Moodnya rusak sudah semenjak Bambam menyebut nama sialan itu. Kilas bayangan malam itu kembali terlintas, sesekali Jungkook akan meremat tangannya. Kepalanya terus menunduk, terasa sedikit pusing kepala bagian kirinya. Kejadian itu layaknya mimpi buruk bagi Jungkook, ia bahkan menjadi tak percaya pada diri sendiri.

"Jungkook."

Suara berat itu menghentikkan langkahnya dan langkah Bambam. Saat kepalanya terangkat, terpampang jelas, di depannya, Kim Taehyung tengah bersandar pada motor besarnya dan tengah mengemut permen.

Tubuh Jungkook terasa kaku, namun kakinya melemas. Hari ini, Kim Taehyung kembali tertangkap oleh matanya. Pria yang ia benci mati-matian itu kini tengah berjalan lurus kearahnya, dengan jaket kulit berwarna hitam dan kaos putihnya, Taehyung berjalan penuh percaya diri.

Sama seperti Jungkook. Bambam pun terdiam pada tempatnya. Menganga takjub pada visual Kim Taehyung yang tak tertandingi itu. Melihat Kim Taehyung berjalan gagah ke arahnya, layaknya melihat seorang model tengah tampil pada _catwalk._ Kim Taehyung bukan manusia, apalagi saat rambut ungunya tersibak. **Sem-pur-na.**

"Kita bertemu lagi." Taehyung tersenyum, menarik permen dari mulutnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu Jeon Jungkook?"

Jungkook terdiam, melirik ke arah tangan kiri Taehyung yang terbalut perban. Lalu mencoba berani menatap tepat di mata Taehyung. "Jangan tampakkan wajah brengsekmu di depan mataku sialan." Geram Jungkook.

Taehyung terkekeh, kembali mengemut permennya. Memindahkan tangkai permen ke kiri dan ke kanan seraya mengetukkan ujung sepatu pada aspal jalanan. "Aku tetap menyukai bibirmu."

"Brengsek." Sudah cukup Jungkook menahan amarahnya. Yang terjadi adalah Jungkook meninju perut kiri Taehyung. Dengan keras. Dan sukses membuat Jungkook menganga.

Saat Taehyung meringis, meringis hingga matanya terpejam. Dan Jungkook yang menganga karena setelah yang ia lihat adalah kaos Taehyung terkena darah di letak tonjokkan tangan kanannya.

Bukankah seharusnya hanya lebam bukan justru mengeluarkan darah?

Jungkook tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, juga Bambam. Mereka membola dan Taehyung yang masih meringis.

"J-jangan menganga seperti itu Jungkook." Taehyung berusaha tertawa. Melepas emutan permennya dan memasukkannya pada mulut Jungkook yang masih menganga. Dan berusaha menahan senyumnya saat Jungkook menerimanya dengan baik, menutup mulutnya.

Taehyung berjalan selangkah mendekat ke Jungkook. Tersenyum manis. "Rasa kesukaanku." Taehyung mengambil tangan Jungkook, menuntun tangan lelaki yang masih terdiam itu untuk menarik permen dari mulut Jungkook. Detik selanjutnya adalah Taehyung mengemut permen yang masih Jungkook genggam dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Jungkook.

"Permenku bertambah manis." Taehyung tersenyum miring, lalu meringis, menunduk melihat darah masih merembes di perutnya. "Sampai Jumpa lagi, manis." Taehyung memajukkan wajah, mengecup singkat sudut bibir Jungkook lalu berjalan menjauh.

Di tempatnya, Jungkook dan Bambam masih benar-benar _ngeblank._

"K-kook, apa yang terjadi?"

Jungkook menggeleng kaku.

"Dia menciummu."

"Dia berdarah."

Dua pemikiran lelaki itu berbeda namun memandang satu objek yang sama.

Taehyung berjalan menjauh menuju motor besarnya yang di sebelahnya juga berdiri pria yang menyender pada motor dengan wajah yang mulai panik namun berusaha diam.

"Dia orangnya?"

Taehyung mengangguk.

"Ayo Jim. Kurasa a-ku harus membeli per-men lagi."

.

.

.

Tubuhnya memang sedang berada di salah satu kedai eskrim yang paling dekat dengan sungai han, namun pikirannya melayang jauh pada kejadian beberapa jam lalu di depan gerbang universitas Jungkook. Seharusnya ia tak memikirkan Taehyung, sungguh membuang waktu. Tapi darah yang merembes pada kaos preman itu benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya.

Apakah tonjokkan perut dapat mengakibatkan pendarahan luar? Kalau iya, hebat sekali bogeman Jungkook.

Setelah kenyang memakan eskrim, Jungkook mengajak kekasihnya untuk berjalan di sekitar sungai han. Tangan mereka saling terpaut, sesekali Yugyeom akan mencubit gemas hidung Jungkook yang memerah karena kedinginan.

"Mau memakai jaketku?" Jungkook menggeleng, menggoyangkan tangan yang Yugyeom genggam. "Kau terlihat kedinginan sayang. Pakai saja, lalu setengah jam lagi kita pulang, bagaimana?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jungkook. Yugyeom melepas genggamannya lalu melepas jaketnya, memakaikannya pada tubuh Jungkook, yang terlihat jelas sedikit kebesaran pada tubuh kekasihnya, "Menggemaskan sekalii." Yugyeom memeluk gemas Jungkook yang terbaluk jaket tebalnya dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh mereka yang saling mendekap. Sungguh menggemaskan kekasihnya ini.

"Gyeomie."

"Hm?" Yugyeom melepas pelukannya, menatap kekasihnya yang tengah mendongak agar mata mereka saling menatap.

"Aku ingin menguji sesuatu. Tapi kau mau yah? Tidak sakit kok." Yugyeom mengerutkan alis bingung. "Mau yah? Sebentar saja." Yugyeom hanya diam sementara Jungkook mundur satu langkah.

Tinju yang sama, kekuatan yang sama di layangkan tangan Jungkook pada perut kekasihnya. Ia tak memerhatikan reaksi Yugyeom yang kesakitan, fokusnya adalah apakah perut Yugyeom mengeluarkan darah. Jungkook memajukan langkah, mengelus perut kekasihnya. Tak ada darah. Bersih.

"Kok tidak berdarah?"

"Ugh, kau kenapa sayang- ugh. Perutku."

"Yu-yugyeom, apakah sakit?" Kini Jungkook baru panik, menangkup pipi kekasihnya dengan raut khawatir "Maafkan aku , aku hanya mencoba. Gyeomie…." Jungkook merengek. Yang membuat Yugyeom berhenti meringis lalu terkekeh.

"Aigoo, lucunya. Kalau begitu beri aku bayaran."

"Hah?"

Jangan di tanya apa yang terjadi saat Yugyeom memajukan wajah dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Jungkook. Malam itu, di sungai han, mereka saling berciuman penuh hangat, mengusir hawa dingin, dan menikmati waktu dimana mereka saling bertukar rasa dan saliva.

.

"Kurasa kau tak akan bisa mendapatkannya." Taehyung melengkungkan bibir, mengedikkan bahu. Matanya terus fokus memandang objek yang agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Mereka terlihat manis."

"Sama seperti kau berusaha mendapatkan si muka es itu." Taehyung terkekeh yang di susul Jimin. Tangan Jimin masuk ke dalam saku mantelnya. Hembusan nafasnya membuat asap keluar dari mulutnya. Pipinya sudah memerah kedinginan.

"Tak kusangka, nasib kita selalu sama."

"Ya, nasib buruk kita selalu sama. Dan sama brengseknya."

Mereka terdiam. Mengamati sepasang kekasih yang tengah berciuman dengan khidmat di pinggir sungai han tanpa memerhatikan sekitar mereka. "Aku harus menciumnya. Ganti rugi membuat lukaku kembali menganga." Jimin menoleh, melihat Kim Taehyung mengeratkan jaketnya.

Jungkook melepas pagutannya, sedikit menunduk untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah. Perpaduan malu dan kedinginan. Membuat Yugyeom sedikit gugup, mengangkat dagu Jungkook untuk sekedar kembali mengecup bibir ranum kesukaannya itu. "Mau melihat sungai sebentar?" Jungkook mengangguk, mengikuti Yugyeom untuk menghampiri besi pembatas dan sebagai sandaran para pengunjung untuk menyaksikan pertunjukan sungai han.

Mereka saling terdiam, menyandarkan siku pada besi dingin dan menikmati pancuran air berwarna sungai han. Jungkook bersyukur menikmati waktunya bersama kekasih. Ia melirik Yugyeom dan tersenyum. Jungkook berbalik, menatap jalanan sekitar – dan seketika membola.

Kim Taehyung tengah berjalan lurus ke arahnya.

Benar-benar di luar pikirannya, Jungkook kembali menoleh ke Yugyeom, pria itu masih asik pada pertunjukkan air mancur, dan Jungkook kesulitan menelan saliva. Kerena adanya Taehyung adalah sebuah bahaya.

Jadi ia memajukan satu langkah, menyenderkan punggung bada punggung Yugyeom "Kook kau-"

"Kau lihat depan saja Gyeomie, aku sedang membersihkan gigi." Yugyeom terkekeh menurut.

Sementara Jungkook tengah amat sangat gugup saat Taehyung sudah berjarak beberapa meter di depannya.

3

2

1

 **God.**

Kim Taehyung benar-benar berada tepat di depan wajahnya, tengah memiringkan wajah dan tersenyum miring. Jungkook mendelik, menyiratkan Taehyung untuk enyah dari hadapannya. Yang mana justru Taehyung memajukan wajahnya dan berbisik tepat di telinga Jungkook

"Selamat malam Jungkook. Kurasa ada yang harus membayar darah disini."

Jungkook membola, sontak menatap perut Taehyung yang tertutup jaket. "Perutmu?" Bibirnya tak bersuara tapi Taehyung yang wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa centi depannya jelas menangkap jelas gumaman Jungkook.

Taehyung kembali memajukan bibir untuk berbisik "Sekaligus menghapus jejak bibir pria ini." Taehyung menunjuk punggung Yugyeom dengan dagunya. Pancaran khawatir tercetak jelas di mata Jungkook, ia berusaha mendorong Taehyung agar Taehyung pergi.

Gagal. Karena Taehyung justru bergerak melumat bibir Jungkook, dengan dalam dan dengan tenang. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengangkat dagu Jungkook agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Jungkook hanya diam, merasa begitu bodoh saat ini.

Taehyung tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Rasanya begitu nikmat saat melumat bibir tipis Jungkook, dan menggigitnya kecil.

Setelah melepas ciuman yang tak lama itu, jemari Taehyung menghapus lelehan saliva di bibir lelaki manis yang hanya menatapnya. Taehyung jelas-jelas tersenyum menang lalu mengecup singkat bibir dan hidung Jungkook.

"Selamat malam Jungkook, tawaranku masih berlaku. Jadilah pacarku." Taehyung mengecup pipi kanan Jungkook setelah berbisik lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih menganga tak percaya.

Jungkook, di cium habis oleh Taehyung tepat di belakang kekasihnya.

Gila.

"Sudah Jungkook? Kenapa lama?"

Sementara Jimin yang melihat kejadian itu menggeleng tertawa.

.

.

.

tbc

mengecewakan? :( hua jujur ga pd haha. ini banyakan loh hehe.

ga nyangka si kalian bakal suka sama prolog kmren. bener-bener makasih buat reviewnya. asliii. aaaa thanks bangeet. a ya ini baru awalan, jadi begini dulu, tapi aku mungkin ga bisa bkin konflik yg berat2. semoga kalian tetep enjoyed di book ini. reviewnya jebal, supaya bisa ada yang tek perbaiki.

mau GyeomKook di banyakin tak? wkwk, minggu depan yaa kkk

dan JHOPE Happy B'day. duhhh abang. kutunggu hixtape nyaaaa..

Kyunie - sapa hayo ! , gglorrsp - iya terimakasih lohh , Illyasviel Solace - semoga terus dukung yah :' , Rinarosa - semangat ! , anhilbts - makasihhhh , imaydiianna - yuhuuu , dianaindriani - otte skrg? :( , ParkSungra - boleeh , jeykeyq - syudaah ni , Kookiee92 - wah haha yeoksii gyeomie , keyjyun - bagaiamana dengan sekarang? , JJKookie - mau mpreg ga nih? , syupit - thanksss , LittleOoh - syudah , NamTae1314 - kkk terimakasih , yunitailfa - thankss , - syudaah , SwaggxrBang - yeoksi thanksss , adresteas - sekarang otte? , Xxxxx - yuhuu , LittleJasmine2 - tae muka2 preman wkk , Mawar biru - syudah , EdHoshiki - hehe syudah ya , bokong kukii - sudah ni bokong kuki haha, uculnamanya , sriwni - lanjut donggg , Shaca bae - syudaah , cutiepie-v - syudaah , Hantu Just In - syudaah , kukiya - syyudah.

terimakasih sudah mau bacaaaaaaaaaa saranghaee


	3. 둘

**Outro : I'll Give it To You**

 **.**

 **,**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vkook / Taekook**

 **M**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin menguap. Menguap untuk kesekian kalinya saat ia baru beberapa langkah memasuki rumah, rumah dengan cat berwarna _soft_ dan sofa yang berwarna terang. Berbeda dengan desain milik Jimin beberapa tahun yang lalu. Matanya mengedar, lalu menoleh saat wanita tua menunduk melewatinya. Wanita yang sebelumnya mengatakan bahwa Ayah Jimin sudah menunggu di ruang makan. Dengan malas ia berjalan menuju ruang yang di tuju.

"Ah kau datang. Duduk duduk." Jimin tak bersuara, hanya mengikuti instruksi Ayahnya. Bahkan matanya enggan menatap dua sosok yang tengah duduk di hadapannya. "Jika Ayah tak mengundangmu. Kau tak akan pulang Jimin-ah."

"Kau juga jarang di rumah, Ayah."

"Iya, tapi setiap aku pulang kau tak pernah menemuiku." Jimin diam lagi, matanya hanya melirik piring kosong di depannya. "Sekali kali temani Ibumu" Jimin langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Memandang sengit wanita yang kini tersenyum cerah padanya. Jimin hanya diam, tapi dari sorot matanya ia sangat jelas tak menyukai apa yang barusan Ayahnya katakan.

Wanita itu cantik, berambut hitam di gelung dan matanya – Jimin menarik piring yang dari seseorang harus dipanggil Ibunya itu. Ia tak merelakan jika Ibunya itu mengambil nasi untuknya. Ibunya diam tak berkutik, hanya melirik suaminya.

Mereka makan dengan diam, Jimin benar-benar sangat diam. Ia hanya mengangguk atau hanya meloloskan nafas berat. Tak berniat menimpali kalimat Ayahnya. "Dan hentikan semua kebiasaanmu Jimin-ah. Kuliahlah dengan baik, agar kau bisa meneruskan kembali us-"

"Tapi bawa pergi wanita ini!" Jimin akhirnya bersuara.

Wajah Ayahnya memerah, "Jimin!" Lelaki tua itu menggebrak meja, menimbulkan sumpit dan sendok itu melambung, dan wanita itu menutup telinga dan matanya. "Jaga ucapanmu. Dia Ibumu!." Wajah Jimin ikut memerah. Ia ia berdiri melempar piring.

"Aku pergi!"

Detik selanjutnya adalah hal yang tak Jimin duga. Ayahnya menamparnya dengan amat keras dengan wajah merah penuh amarah. Jimin tersenyum miris. Ia memandang Ayahnya dengan sengit "Terserah, yang jelas aku membencinya!"

Jimin keluar, matanya memerah. Ia tak menangis. Tapi ia begitu marah. Pada dirinya sendiri, pada Ayahnya, dan pada hidupnya.

.

.

.

Malamnya Jimin memilih mabuk. Ia memilih membuang amarah dan pikiran kalutnya pada beberapa gelas alkohol. Bahkan Jimin tak bisa menikmati alunan musik keras dan membuat semua orang berjoged di bawah iringin dj berpakaian amat sangat minim yang hanya menutupi bagian payudara dan area bawah saja. Jimin tak tertarik untuk menuju lantai dimana semua orang berdesakan dan meliuk tak karuan.

"Jimin?" Jimin menoleh, suara lembut di sampingnya membuatnya menukikan alis.

"Siapa?" Wanita manis itu tersenyum. Jimin melirik ke arah dagu lalu ke arah dada wanita yang berjalan duduk di depannya. Buah dadanya terpampang nyata, besar dan seperti akan tumpah dari wadahnya. Mungkin sengaja memakai pakaian berwarna hitam, agar menggoda, ah bukan pakaian, itu kain. Kain yang begitu tipis dan sedikit. Jimin kembali melirik turun ke bawah, ke arah pusar yang tertindik, lalu ke paha yang tumpang tindih itu, begitu mulus. Dan wanita itu menikmati bagaimana Jimin memeriksa seluruh tubuh dengan matanya.

"So InAh." Ia tersenyum. "Aku mengenalmu, siapa memang yang tidak mengenalmu. Ngomong-ngomong kita satu kampus." Jimin mengangkat satu alisnya angkuh "Sepertinya kau sendirian, mau kutemani mabuk?" Jimin diam, kembali menenggak minumannya.

Wanita itu berdiri, menempelkan dadanya pada Jimin "Atau membuatmu mabuk di atas ranjang? Seks bisa membuat pikiran ruwetmu menjadi kotor dan penuh fantasi Jimin-ah. "

"Menjual tubuhmu?" Wanita itu membeku sesaat, lalu mencoba kembali mengontrol ekspresinya.

"Tidak. Hanya untukmu. Aku bukan wanita pelacur." InAh tertawa hambar, "Aku hanya mencoba menolongmu." Tangannya meremas lutut Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum miring.

InAh mendesah pasrah saat Jimin memijat payudara kirinya, sementara tangan kiri Jimin memainkan klitoris wanita yang berada dalam pangkuannya. Jemari ramping InAh menarik sprei di bawahnya, tangan Jimin terlalu nikmat mengobrak-abrik tubuhnya.

 _Ah a-ah Jimin, le-bih kuat._

Ia menarik tangan Jimin untuk memijat payudaranya yang satu lagi, kepalanya terus menggeleng nikmat. Jimin membalikkan InAh, lalu mulai menghisap penuh puting yang memerah itu, jemari InAh mengusak rambut basah Jimin. Jimin melahap payudaranya dengan rakus, ia menikmatinya.

Jimin tak banyak bicara. Ia hanya sibuk memainkan lidah dan tangannya. Bahkan ia sama sekali belum melepas pakaiannya. Sementara InAh sudah bertelanjang polos tanpa benang sekalipun.

 _J-im, mas-suki a-aku._

Jimin mencium seluruh dada dan leher InAh, salivanya tertinggal dan membuat dada mulus itu nampak berkilat dan menggairahkan. Jimin membuka kaosnya, membanting InAh dengan gairah. InAh menyamankan posisi. Menikmati setiap pergerakan Jimin saat membuka kaos.

Ia sukses menahan nafas saat melihat tubuh Jimin. Begitu menggairahkan. Tangannya bergerak mengelus perut Jimin yang lalu di hentikan Jimin. Jimin melorotkan zippernya, mengeluarkan miliknya yang menegang hebat, ia tak melepas celananya.

Namun di detik selanjutnya ia memasukkan penuh miliknya membuat InAh melengkungkan badan memeluk dan mencium bahu Jimin. Jimin menghentakkan miliknya dengan cepat, mencium kembali leher InAh.

Ia benar-benar mencoba membuang pikirannya.

.

InAh merangkak naik ke ranjang masih dengan tubuh polosnya, mencoba memeluk Jimin "Apa yang kau lakukan?" InAh mengernyit.

"Tidur denganmu. Memelukmu." Ucapnya nyaring.

"Aku tak tidur dengan siapapun. Ingat, kita hanya bermain seks. Aku tak tidur denganmu."

InAh bangkit, merubah posisinya dengan duduk. Menatap Jimin yang tengah memainkan ponselnya. Jimin yang mengerti segera menoleh "Kau yang mengajakku, bukan aku." Jimin menghela nafas, dan selanjutnya adalah membola.

Sebuah pesan masuk dan membuatnya terduduk.

 **[Dari Hyunggi Hyung]**

 **[Min Yoongi belum pulang, katanya setengah jam lagi. Ini sudah malam Jimin-ah. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Semangat!]**

Jimin tersenyum segera bangkit dan mencari kaosnya, membuat InAh mengernyit sekali lagi, terus memperhatikan Jimin "Jimin kau mau kemana?" InAh sama sekali tak berniat menutup tubuhnya, ia terus menatap Jimin.

"Aku pergi." Ucap Jimin dengan riang.

Karena sesungguhnya ada yang dapat membuat pikirannya lebih jernih.

InAh tersenyum miris. "Ya, pergilah. Malam kita begitu hebat Jimin. Dan kupastikan ada malam selanjutnya." InAh mengelus lehernya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Jungkook mengaduk minumannya dengan lemas. Serius ya, ciuman Taehyung malam itu masih terasa di bibirnya. Ia melirik Yugyeom yang tengah memainkan ponsel. Ia merasa bersalah berkali-kali lipat sekarang. Ia mengerang tanpa suara. Sialan sekali Kim Taehyung, dan Jungkook tak bisa melupakan bagaimana senyum Taehyung sebelum Taehyung berjalan menjauh.

" _Aaaah siaaal keparaat"_ Gerutunya.

Yugyeom menoleh kaget dengan tingkah Jungkook yang terus diam semenjak mereka bertemu dan tiba-tiba mengerang seperti itu "Ada apa sayang?" Jungkook menatap Yugyeom dengan bibir tertekuk.

"Tak apa Gyeomie." Ujarnya dengan nada penuh haru. Yugyeom terkekeh, mengacak rambut Jungkook lalu mengecup pelipis Jungkook pelan. "Mau memesan makanan?" Jungkook menggeleng. Meluruskan kembali pandangannya, dan sukses membola. Ia mengerutkan bibir dan mengepalkan tangan.

Disana, Kim Taehyung duduk di kantin yang sama dengannya. Menatapnya dan tengah melambaikan tangan. Wajahnya nampak segar dan menyebalkan sekaligus. Jungkook langsung melengos, sekuat tenaga tidak bertatapan dengan wajah menyebalkan Taehyung. "Gyeomie?" Lirihnya.

"Hm apa sayang?" Jungkook sempat diam, lalu merapatkan tubuhnya. Mengalungkan tangannya pada lengan Yugyeom.

"K-kau masih ingat wajah preman yang kutonjok?" Yugyeom nampak berpikir.

Bukan tanpa alasan, tapi Jugkook benar-benar berharap Yugyeom tak mengenal Taehyung. Tak mengenal sosok yang meniduri Jungkook, tak mengenal iblis yang mencium Jungkook di belakang punggung Yugyeom, tak mengenal pria bajingan yang kini masih menatapnya saat Jungkook melirik.

"Ah ya ingat. Kenapa?"

"Hah?" Jungkook menegakkan badannya terkejut. "Bagaimana bisa?" Pertanyaan konyol. Yugyeom di tkp, pastilah tahu.

Yugyeom tersenyum anteng melihat wajah kaget kekasihnya itu sangat menggemaskan, bibir dan matanya sama-sama membola lucu "Ingat sayang, bahkan aku mengenalnya."

"Apa?!"

"Kau kenapa?" Yugyeom mengelus pipi kekasihnya "Hanya mengenal, kebetulan saat itu Bambam bercerita bagaimana ia paniknya saat kau menonjok Kim Taehyung. Saat Bambam menyebutnya aku langsung teringat. Awalnya aku tak begitu mengenali wajah orang-orang disana karena aku terlalu khawatir padamu. Kim Taehyung itu sama denganku, kami sering datang balapan. Kau tahu sendiri dulu aku suka balapan, tapi semenjak denganmu, aku jadi jarang kesana. Dan disana ada Kim Taehyung, tidak satu kelompok denganku. Tapi dia cukup terkenal."

Penjelasan panjang lebar Yugyeom masih membuat Jungkook tak menyangka, ia melirik Taehyung yang tak menatapnya dan tengah menyesap minumannya. Hidup begitu sempit.

"Kenapa kau kaget seperti itu? Untuk masalah menonjok itu, mungkin Taehyung maklum."

"Ti-tidak." Jungkook berusaha menelan salivanya. "Pr-preman itu ada berada dalam balapmotormu?" Jungkook masih berusaha menyakinkan diri. Yugyeom mengangguk.

"Ya aku bahkan iri dengan motornya."

"Di-a kuliah disini?"

"Setauku tidak." Lalu apa yang dilakukan bajingan itu disini? Jungkook menggeleng pusing.

"Permisi, ini ada makanan." Yugyeom dan Jungkook mengernyit. "Kami tak memesan apapun." Wanitu tua itu tetap menyodorkan makanan ke depan Jungkook "Hadiah untuk lelaki manis sepertimu." Wanita itu tersenyum "Gratis, makanlah. Kau menggemaskan. _Aigoo_ kau benar-benar menggemaskan seperti yang di bilang. Nikmati makananmu. Aman. Sungguh. Percaya padaku." Ahjumma kantin itu pamit. Dan Jungkook hanya diam saling pandang pada Yugyeom.

"Makanlah. Ini untukmu." Yugyeom tersenyum.

Tapi karena Jungkook merasa aneh, ia melirik lagi ke Taehyung. Dan Siaallll.

Kim Taehyung tengah menggoyangkan piring dengan isi makanan yang sama seperti makanan di depan Jungkook dan mengedipkan genit matanya.

 _Holly shiiittt !_

Makanan dari Kim Taehyung. Sialan.

"Jangan dimakan Gyeomie. Ada racunnya." Yugyeom mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Kita sering membeli makanan pada Ahjumma itu. Katanya juga aman ." Jungkook menggeleng tegas.

"Ada racun mematikan. Anehnya kenapa hanya aku yang dapat?" Yugyeom melirik isi kantin lalu tersenyum,

"Setiap meja dapat, semua orang dapat. Lihatlah. Mereka makan seperti makananmu. Mungkin karena kita kebagian akhir, hanya kau yang dapat. Makanlah. Aku akan memesan makanan."

Jungkook melorotkan bahu. Tak menyangka dengan isi otak Taehyung. "Aku ketoilet lalu memesan makanan. Ada yang kau inginkan?" Jungkook tak menginginkan apapun selain membuang makanan ke wajah Taehyung yang tengah memakan sambil tersenyum.

Sebenarnya Jungkook tak ingin di tinggal Yugyeom, karena ia tahu, yang terjadi sekarang adalah Kim Taehyung menghampirinya. Dengan senyum miring dan angkuh yang benar-benar memuakkan.

"Hai cantik."

"Bajingan." Taehyung terkekeh.

Lelaki dengan headband bercorak batik di kepalanya itu memilih duduk di samping Jungkook. Bukan - bukan di bekas Yugyeom, Taehyung memilih kursi lain. Yang sukses membuat Jungkook kelabakan matanya mengedar takut "Taehyung pergi nanti Yugyeom kesini." Lirihnya dengan panik.

Taehyung lagi-lagi tersenyum. Saat panik kenapa Jungkook terlihat begitu menggemaskan? "Memang kenapa kalau lihat?" Jungkook melotot tidak terima.

"Dia kekasihku bodoh. Nanti berpikir yang tidak-tidak."

"Aku suka dia berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Lagian kita sudah melakukan yang tidak-tidak kan." Katanya dengan nada gurau.

"Bajingan, kau itu manusia biadab yang pernah ku kenal. Akan kumaafkan semua kesalahanmu padaku kalau sekarang kau mau pergi dan jangan tampakkan wajahmu lagi di depanku atau di depan Yugyeom."

Taehyung mengangkat bahu. Memangku kepala pada telapak kanannya. Memandang Jungkook dengan bibir yang tertarik; sulit rasanya tidak tersenyum jika melihat Jungkook. "Aku tak pernah meminta maaf atas semua yang kita lakukan, manis."

 _Arrghhh._ Jungkook benar-benar ingin menonjok Taehyung sekarang. Matanya masih mengedar dan sejujurnya ia ingin kabur. "Sudah jangan dicari. Lebih baik pergi dari sini bersamaku."

"Bangsat, minggir sana, tak sudi."

" _Ugh,_ cepat tengok ponselmu. Setelah itu kita pergi." Benar beberapa detik kemudian muncul notifikasi dari Yugyeom. Sebuah pesan yang mengatakan bahwa pakaiannya basah tadi saat di kamar mandi dan izin pulang terlebih dahulu. Karena Jungkook ada kelas dan Yugyeom akan menjemputnya nanti.

 _Holly shiitt_ – lagi.

Pasti ulah Taehyung.

"Kau?" Geram Jungkook mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. Taehyung menegapkan badannya "Jadi siap pergi sayang?"

"Tidak sudi. Pasti ulahmu pada Gyeomie! Bajingan busuk!" rasanya telinga Taehyung gatal mendengar nama itu, apalagi Jungkook memanggil nama Yugyeom dengan imut seperti itu.

"Kata siapa ulahku?" Taehyung menghela nafas "Pergi sekarang atau ku cium disini?"

"Minggir." Jungkook berdiri. Mengambil tasnya, ia harus mengantongi tangannya atau yang ada dia akan membuat masalah di kantin dan nama buruknya akan tersebar.

Dan saat Jungkook melangkah, Taehyung segera menarik tangan Jungkook, membuat Jungkook membalikkan badan dan… wajah mereka kini tanpa jarak, hidung mereka saling bertemu dan Taehyung tersenyum miring "Mau benar-benar kucium? Baiklah." Jungkook mendorong dada Taehyung dengan gugup.

"Ba-bangsat. Ce-cepat pergi." Taehyung ingin tertawa keras lalu melangkah di samping Jungkook yang terus menunduk.

.

.

.

Min Yoongi membenci dingin, dia harus berpakaian tebal dan itu berat. Menyusahkan sekali. Kakinya sudah membeku sebenarnya, tapi dia ingin duduk sebentar dan meminum kopi panasnya. Lagian tak ada yang diharapkan pulang lebih awal selain menemui ranjangnya. Ia memilih kursi kayu, karena tak akan sedingin kursi besi, dengan pelan ia menyesap kopi panasnya, mendesah hangat saat air panas mengalir di tenggorokannya.

"Yoongi?" Yoongi menoleh dan mendengus. Kemarin sudah mati-matian ia menolak Jimin dan hari ini ia bertemu Hoseok.

"Pergilah. Aku sedang tak ingin bertemu denganmu." Tidak mendengar Yoongi, Hoseok justru duduk di samping Yoongi. Pakaiannya tak terlalu tebal, bahkan ia tak mengancing mantelnya, menampakkan jas hitamnya dan dasinya yang masih rapi.

"Tak menyangka bertemu denganmu disini."

"Kau menguntitku." Hoseok terkekeh.

"Wah sepertinya aku ketahuan." Hoseok menyilangkan kaki kanannya. "Aku baru saja selesai bekerja, dan di sana ada kedai _jaecheopguk_." Hoseok menunjuk kedai di depan yang tak jauh dari mereka duduk. "Cocok untuk cuaca sedingin ini."

"Oh, kalau begitu pergilah."

"Awalnya aku pikir untuk makan sendiri. Lalu bertemu denganmu, lebih enak memakan bersama orang lain kan? Akan ku traktir."

"Aku tak lapar dan ingin sendiri." Hoseok kini menyamping, menghadap Yoongi. Tangannya terangkat menangkup wajah Yoongi, hidungnya merah. Begitu menggemaskan.

"Kau itu terlalu sering sendirian. Aku takut ada hantu yang menempelimu. Makanlah, lalu kau boleh memesan eskrim setelah ini."

"Dasar gila." Hoseok tertawa. Ia berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya, yang jelas di tepis oleh Yoongi. Dengan malas Hoseok menarik tangan Yoongi, lelaki itu masih tak mau berdiri.

"Berdiri atau ku gendong?" Yoongi mendengus lalu berdiri, bahkan berjalan mendahului Hoseok. Hoseok berlari menyusul Yoongi, memasukkan tangan ke kantong mantelnya. Menatap wajah Yoongi dari samping. Amat sangat cantik.

Setelah makanan datang Yoongi makan dengan diam. Tanpa melirik Hoseok sekalipun. Hoseok juga hanya bisa diam, berkali-kali Yoongi tak merespon ucapannya, tak apa. Sudah mau makan saja Hoseok bersyukur, mungkin jika cuaca tak sedingin ini dan makanan hangat tak semenggiurkan ini Yoongi akan menolak mentah-mentah ajakan Hoseok.

"Wah boleh aku bergabung?" Semua mendongak dan menemukan Park Jimin tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak boleh." Yoongi menjawab cepat. Hoseok menoleh. Ia hanya diam, sebenarnya ingin menjawab Jimin, tapi Hoseok merasa tak perlu. Toh, Jimin tetap duduk di depannya dan tengah memanggil seorang pelayan.

"Jahat sekali makan tidak mengajakku." Tak ada yang menjawab, senyum Jimin meluntur menatap Hoseok. "Kurasa kemarin kau menolakku dan sekarang kau makan bersamanya."

"Kau makan saja. Tak perlu banyak bicara." Jimin mengangkat sudut bibir, tertawa remeh. Hoseok menangkap momen, kalau saja ia bisa, ia ingin mengahajar Jimin, tapi ia masih memikirkan nasib Yoongi. Sungguh. "Aku pulang."

"Secepat itu? Bahkan makananku belum datang."

"Aku antar Yoon." Hoseok ikut berdiri. Memandangi Yoongi yang tengah memakai mantel.

"Tak perlu."

"Baik aku saja yang antar." Jimin ikut berdiri.

"Tak perlu."

"Aku memaksa." Jimin mencengkram pergelangan tangan Yoongi. "Aku yang mengantarnya, kau pulang saja. Ho-seok Hyung." Ucapnya penuh tekanan lalu menarik Yoongi. Hoseok hanya diam, tangannya terkepal. Jika saja besok ia tak harus pergi ke Jepang mungkin saja ia sudah menonjok Jimin hari ini.

Jimin menarik paksa Yoongi, membawanya menuju parkiran lalu melepaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar, membuat Yoongi terpantul ke motornya. Dengan cepat Jimin menangkup wajah Yoongi, mencium bibir tipis itu dengan rakus. Merasakan bagaiamana pipi dan bibir Yoongi yang semula dingin kini mulai menghangat.

Jimin terus menyesap bagaimana bibir tipis Yoongi terlahap habis oleh bibir tebalnya. Ia mengulum gemas bibir bawah Yoongi, jemarinya setia mengelus pipi yang menghangat itu. Ciumannya begitu dalam, membuat Yoongi terdorong dan tangannya bersandar pada motor. Tapi ia akui, ia tak bisa menolak bagaimana ciuman hangat Jimin. Begitu pas pada cuaca sedingin ini.

Jimin melepas pagutannya, menghapus saliva di sekitar bibir Yoongi lalu kembali untuk sekedar mengecup bibir yang kini memerah. "Pulang denganku Yoongi."

"Mi-minggir. Sialan bedebah." Yoongi mengusak bibirnya, berdiri gugup merasakan pipinya memanas. "Bangsat. Aku lupa _jaecheopguk_ ku." Yoongi membalikkan badan dan Hoseok tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Kau melupakannya. Kau bilang untuk temanmu. Pelayan tadi mengantarkannya." Hoseok menyerahkan dua bungkus _jaecheopguk_ pada Yoongi. Dan Yoongi menerimanya dengan gugup. Entahlah perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Jimin memang sering menciumnya, tapi jelas tidak ada Hoseok. Namun entah kenapa, saat Hoseok melihatnya, Yoongi merasa begitu tidak enak.

"Ka-kau pulang na-ik apa?" Ucapnya berusaha angkuh, berusaha menyembunyikan gugupnya.

"Mobil. Aku pulang dulu. Kau berhati-hatilah. Kancing mantelmu dengan rapat Yoongi."

"Tu-tunggu. Ak-u ikut." Hoseok berhenti dari langkahnya. Sementara Jimin mengerutkan kening. Kembali mencengkram pergelangan Yoongi "Aku ma-u naik mobil. Di-dingin jika naik motor. Le-paskan Jim."

"Yoongi Hyung." Genggaman Jimin melemah dan Yoongi segera berlari menghampiri Hoseok. Yoongi sempat berbalik memandang Jimin namun pria cantik itu tetap melangkahkan kakinya di samping Hoseok yang kini merapatkan pinggang mereka.

"Bangsat!" Jimin menendang ban motornya dengan kasar.

Tanpa memedulikan cuaca, Jimin melajukan motornya dengan kencang. Membiarkan bibirnya membiru. Udara dingin tak menembus badannya karena dadanya begitu panas. Begitu marah.

Berbeda dengan kondisi mobil Hoseok. Yoongi terus diam. Sama halnya dengan Hoseok. Mereka tak berbicara bahkan saat Yoongi menghampiri Hoseok. Wajahnya terlihat murung dan terus menatap jendela, mencengkram _jaecheopguk_ dengan erat.

.

.

.

Jungkook merasa pegal setelah satu jam lamanya ia mengendarai motor Taehyung. Pria bajingan itu mengendarai motor seperti setan. Jungkook tak yakin dengan rambut dan pakaiannya sekarang, mungkin matanya memerah. Dan sialnya, sepanjang jalan ia harus memeluk Taehyung! Memeluk Taehyung! Sial! Kalau saja Taehyung tidak ngebut, tidak sudi Jungkook memeluk pria itu, oh, Jungkook takut melayang jika ia tidak mencengkram Taehyung.

"Tempat apa ini?" Jungkook melihat begitu banyak orang disini. Dan yang paling banyak adalah sepasang kekasih. _Oh God,_ Jungkook tak ingin orang mengira ia adalah kekasih Taehyung. Tapi ia mengerutkan bibir, banyak sekali wanita dan pria yang melirik Taehyung yang tengah meletakkan helm dan merapikan rambutnya. _Heol,_ memang Taehyung setampan itu?

"Ayo masuk."

"Hei kau mau bawa aku kemana?" Jungkook enggan melangkah.

"Ayo masuk sayang,atau kau yang kumasuki."

"G-gila." Jungkook bergidik segera berjalan mendahului Taehyung yang tertawa lepas. Astaga reaksi Jungkook begitu menggemaskan. "I-ini tempat apa?" Taehyung tak menjawab, hanya melirik jam di tangan kirinya lalu menuntun Jungkook untuk melangkah menuju tempat yang dikira Taehyung memiliki pemandangan yang bagus.

"Sudah diam saja." Jungkook menggurutu.

"Kenapa memilih tempat yang tidak ada tempat duduknya sih." Taehyung hanya menarik bibir kirinya. Merasa Jungkook begitu cerewet. Ia melihat bagaimana Jungkook mengelus-elus lengan karena kedinginan. Bodoh memang Taehyung, udara sedingin ini ia tak membawakan Jungkook pakaian hangat. seharusnya tadi mereka mampir membeli mantel.

"Kemari." Taehyung menarik Jungkook. Membuat lelaki itu kini berdiri membelakanginya. "Aku juga kedinginan, jadi aku tak bisa memberimu jaketku." Taehyung semakin menarik Jungkook untuk bersender pada tubuhnya. Tangan Taehyung melingkar pada pinggang Jungkook, membawa tangan Jungkook untuk ia genggam. Hebatnya Jungkook diam menurut. "Ah hangatnya." Taehyung semakin mengeratkan backhugnya. Tanpa tahu Jungkook tengah gugup di depannya. "Sebentar lagi." Tak lama setelah Taehyung mengucapkan hal itu, pemandangan di depannya yang awalnya gelap kini berubah menjadi ratusan lampu warna warni. Membentuk huruf _iloveyou, missyou, bemine_ dan sebagainya. Begitu indah. Dengan mereka berada di atas bukit, sebuah lahan di bawahnya di sulap menjadi sebuah pertunjukkan mewah dengan berbagai lampu menyala dan saling berlari.

Taehyung menyenderkan dagu pada bahu Jungkook. Lelaki menggemaskan itu tengah memandang pemandangan di depannya tanpa berkedip sekalipun dan bibir yang terbuka kagum. Sungguh menggemeskan. "Cantik." Jungkook mengangguk. "Jungkook lebih cantik." Jungkook tanpa sadar mengangguk membuat Taehyung terkekeh.

Taehyung ikut menikmati pemandangan dimana kini ratusan lampion di terbangkan, lampion dengan warna berbeda-beda dan musik cinta kini bergema di telinga mereka. Taehyung tersenyum begitu hangat melihat pemandangan bersama Jungkook. Pun Jungkook pun merasa begitu bahagia.

Jungkook jadi mengingat bagaimana dulu Ayahnya membuatkan lampion untuknya, lalu menerbangkannya di malam hari.

Sama dengan Taehyung. Lelaki itu juga mengingat bagaimana dulu Ibunya memangkunya dan mengajari Taehyung membuat lampion dan Taehyung berlari ke halaman untuk menerbangkannya bersama seseorang.

"Jungkook." Mendengar panggilan Taehyung, Jungkook menoleh. Dan bibir mereka langsung bertemu. Dimana Taehyung langsung memagut bibir yang sudah menjadi candunya. Tangan Taehyung yang semula menggenggam jemari Jungkook kini bergerak mengangkat dagu Jungkook. Menggigit kecil bibir bawah Jungkook. Mata Jungkook yang semula membola kini terpejam, menikmati bagaimana ciuman Taehyung menghangatkan badannya.

Taehyung terus memagut bagaimana bibir itu kini terus bertambah manis, bagaimana saliva Jungkook membuatnya ingin terus meraup habis bibir Jungkook. Taehyung ikut terpejam.

Berbagai ingatan berkecamuk dalam pikiran mereka. Sebuah lampion terbang di depan mereka menambah sebuah kesan romantis dalam ciuman mereka dan mengingatkan mereka tentang masalalu.

" _Hyung ayo terbangkan." Suara kecil menggemaskan._

.

.

.

Setelah turun dari motor Taehyung. Jungkook segera berlari kencang. Ia malu. Amat sangat malu setelah berciuman dengan Taehyung. Merasa begitu bodoh – lagi, karena ia membalas ciuman Taehyung bahkan menikmatinya. Ia bahkan mengabaiakan panggilan telepon dari Yugyeom.

Jungkook membanting keras pintu apartemennya, bernafas dengan cepat setelah ia berlari kencang. Berkali-kali ia memukul kepalanya, benar-benar ingin lenyap saja ia dari Korea.

"Jungkook?" Jungkook terkaget mendengar panggilan Seokjin. "Hei kau kenapa? Kenapa seperti di kejar anjing saja?"

"A-aku tak apa." Jungkook berjalan, melepas sepatunya dengan gugup.

"Darimana Jungkook?" Jungkook terlonjak lagi mendengar suara lebih berat dari sebelumnya.

"N-Namjoom Hyung?" Namjoong mengangguk mengangkat alisnya "D-dari, main?" Jungkook merasa ragu namun tetap berjalan mendekat.

Namjoon mengangguk dengan mengangkat dagunya. "A-aku langsung ke-kamar." Detik selanjutnya adalah Jungkook berlari, membuat kerutan pada Seokjin dan Namjoon yang saling memandang bingung. Seolah saling bertanya _ada apa dengan Jungkook?_

"Jungkook makan. Ada makanan untukmu."

"Tidak Hyung. Aku kenyang." Teriak Jungkook setelah membanting pintu.

.

.

.

hahaha oke gue update. ga pedeee. tp bingung kalo ga apdet2 :(

hwaa lagi - makasih review kaliaaaannnnnnnnnnnnn. mungkin di chap ini belum apa-apa, tapi nanti chap 4 ya. akan adaa arrgghh wait saja. terus ini nyelipin minyoon ama hopega yaw. semua member pasti tek munculin. terus yang tae ketusuk, siapa yg d temuin kuki nanti d belakangan pasti tau. dan yaaah, moment kukgyeom ga byk hehe, taekook apalagi, tapi chap depan taekook muncul. jadi i hope u will enjoy my work.

ah ya HBD Yunggiiiiiiii. dapet moment yoonmin semalem. mereka go public :( kan gue susah napasssss...


	4. 셋

**Outro : I'll Give it To You**

 **.**

 **,**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vkook / Taekook**

 **M**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dugaanku, ini pasti Namjoon Hyung? Aku tak bisa memikirkan bagaimana pria sepertinya amat sangat menyukai stroberi." Jungkook terkekeh melihat sepiring stroberi penuh di atas meja makannya.

"Dia membeli soju dan stroberi semalam. Mungkin dia banyak masalah, seperti dirimu yang tiba-tiba berlari tidak jelas semalam."

Jungkook merengut "Bagaimana bisa Namjoon Hyung begitu cintanya pada stroberi?" Jungkook mencoba tak menanggapi jika Seokjin membahas masalah semalam, ia mengambil beberapa buah stroberi, memakannya dengan sikap sok acuhnya. Hey, hatinya bahkan masih berdetak tidak karuan. Ah, ketakutan yang luar biasa mungkin.

"Namjoon tidak menyukai stroberi." Seokjin sedikit melirih. "Mau kupanaskan makanan semalam?"

Jungkook menghentikan kunyahannya. Untuk beberapa detik ia hanya terdiam, hingga akhirnya ia menoleh pada Seokjin yang menanti jawaban Jungkook.

"Bisakah kau berhenti berhubungan dengannya?"

"Namjoon?" Seokjin sedikit tersentak kaget. Jungkook menggeleng. "Apa yang kau, kenapa tiba-tiba - ?"

Dan detik itu Seokjin mengerti apa yang Jungkook katakan.

"Dia sahabatku, dia-"

"Aku akan bekerja Hyung, aku akan mencari uang untuk hidupku sendiri, aku tak akan merepotkanmu atau siapapun, jadi-

Jadi biarkan dia Hyung."

"Kau adikku Jeon Jungkook. Kau tanggung jawabku, bekerja di saat kau sibuk kuliah? Baik aku atau dirinya tak akan mengizinkanmu. Kau tetap menjadi bayiku. Ku harap kau menger-"

"Mengerti apa Hyung?" Jungkook memotong dengan cepat "Mengerti bahwa ia orang jahat yang pernah kutemui? Aku tak tahu mana yang harus ku mengerti Hyung."

"Jungkook dengarkan Hyung," Seokjin menelan ludahnya, berusaha berbicara sehati-hati mungkin "Dia amat sangat menyayangimu. Bagian itu yang harus kau mengerti."

Dan air mata Jungkook mengalir tanpa dapat ia tahan "Aku tak mengerti Hyung, karena akupun menyayanginya." Seokjin berdiri, berjalan menghampiri Jungkook. Memeluknya penuh erat, mencoba sebaik mungkin menjadi benteng yang kokoh tempat Jungkook bersandar, menjadi seseorang sebaik mungkin untuk Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

.

"Yugyeom mencarimu." Bambam berbisik, sulit rasanya beberapa hari ini mengobrol bersama Jungkook, semenjak kejadian dimana Taehyung mencium Jungkook di depan matanya, Jungkook terus berusaha menjauhinya.

"Biarkan saja."

"Taehyung mencarimu."

"Berani sumpah kau Bambam? Aku harus pergi." Kening Bambam mengkerut memperhatikan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba tengah menata buku.

"Pergi menemui Taehyung?"

"Bodoh, aku harus menghindarinya." Nadanya terdengar jelas begitu gugup. Dan hal itu membuat Bambam semakin tak yakin dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Detik selanjutnya Jungkook langsung mematung. Menoleh ke arah Bambam dengan wajah datar tanpa minat sedikitpun. "Hehe, sumpah, aku hanya bercanda."

"Mau mati?" Menyeramkan, tapi Bambam berusaha tersenyum secantik mungkin. Dan akhirnya Jungkook hanya menghela nafas pasrah lalu kembali menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Kook, sebenarnya ada apa kau dengan Kim Taehyung? Sumpah, aku penasaran setengah mati. Apa itu ciuman pertama kalian? Atau kalian memang sudah berciuman sejak minum bersama? Bagaimana ciuman Taehyung? Dahsyat mana dengan Yugyeom? Bolehkah aku juga mencobanya? Ayolah Jeon Jungkook katakan sesuatu."

"Kau tau kan kalau ruangan ini sepi? Membunuh sahabat sendiri bukan hal mustahil saat ini." Bambam menelan salivanya gugup. Jungkook berkata dengan nada penuh tekanan dan wajah yang garang, Bambam bersumpah, Seokjin dan Jungkook sangat berbeda, entah darimana Jungkook memiliki aura pembunuh seperti ini.

" _Bro,_ aku hanya penasaran sungguh. Bayangkan saja, dia menciummu di depan kampus. Seperti adegan dalam drama saja."

"Tak perlu di bayangkan, memang terjadi." Jungkook memijat tulang hidungnya "Ceritanya panjang dan mengerikan. Kim Taehyung seperti terobsesi padaku. Dan itu menakutkan. Aku menyesal minum bersamanya."

"Oh ya? Bukankah ia tampan. Ku dengar banyak sekali yang ingin dengannya."

"Darimana kau tahu? Dimana preman itu kuliah?"

"Hey, kau tau siapa aku, aku punya banyak telinga dimana-mana. Taehyung itu kuliah di kampus Gwangkwun sana."

"Tunggu, bagaimana kau mengenalnya?"

Bambam terkekeh "Dia anak pemilik kawasan perumahan yang aku miliki Jungkook. Tak banyak yang tahu, namun aku melihatnya. Jadi aku memanggilnya sunbae saat kita bertemu."

Kali ini Jungkook menganga tak percaya. Perumahan elit seperti itu adalah milik seseorang yang selalu Jungkook panggil preman. Matilah Jungkook jika berurusan dengan orang kaya seperti itu.

"Dari sekian banyak penghuni, mungkin hanya beberapa yang mengenal Taehyung. Tuan Kim sangat menutupi kehidupan keluarganya. Ey, jika kau menikah dengan Taehyung kau akan menjadi kaya Kook." Jungkook mendengus.

"Jangan asal bicara, lebih baik aku dengan Yugyeom. Dia mencariku?"

"Em tadi,"

"Biarkan saja, aku sedang tak ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Yeah, dia pasti tengah bersama kawan-kawan tampannya itu." Bambam derdehem "Yah dan kau bersamaku saja. Katakan lebih tentang Taehyung coba."

Perasaan Bambam menjadi tidak enak saat Jungkook menoleh menatapnya. _Dia tak salah bicara kan?_

.

.

.

Taehyung menghentikan tawanya saat pintu terbuka dengan kasar dan Jimin dengan wajah yang tak bersahabat itu masuk tanpa berbicara apapun.

"Kenapa kau Jim?" Yunhyeong mengamati bagaimana Jimin tanpa menoleh dan langsung duduk dengan kasar "Apapula tanganmu itu di perban? Kemarin Taehyung sekarang kau."

"Lebih baik kau diam saja." Yunhyeong mengangkat bahu menoleh pada Taehyung dan Taeyong yang hanya mengisyaratkan maklum. "Aku akan membunuh Hoseok."

"Aaaah." Mereka mulai paham, mengerti dan tentu saja tahu. Apalagi kalau bukan menyangkut cinta segitiga yang tak pernah selesai itu?

"Dan aku juga akan membunuh pemimpin Park." Nadanya sama sekali tak terdengar gurau atau datar, justru terdengar begitu penuh ambisi yang kuat dan sedikit membuah Taeyong bergidik.

"Jadi siapa dulu, kita tak punya banyak orang untuk membunuh dua orang sekaligus?" Taehyung mencoba menimpali, mencoba menetralkan suasana yang sudah penuh dengan udara sesak "Katakan, kenapa tanganmu?"

"Hanya meninju tembok, tidak penting." Jimin menghela nafas "Aku tidak ikut, kalian pergilah, aku akan disini."

Jimin mencoba memejamkan matanya, kepalanya menengadah dengan suasana hati benar-benar berantakan "Kalian pergi saja, aku disini." Ucapan Taehyung hanya dibalasi anggukan oleh Taeyong dan Yunhyeong.

Setelah menepuk simpati bahu Jimin, mereka bergegas keluar, melakukan rutinitas mereka dengan suara derung motor dan teriakan nyaring wanita seksi tengah malam.

Untuk sesaat tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Jimin masih memejamkan mata dan Taehyung memilih menatap layar ponselnya.

Termampang foto _candid_ Jungkook yang amat sangat menggemaskan – juga cantik tentu saja. Bibirnya tersenyum tanpa sadar tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatian dari ponselnya.

Rasanya sudah pilihan tepat jatuh hati pada Jeon Jungkook.

Dan Taehyung tak sabar menantikan malam-malam selanjutnya yang akan ia habiskan bersama Jungkook.

"Kau gila, pergi saja sana. Tak berguna disini." Taehyung menoleh cepat, dan Jimin sedang mendengus padanya "Apa? Wanita seksi? Tak mungkin. Taruhan, Jeon Jungkook?"

Taehyung tertawa renyah mengangguk lalu memamerkan hasil fotonya pada Jimin "Tentu saja Jungkook. Tak pernah aku seperti ini. Rasanya menyenangkan saja, tanpa peduli dia memiliki kekasih atau tidak."

"Kenapa sungguh berbeda." Jimin terkekeh. Dan Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti "Kau, Jungkook dan Yugyeom. Cerita kalian dimana kau dapat mendekati Jungkook, bahkan sekalipun Jungkook bersama Yugyeom. Sedangkan aku?" Rasanya Jimin ingin tertawa seperti orang gila "Aku sama denganmu, cinta segitiga. Bedanya, aku tak tahu dimana Min Yoongi memberikan hatinya. Dan aku pihak yang tidak beruntung. Mendekatinya begitu sulit."

"Yeah, cinta segitiga versimu dan versiku berbeda. Tapi ada yang sama, kita sama-sama di tolak." Mereka tertawa bersama, menyetujui dengan apa yang Taehyung katakan. "Em, apakah kau bertemu dengan Ayahmu?" Jimin terdiam, lalu mengangguk kaku.

"Wow, membahagiakan." Jimin mendengus "Apa wanita itu masih bersama Ayahmu?"

Jimin terdiam, menatap sendu Kim Taehyung.

.

.

.

Min Yoongi menghela nafas dan menutup laptopnya dengan sisa tenaganya. Matanya mengedar, suasana café masih terlihat ramai bahkan hanya hitungan jari kursi yang kosong. Malam ini tidak sedingin malam biasanya, mungkin beberapa orang memutuskan untuk keluar, karena malam seperti ini akan sangat jarang terjadi pada beberapa bulan.

"Sepiring Sliced Lotus Root." Yoongi mengangguk membiarkan pria berpakaian putih dengan apron hitam meletakan pesanannya "Ada lagi Tuan?"Yoongi menggeleng setelah mengucapkan terimakasih "Baik, permisi, Tuan Cantik."

Yoongi hanya menghela nafas, tak marah. Toh ia sudah berlangganan dan bertemu pria itu tidak hanya sekali. Mungkin ucapan dari rasa akrab yang coba si pelayan utarakan.

Diujung sana, ada beberapa remaja dalam satu meja panjang tengah tertawa lebar, dengan beberapa gelas beer dan makanan ringan dan gelak tawa yang terdengar begitu bahagia. Berkumpul, bersulang, dan tertawa, tipikal remaja yang tengah menikmati hidupnya.

Berbeda dengan Min Yoongi. Rasanya ia begitu lelah hidup. Rasanya ia begitu lelah duduk sini dan mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang tak pernah selesai. Tapi Min Yoongi harus hidup kan?

Ia tersenyum menatap pria yang tengah tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Satu sosok jangkung yang tertangkap matanya.

"Wah aku tak menyangka bertemu dengan mu disini." Min Yoongi menoleh.

"Kau disini. Aku memiliki beberapa keluhku. Mau duduk dan mendengar ceritaku sebentar saja? Aku juga ingin menitipkan seolleongtang," Pria di depannya tersenyum mengangguk.

.

.

.

Setelah meninggalkan markas, Taehyung mendadak kehilangan selera pada apapun. Rasanya ia tak memiliki minat untuk membuka mata, tapi terpejampun enggan. Ingin minum, tapi ia tak sedang haus, bercinta dengan wanita? Tak minat setelah ia mengenal Jeon Jungkook (beserta tubuh dan kehebatannya) . Datang ke tempat Taeyong? Tak ingin di kelilingi banyak orang.

Tapi disinilah Taehyung sekarang, menyender lesu pada motor besarnya di trotoar jalan. Termenung entah apa yang bisa ia pikirkan, bahkan ia tak yakin otaknya tengah berada di dalam kepalanya. Karena rasanya Taehyung benar-benar kosong; baik kepala maupun hati.

Namun antensinya teralihkan, saat terlihat sekitar 15 meter darinya. Seorang lelaki, berambut hitam, berkaos putih polos dan celana jeans hitam dan jaket berwarna tosca tengah berjalan dengan mengerucutkan bibir. Dari tempatnya berdiri ia melihat jelas Jeon Jungkook berjalan manis sendirian. Taehyung mencoba memastikan, dan benar, pujaan hatinya benar-benar berjalan sendirian. Taehyung menyilangkan tangannya tanpa sekalipun berminat mengalihkan pandangan, bahkan bibirnya tak tahu sejak kapan sudah tersenyum lebar seperti ini.

Jeon Jungkook tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Jeon Jungkook." Rasanya Taehyung ingin tertawa kencang saat melihat Jungkook sampai meloncat kaget seperti itu hingga memegangi dada. Dan saat wajah Jungkook menoleh dengan mata membolanya, Jungkook amat sangat menggemaskan.

"K-kau?" Wajah Jungkook memerah.

"Iya aku, Kim Taehyung." Taehyung terkekeh dan mulai menegapkan badan, berjalan pelan ke arah Jungkook yang spontan memundurkan badan.

"J-jangan de-kat-dekat." Taehyung terkekeh geli saat Jungkook mengancang-ancang dengan tinjunya.

Kenapa Taehyung sering sekali terkekeh si tiap melihat Jungkook?

"Kenapa?"

"Jauh-ajuh astaga Kim Taehyung. Kau itu menyebalkan."

"Karena hidupku juga menyebalkan." Jungkook mengerang. "Sendirian saja? Dimana pria jangkung yang lebih beruntung dari diriku itu?"

"Tak tahu." Jawab Jungkook datar.

Taehyung terkekeh – lagi.

"Denganku saja."

Kilas balik kejadian waktu itu kembali melintas di otaknya. Oh tidak. Bersama Kim Taehyung adalah pilihan buruk.

Cukup waktu itu saja dan waktu-waktu sebelumnya.

Kim Taehyung itu menakutkan. Jungkook berani bersumpah.

Taehyung mencoba menghela nafas, menimang-nimang apa yang akan ia lakukan "Kalau begitu temani aku. Aku sedang kacau." Taehyung berujar sedikit lirih dengan nada yang tak biasa ia ucapkan. Dan Jungkook sempat terdiam sebelum menggeleng mantap.

"Tidak."

"Aku tidak mengajakmu minum. Aku ingin , - ingin apa ya?"

Kim Taehyung memang bodoh. Jungkook menggerutu. Untuk apa dia berdiri lama disini dan melihat wajah bodoh dan menyebalkan Kim Taehyung? Jadi ia memutuskan melangkahkan kaki, dan lagi lagi Taehyung mencekal tangannya.

Jungkook melihat sekitar dan banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya, tentu tak memerhatikan mereka, hanya saja Jungkook tak menyukai. Ia sempat melihat bagaimana tangan besar Taehyung menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. "Bisa kau lepaskan Kim? Aku harus pergi."

"Denganku."

.

.

.

Jungkook lagi lagi lagi tak tahu kenapa saat ini berada di sisi Kim Taehyung menonton beberapa orang tengah melakukan tarian breakdance. Taehyung juga ikut menggoyangkan badan. Sebenarnya Jungkook juga ingin, tapi ia kelewat malu, bisa-bisa Kim Taehyung mengiranya ia bahagia pergi bersama pria menyeramkan itu.

"Kita sampai kapan disini?"

"Sampai aku bosan?" Taehyung tanpa menoleh. Terus tersenyum memerhatikan bagaimana pria berambut hijau itu meliukan badan dengan gampangnya. "Ada yang kau inginkan? Makan? Atau minum?"

"Dua duanya." Seharusnya tadi Jungkook tengah membeli makanan, karena Seokjin hari ini akan pulang terlambat dan Namjoon tak datang ke rumahnya. Pilihan terbaik adalah membeli makanan, karena Jungkook kurang bersahabat dengan dapur.

"Kemari."

Jungkook rasa-rasanya sangat kenyang. Taehyung menuruti apa saja yang ia mau. Taehyung mengikuti kemana saja kaki Jungkook melangkah. Tanpa protes sedikitpun, sekalipun Taehyung tengah mengamati beberapa atraksi dalam festival yang mereka datangi.

"Aku kekenyangan."

Taehyung tak menjawab. Ia berada tiga meter darinya, tengah menghisap rokok, jaket yang semula Taehyung pakai tersampir berantakan di pundak Taehyung. Jungkook hanya diam mengamati dari kejauhan. Taehyung sesungguhnya tampan, rambutnya berwarna ungu dan Jungkook lumayan menyukainya. Tindik di telinga kanannya dan celananya yang robek tidak karuan itu benar-benar menambah kharisma Kim Taehyung.

Sayang. Taehyung terlalu mengerikan.

"Bunny?" Jungkook menaikkan alis saat Taehyung menoleh padanya. "Kemari."

Jungkook hanya mencibir dan mengabaikan Taehyung. "Bunny."

Menggerutu jelas, memang siapa yang Taehyung panggil –

"Bunny Jeon Jungkook yang sedari tadi terus makan, kemariiiiii." Jungkook memejamkan mata hingga mengerutkan hidung. Bunny katanya? Jungkook sama sekali tak mau menoleh.

Dan Taehyung menghela nafas, berjalan mendekat ke Jungkook dan menumpukan tubuh pada lututnya. Menghembuskan nafas asap rokok tepat di depan wajah Jungkook yang membuat pria manis itu sukses terbatuk.

"Bangsat," ah,Taehyung terkekeh.

"Habis, di panggil diam saja." Taehyung berdiri "Kemari." Tanpa persetujuan Jungkook, Taehyung menariknya. Menuju ke tempat dimana tadi Taehyung berdiri. "Lihat itu."

Jeon Jungkook sukses takjub dengan bibir menganga tak percaya.

"Aku mempunyai beberapa di dalam apartemen. Mau melihatnya?"

.

.

.

.

"Ku kira kau sudah kenyang." Taehyung meletakan beberapa kantong keresek lalu melepas jaketnya. Jungkook di belakangnya hanya menganga tepat setelah memasuki ruangan.

"Tidak salah kalau kau memang anak pemilik perumahan area Bambam?" Taehyung langsung mematung.

"Darimana kau tau?"

"hm?"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Oh, Bambam. Mana kue ikanku?" Jungkook berlari kecil membuka bungkus keresek "Dan cepat ambil kamera dan albummu. Aku kemari bukan untuk melihat kau pamer apartemen."

Disini Taehyung sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang Jungkook katakan karena ia sama sekali tak berminat memamerkan apapun, toh ini bukan miliknya.

"Makan yang pelan Bunny,aku tak akan meminta." Taehyung menyerahkan satu album berwarna putih dan kamera miliknya.

"Aku tak tahu preman sepertimu menyukai photography. Tadi benar-benar keren Taehyung. Bagaimana bunganya terlihat menyala hanya dengan kamera ponsel? Bahkan itu terlihat begitu nyata. Aku menyukai photography tapi aku tak punya waktu melakukannya. Wah, sungguh ada pohon menjalar seperti ini? Kau temukan dimana? Wooaah, langitnya kenapa memilik bentuk seperti bunga mawar? Kau mengambilnya dimana? Apa kau menjual semua fotomu?"

Taehyung tersenyum. Jungkook yang banyak bicara ternyata sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku menyimpannya untuk koleksiku sendiri. Suatu saat aku ingin membuka galeri."

"Tidak sekarang saja?"

"Akan ada seseorang yang membunuhku jika tahu, aku hanya memotret apa yang suka dan jika aku membawa kameraku. Aku menyukai monocrom. Aku menyukai pemandangan. Aku menyukai bunyi kamera. Dan aku menyukaimu." Kening Jungkook mengkerut "Kau ada dalam daftar hobiku."

Jungkook hanya bisa diam saja karena ia sama sekali tak tahu harus bagaiamana. "Katakan apa yang Bambam jelaskan tentangku." Taehyung menyenderkan badan sisi kirinya pada sofa demi melihat Jungkook secara jelas. Dan Jungkook masih sibuk mengunyah makanan dan membuka lembar demi lembar album milik Taehyung.

"Kau orang kaya itu saja." Taehyung mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan tentang Yugyeom."

Jungkook menghentikan makannya.

"Yugyeom?" Jungkook sempat berpikir "Tampan, baik hati, tidak preman sepertimu, ya begitulah." Taehyung memutar bola mata .

"Biasa sekali." "Lalu apa yang tak kau suka darinya."

"Kau itu banyak tanya."

"Aku akan memesan dua kotak pizza kalau kau mau menjawab."

"Benarkah?" hanya makanankah yang ada dalam otaknya? Batin Taehyung. Dia mengangguk asal.

"Dia selalu bersama teman-temannya, dan itu membosankan. Dia terlalu matreali-

Kenapa aku menceritakan semuanya padamu?" Taehyung tertawa keras dan kencang hingga wajahnya memerah. "Sialan, menyebalkan sekali." Jungkook mengerucutkan bibir dan menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Taehyung berhenti !" Taehyung tak berhenti tertawa "Oke aku pergi." Taehyung mencekal tangan Jungkook, masih dengan tawanya.

"ahaha oke haha, diam disini. Akan ku pesankan pizza." Jungkook kembali duduk, sembari menunggu Taehyung menelepon, Jungkook tertarik untuk mengamati seluruh interior milik Taehyung yang jelas terlihat mewah. Bahkan meskipun Taehyung terlihat tinggal sendirian, apartemennya terlihat begitu bersih untuk kelas preman seperti Taehyung. Ah, mungkin debu saja tidak akan berani menempel pada benda mahal seperti ini, pikirnya.

"Woaaah ramen buldak pedaaaaas. Taehyung kau memilikinya? Aku ingin memakan ramen."

"Hah?" Taehyung melongokkan badan setelah menutup sambungan teleponnya. Berjalan menghampiri Jungkook yang ternyata berada di dapurnya. "Apa Bunny?"

"Boleh menyeduh ramen?" Binar mata Jungkook sangat indah, mana mungkin Taehyung akan menolak.

"Lakukan sesukamu."

"Kau mau?" Yang benar saja kelinci bulat itu.

"Tidak, aku kenyang." Taehyung sudah makan banyak. Perutnya tidak seperti perut karet Jungkook.

Taehyung anteng terdiam mengotak-atik kamera kesayangannya. Dan Jungkook baru saja datang dengan secup ramen pedasnya "Aku melihat foto buah, kau menyukai buah?"

"Aku menyukai stroberi di kebun nenekku. Aku hanya memotretnya." Jungkook mengangguk, mengaduk ramennya dengan binar polosnya.

"Ugh baunya pedas sekali." Taehyung melongokkan badan.

"Kalau tidak kuat jangan diminum, akan ku ambilkan susu." Jungkook sama sekali tak mendengarkan apa yang Taehyung katakan. Hidungnya mengerut mencoba menghindari bau ramen yang sangat pedas, sedikit berfikir bagaimana nanti kondisi perutnya.

Dan benar saja. Bibirnya merah dan bengkak dan sudah menghabiskan sekotak susu. Ramennya terlalu pedas dan Jungkook tengah menggoyangkan badan, mengipas mulutnya dan memukul lantai untuk menyalurkan rasa pedas.

"Pedasss, giiilla, pedaassss huhh haaahh huuuh." Tangannya tak pernah berhenti mengipas mulutnya yang terus menganga. Taehyung tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan Jungkook yang kini justru menjambak rambut sendiri.

"Sudah ku bilang." Taehyung melorotkan badan, ikut duduk di sebelah Jungkook yang duduk di lantai. "Coba kulihat bibirmu." Tangannya menarik dagu Jungkook, tersenyum geli melihat bagaimana bibir itu begitu merah. "Mau kuobati pedasmu?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jungkook, Taehyung dengan cepat menyambar bibir merah itu. Melumatnya dengan cepat, tangannya bahkan tak lepas mencengkram dagu Jungkook.

Jungkook? Justru lelaki kelinci itu menikmati bagaimana Taehyung dengan rakusnya melumat bibir pedasnya, membuat rasa pedas yang semula bisa saja membunuhnya kini meluntur.

Otaknya entah dimana, karena yang terjadi justru Jungkook mencengkram erat kaos Taehyung, lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya pada dada Taehyung yang menerimanya dengan baik.

Taehyung terus menarik Jungkook mendekap padanya, mencumbunya dengan agresif, membiarkan lelehan saliva menjutai pada dagu mereka. Jempol besarnya mengelus lembut pipi halus Jungkook, bibirnya tak tinggal diam, membiarkan Jungkook bernafas, kini beralih mencumbu leher jenjang yang kini menengadah membiarkan Taehyung dengan leluasa mengecup dan menjilat lehernya.

"Apa pedasnya sudah hilang?" Jungkook menegapkan kembali kepalanya, menatap langsung pada manik Taehyung dengan pandangan sayu dan kilatan bening matanya. Mengangguk lemah lalu menunduk malu. "Kemari."

Taehyung benar-benar menarik Jungkook ke atas pangkuannya, kembali mencumbu penuh nafsu bibir Jungkook yang kini bertambah merah dengan lelehan saliva yang terasa menggiurkan. Jungkook bertambah tak karuan, mengusak acak helai rambut Taehyung saat Taehyung menggigit kecil telinganya, menjilat penuh bawah telinganya.

Punggungnya bergetar saat tangan Taehyung dengan seksama merambat pada punggungnya, terus mengelus hingga bulunya meremang merasakan tangan Taehyung. "Ahh Tae." Desahan pertama Jungkook saat Taehyung menjilat dan menggigit lehernya. Tangan Jungkook tak bisa diam, mengacak kasar rambut Taehyung yang kini justru semakin dalam membuat tanda pada lehernya.

"Pria cantik sepertimu harus mendapatkan tempat yang nyaman."

Maka dengan tenaganya, Taehyung mengangkat Jungkook, menggendong koala seraya terus mencumbu bibir dan leher Jungkook. Tangan besarnya tak lupa meremas kedua belah pantat berisi seraya ia terus berjalan "hhh Tae." Jungkook mendekap erat Taehyung, kakinya melingkar pada pinggang Taehyung, sementara wajahnya bersembunyi pada bahu bidang lelaki yang tengah mendorong pintu dengan kasar.

Dengan penuh hati-hati Taehyung mendaratkan Jungkook pada ranjang bersprei putihnya, lalu merangkak naik mengungkung Jungkook yang kini menatapnya dalam "Kali ini kau menyutujuinya?"

Jungkook terdiam, menunduk. Ini terlalu membingungkan. Ia tak mau terlihat rendah lagi di mata Taehyung. Dan ia tak mau menghianati Yugyeom lagi.

Tapi badannya terlalu panas. Dan Jungkook menyukai sentuhan juga lumatan Taehyung.

Holly shiiitt.

"Lan-jutkan Tae."

Tanpa menunggu waktu Taehyung kembali mencumbu kasar bibir Jungkook yang kini terdorong menyentuh bantal. Tangan besarnya mengangkat kaos Jungkook dan mulai menikmati bagaimana halus dan begitu sensual dada Jungkook.

Meremas lembut bagaimana dada yang kini menonjol dan memainkan putih dengan jari telunjuknya.. "Hnngh Taeee aah." Jungkook menggeleng, tangan Taehyung benar-benar membuat badannya panas.

"Akhirnya aku melihat arghh tubuhmu." Taehyung melepas kaos yang sedari tadi melekat pada tubuh Jungkook.

Menyambar penuh gairah dada Jungkook yang membusung pasrah, mengemutnya dengan kasar sementara tangan kirinya memainkan nipple Jungkook dengan begitu lihai "T-tae aaah." Sedikit puas mengobrak abrik nipple Jungkook yang kini memerah.

Bibir tipisnya menjelajah seluruh dada dan perut Jungkook. Menjilatnya dengan lidahnya yang memutar teratur. Membuat Jungkook bergerak mencengkram bantal. Sialan sekali lidah Taehyung.

Taehyung sempat terkekeh lalu kembali naik untuk mengecup bibir Jungkook "Begitu nikmat sayang." tanpa Jungkook tahu jika tangan Taehyung sudah melorotkan semua celananya. "Lihat aku." Jungkook membuka matanya. Peluhnya mulai keluar, bahkan sebelum Taehyung melakukan hal inti padanya. "Kau cantik Bunny. Kau cantik. Aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukai peluh ini, terlihat begitu menggairahkan." Dan bibir mereka kembali bertemu dalam ciuman panas.

"aaahh T-taee aah." Badan Jungkook melengkung saat Taehyung memainkan penisnya. Mengurutnya dengan lembut tanpa melupakan memainkan ujung penis dengan jempol besarnya. "aaah."

"Menyukainya?" Taehyung tersenyum, mengecup sekali lagi sebelum kembali turun.

Rasanya begitu gerah, hingga Taehyung akhirnya melepas kaosnya. Dan dengan cepat melumat penuh penis Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook mendesah dan memejamkan mata dengan tangan mencengkram erat sprei yang berantakan.

Taehyung kembali duduk. Menarik Jungkook untuk duduk di pangkuannya. "Duduk disini sayang." Jungkook hanya menurut. Duduk tepat di atas paha Taehyung dengan kaki mengangkang, gesekan dengan celana jeans Taehyung membuatnya sedikit mendesah.

Dan Jungkook langsung memeluk Taehyung, mencakar kecil punggung Taehyung saat jemari pria itu tanpa permisi memasuki lubangnya yang telah basah "Ahh Tae-hyung."

Gerakan zig zag pelan Taehyung justru membuatnya semakin tak karuan. Kepalanya terus tenggelam pada bahu Taehyung. Kakinya melengkung tak kuasa menahan gairah dalam dirinya.

"Jangan dirapatkan s-sayang."jarinya yang tak masuk mengelus naik turun pantat Jungkook, memijatnya pelan tanpa meninggalkan satu areapun. "Tidurlah, aku akan membuka celanaku."

Gerakan Taehyung sama sekali tak ada yang terlewat dari pandangannya. Bahkan Taehyung hanya melorotkan zippernya, namun justru terlihat begitu menggairahkan. Pipinya memerah malu saat penis Taehyung mencuat berdiri tegak seperti menantangnya.

Sangat besar.

Dan Jungkook malu.

"Ahaha jangan sembunyikan wajahmu Bunny. Saatnya layani aku."

Taehyung menarik Jungkook untuk duduk. Berpindah posisi dimana kini Taehyung yang bersender pada kepala ranjang. "Kemari." Jungkook merangkak mendekati Taehyung. Tangan Taehyung berbuka lalu Jungkook masuk kedalam pelukannya. Taehyung kembali mengecup bibir Jungkook, lalu tersenyum "Kita main pelan-pelan cantik." Kecupan kening menjadi awal hingga Jungkook merangkak mundur lalu mulai mengemut penis Taehyung.

Besar. Dan tak penuh masuk ke dalam mulutnya,sekuat tenaga Jungkook menghisap sesuatu yang membuat mulutnya penuh itu. Tangannya memainkan bola yang menggantung di bawah penis Taehyung. Tangan Taehyung terasa gatal saat melihat bagaimana pantat Jungkook menungging manis di depan matanya.

Ia memajukan badan, mengelus pelan pantat Jungkook yang membuat Jungkook melenguh saat menghisapnya, membuat hisapannya semakin kuat "S-sayang aah terus."

"Hhnghhh." Bibirnya penuh, tapi desahannya tak pernah tertutup. Tangan jahil Taehyung lagi lagi memporak porandakan lubangnya. Tepat pada titik sensitifnya.

"S-sudah Bunny."

Lelehan saliva saat Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya SANGAT MENGGAIRAHKAN. Bibirnya mengkilat bengkak, dan Taehyung sudah tak kuasa saat Jungkook menjilat bibir demi menghilangkan benar salivanya.

"Bangsat."

Kasar. Taehyung membanting Jungkook kasar, meraup lagi bibir menggoda Jungkook. Tangannya memberi arahan agar Jungkook membuka kakinya lebar-lebar.

"T-tae."

"Aaaahh Taeee." Teriak Jungkook saat Taehyung melesakkan miliknya secara penuh dan tanpa ampun pada lubangnya.

"Hn- ahhh—ahhh." Badannya bergoyang naik turun saat Taehyung terus memompanya.

"Bangsaaat, ugh, ketat Jungkook." Pantatnya terus maju mundur seirama dengan hentakan Taehyung.

"T-tae aaah." Jemarinya bergetar saat ia mencoba menyentuh bahu Taehyung. Bibir Taehyung tak mau tinggal diam, kembali mengobrak-abrik leher Jungkook. Membuat tanda tanda kekuasaan pada leher putih yang menjadi candunya, lalu turun ke bawah, kembali menghisap penuh nipple Jungkook. Tanpa menghentikan hentakannya.

"Ugh Jungkook, lakukan ke-ahlianmu."

Jungkook dengan mata terpejam menaik turunkan badannya, mengendarai Taehyung dengan peluh yang terus menetes.

Kakinya terasa lemas tapi ia tak mau menghentikan gerakannya mengurut penis Taehyung dengan lubangnya "T-taee a-akuu"

"Berbaringlah."

Malam ini mereka melupakan apa yang namanya masalah, kekasih ataupun dunia.

Yang ada hanyalah desahan penuh dosa dan hentakan penuh gema yang menemani mereka pada terangnya kamar Taehyung dan berantakannya ranjang Taehyung.

"Tae-aku"

"Bersamaaa."

"Aaaaahhh.."

Taehyung tersenyum saat spermanya membanjiri paha Jungkook dan perutnya penuh dengan milik Jungkook.

"Cantik sekali. Cantik sekali." Taehyung merebahkan badan, menghapus keringat pada dahi Jungkook. "Cantik. Kau sangat cantik dengan peluh dan desahanmu."

"B-berisik."

"Hahah tidurlah. Pulanglah besok. Selamat malam Bunny."

.

.

.

.tbc

GILAK.

Oh sorry. Haaaiii Long Time No See di FF ini hehe.

Maafkan aku. Ah paling juga gada yang nunggu, but saya tetep gawe hehe. Dan makin ga jelas ye kan?

Otte. Ajarin aku bikin nc dongggg…. Ga bisaa ajarrriiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, dm gueh kasih pencerahaaan. ga bsa bikin soalnya :'

Kalo ada yang nunggu aku berterimakasih. Secepatnya akan lanjut.. ah ya review kalian jadi penyemangatku looooohhhhhhhh – LAGI?

cutiepie-v : hm otteyo? :( - LittleOoh : sudahhhhh

sieca27 : enak hehe -kuki - Kyunie : ga akan nyerah, semangkaa- Jimin

syupit jadi pho kan enak hehe - honeypeach : gimana sekarang gimana sekarang? jelaskan nak :'

LittleJasmine2 : ada gak niih besok ya tek jelasin kk - Kookiee92 : ga tekdung dong, kan di luar (?)

Taekooks'cream : nebak apaah? gmna vkook inih hgnhh - qwertyfor555 : masih ada kupu kupunya ga? :"

yunitailfa : hajjjaar brooooo kkk - Homin lover : gmna yaaahhh hm

Deer Antlers : kan Taehyung mengikuti perkembangan zaman (?) - Mawar biru : jawaban andddaaa...tetoootttt wkwkwkw

Cher8 : masih sukaaaa? - Kumawakuma : semangaat juggggaaa

Novya302 : YES


	5. 넷

**Outro : I'll Give it To You**

 **.**

 **,**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vkook / Taekook**

 **M**

 **.**

 **.**

Sinar matahari menembus ruang kamar Taehyung dan menerobos masuk hingga membuat Jungkook terbangun dan menemukan Taehyung berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajahnya "Bisa minggir? Melihat wajahmu di pagi hari rasanya menyebalkan." Taehyung terkekeh, memundurkan kepalanya. Kembali menyamankan posisi dengan tangan kanannya sebagai bantal.

"Ngomong-ngomong ini sudah siang Jeon Jungkook. Apa tidurmu sangat nyenyak?" Taehyung mengulum senyum saat Jungkook melotot kaget, berbalik untuk sekedar melihat jam dan melihat terangnya cuaca siang ini.

Kim Taehyung? Ia bangun pagi sekali. Sekedar untuk menatap raut sempurna milik Jeon Jungkook. Rasanya dunianya amat sangat tentram dan damai hanya karena wajah polos Jungkook saat tertidur. Apalagi saat selimut itu melorot, dan bahu juga dada Jungkook terpampang – Taehyung terus berdoa dalam hati semoga setan dalam dirinya lebih memilih tidur daripada menghajar Jeon Jungkook lagi.

"Sialan dan kau tidak membangunkanku ?!"

"Kau sepertinya sangat nyenyak?" Taehyung menarik selimut untuk menutupi bahu Jungkook. "Aku tak tega. Apalagi melihat wajah malaikatmu saat tidur-"

"Bangsat Kim aku belum memberitahu Hyungku-"

" _Spring_ Hyung? Benar kan nama kontaknya seperti itu?" Jungkook membola "Ada telepon masuk beberapa kali, dan itu mengganggu tidurku. Jadi kuputuskan aku mengiriminya pesan mengatakan bahwa kau ketiduran di rumah Bambam."

Jungkook menghela nafas lega.

"Em, bagaimana semalam? menikmatinya Bunny? Apa kau suka yang kasar? Aku ingin mencobanya-"

"Diam bangsat." Jungkook membungkam mulut Taehyung. Wajahnya memerah. Malu. Jelas saja. Apa saat ini Kim Taehyun tengah merendahkan dirinya? Menganggapnya murahan? Sialan. "Lupakan ini. Aku- aku hanya. Sial. Untuk membuang pedasku. Jangan menganggapku murahan sialan. Aku membencimu Kim. Benar-benar membencimu."

Taehyung mendorong pelan tangan Jungkook, menatapnya dalam "Ku kira semalam kau menyetujuinya? Aku sempat memintanya Jungkook. Apa seperti itu artinya aku menganggapmu murahan?"

Jeon Jungkook diam. Saat Jungkook hendak duduk, tiba-tiba Taehyung mengukungnya, menjadikan kedua tangan Taehyung sebagai tumpuan lalu menatap Jungkook dalam. Jungkook merasa kaget, nafasnya terasa berat saat melihat Taehyung dengan jelas berada di atas wajahnya, nafas hangat Taehyung yang menimpa wajahnya, dan uluran tangan Taehyung yang mengelus pipinya,

"Aku tak menganggapmu murahan, rendahan atau apalah. Aku, bahkan menganggapmu sesuatu yang sangat berharga, sesuatu yang bahkan manusia tak seharusnya memilikimu. Dan si sialan Yugyeom itu benar-benar beruntung. Bangsat. Aku, Kim Taehyung hanya berusaha melepaskanmu dari manusia yang tak pantas untuk memilikimu. Karena sepertinya, iblis manis sepertikulah yang cocok mendampingi makhluk cantik sepertimu. Jadi katakan sejujurnya padaku. Kau itu apa Jeon Jungkook? Berani taruhan, kau bukan manusia. Tak mungkin ada manusia sesempurna dirimu."

Menjijikan.

Tapi Jungkook sukses bersemu. "G-gila. P-pergi sana." Jungkook berusaha menelan ludahnya "Ja-jangan menatapku T-tae. B-bangsat." Sialan. Mengumpatpun ia tergagap?

Kim Taehyung mengulum senyum. "Kau itu cantik Jeon Jungkook. Kau sempurna. Apa Yugyeom sering mengatakan fakta ini padamu? Kalau tidak, ia sangat buta. Karena aku tak akan pernah absen untuk mengagumimu, mengatakan bahwa kau makhluk terindah yang pernah tercipta-"

"Stop! Berhenti. A-aku, h-harus ke toilet!" Jungkook mendorong dada Taehyung dengan keras. Tangannya menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Oh, bukan, bukan karena ia ingin pipis, wajahnya memerah seperti tomat ! Dan Jungkook tak ingin menunjukan wajah merahnya di depan Taehyung, namun tak dapat ia pungkiri, kalimat Taehyung sangat manis.

.

.

.

"Setelah ini jangan menggangguku, pergi jauh-jauh dari hidupku anggap saja sem-"

"Lalu melihatmu tidur dengan pria lain? Oh tidak Jungkookie, tubuhmu hanya untukku. Jangan biarkan tubuhmu tidur dengan sembarang pria."

 _Lalu kau pikir kau apa !_ Jungkook menggerutu dalam hati. Menyerahkan helm dengan kasar. "Tapi Taehyung, aku itu memiliki kekasih. Kau bisa mencari pria atau wanita lain yang mau jadi kekasihmu."

Taehyung menghela nafas, menatap Jungkook dengan mata tajamnya "Jika mereka bukan kau. Aku tak mau. Aku pergi, makanlah, kau tak mau makan dirumahku. Aku akan mencoba pelan-pelan, jadi anggap saja saat ini kau itu temanku. Aku pergi, _bye,_ manis !" Jungkook mendesis saat Taehyung melayangkan _flying kiss_ , Taehyung itu sangat keras kepala dan itu membuat Jungkook merasa pusing.

Jungkook berjalan pelan menuju apartemennya. Suasana lorong sedikit sepi, beruntungnya saat ini dia hanya memiliki jadwal kuliah sore. Ruangnya terasa dingin, jelas Seokjin tidak berada di rumah, pria itu sedang berada di tempat kerjanya. Tempat pertama yang ia tuju adalah dapur, perutnya benar-benar lapar. Ia begitu gengsi saat Taehyung menawarinya makan, ia hanya tak ingin Taehyung merasa kalau Jungkook sudah lulu pada pria setan itu.

Dan Seokjin adalah sosok seorang malaikat sungguhan. Pria itu sengaja meninggalkan makanan untuk Jungkook. Jungkook tak dapat menyembunyikan senyum saat melihat makanan tersaji di depannya, ia hanya perlu menghangatkannya saja.

Siangnya berjalan lancar, dua jam sebelum jam kuliahnya, Yugyeom menjemputnya, mengajaknya makan dan di terima baik oleh Jungkook. Mereka itu, jarang pergi berdua, _well, yah_ Yugyeom memang sering menghampirinya, mengecupnya, mengatakan selamat pagi atau menanyakan kabar atau membawakan sesuatu untuk Jungkook. Tapi mereka jarang pergi atau jalan berdua, Yugyeom selalu sibuk dengan aktivitasnya, tapi bukan masalah untuk Jungkook memang. Jungkook memang tidak terlalu suka bepergian.

 _Well_

"Semalam kau sedang apa? Aku susah sekali menghubungimu." Mata Jungkook bergerak gugup. Ia kembali mengangkat sweater bagian lehernya karena, _shit,_ Kim Taehyung meninggalkan bekas disana dan Jungkook tak mau Yugyeom melihatnya.

"A-aku tidur cepat. Aku tidak enak badan semalam." ucapnya dengan cepat.

"Pantas, kau memakai sweater di cuaca seperti ini. Bagian mana yang sakit?" Tangan besar Yugyeom menyentuh dahi Jungkook dengan lembut.

 _P-pantat._ Ucap Jungkook dalam hati.

"P-perut. Aku makan ramyeon pedas semalam dan pe-perutku sangat yah sangat sakit." Tidak bohong memang kan?

"Jangan lagi-lagi oke? Aku akan mengantarmu ke kampus, kau habiskan pastamu, sayang."

"Lalu kau?"

"Aku ada acara basket. Aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Tak apa?" Jungkook tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri Hyung."

"T-tapi Jungkook."

"Hyung percaya padaku? Bukankah besok kau sibuk? Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan bangun pagi, membeli bunga, lalu naik kereta lalu sampai lalu pulang." Seokjin terkekeh melihat gaya bicara Jungkook yang menggemaskan, tangannya gatal untuk tidak mencubit gemas pipi Jungkook.

"Baiklah anak maniiiiss." Seokjin mencubit dan menggoyangkan pipi Jungkook "Hyung akan membangunkanmu dan memasak pagi untukmu." Jungkook tersenyum lebar, memamerkan gigi kelincinya.

"H-hyung, apa dia akan datang?"

"Huh?" Seokjin menelan ludahnya gugup "T-tidak tahu. Yah. Mungkin." Ia tak dapat menyembunyikan sikap gugupnya.

"Yah, aku rasa tidak. Tahun lalu ia tak datang kan? Dia sudah membuang semuanya Hyung. Seharusnya ia membuangku utuh, bukan separuh." Jungkook terkekeh sedih "Sudahlah aku harus tidur. Bye Hyung." Seokjin hanya mengangguk.

" _Kau salah Jungkookie, setiap tahun ia datang. Setiap tahun ia selalu berada di belakangmu. Meletakan bunga sesudah dirimu. Meneteskan air mata bahkan sebelum dirimu menangis. Dia-dia hanya takut Jungkook-ah."_ Seokjin ingin sekali mengatakan itu dengan keras. Ia ingin adiknya tahu, tapi ia – Seokjin rasa ia tak berhak melakukan apapun.

Jungkook bangun lebih awal dari Seokjin. Ia begitu bersemangat hari ini. Bahkan ia yang membangunkan Seokjin agar pria itu memasak. Senyumnya tak pernah luntur semenjak ia bangun. Bahkan ia melambai dengan bahagia saat Seokjin mengantarnya ke stasiun kereta.

Jungkook sempat membuang nafas gugup saat melihat kereta di depannya. Setiap tahun, ia harus bisa menahan rasa takutnya. Setiap tahun ia harus bisa melewati traumanya. Dengan langkah kecil dan dengan menggenggam erat sebuket bunga mawar hijau di tangannya, Jungkook berjalan masuk ke dalam kereta. Dengan diam ia mencari nomor duduknya, tersenyum kecil saat menemukan kursinya. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk segera berangkat.

Pulang ke kampung halamannya di Busan.

Jungkook menggoyangkan bunganya, bergumam musik dari Zayn Malik yang tengah menjadi candu untuknya. Kereta sudah mulai bergerak, dan Jungkook tak sabar untuk melihat pemandangan yang akan ia lewati. Bibirnya terus bergumam, hingga matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depannya dengan sebuket bunga –

"Yoongi Hyung?"

Yoongi mematung di tempatnya. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa Jungkook akan berada di depannya. Bahwa Jungkook akan melihatnya, melihatnya menaiki kereta menuju Busan.

"K-kau j-juga pergi Hyung?" Yoongi hanya diam. Mencoba mengabaikan Jungkook dan segera duduk di depan lelaki yang lebih muda darinya.

Melihat Yoongi yang sama sekali tak meresponnya, Jungkook hanya dapat terkekeh kaku lalu menunduk. Yoongi tak akan mungkin mau menjawab pertanyaannya. "Ternyata kau datang ya Hyung." Nadanya terkesan sendu "Aku hanya tak menyangka. Maaf, anggap saja aku tak menyapamu."

Lalu Yoongi mendongak, menemukan Jungkook bersandar pada kaca jendela kereta, bunga besar yang Jungkook bawa menutupi wajah lelaki manis itu. Namun Jungkook tak dapat menyembunyikannya, sekecil apapun, Yoongi akan melihatnya.

Melihat air mata mengalir di sudut mata Jungkook, menyaksikan Jungkook duduk di depannya menangis diam seperti itu, benar-benar membuatnya semakin merasa seperti pengecut.

Karena yang bisa ia lakukan hanya diam dan diam.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung menggerutu, ia tengah duduk di atas motor besarnya, dengan sebongkah permen rasa stroberi dan ponsel di tangannya. Ia menggerutu karena Jeon Jungkook dari pagi tak dapat ia hubungi hingga malam hari. Kim Taehyung itu rindu…

Ia sudah mencoba menunggu Jungkook di depan gerbang kampus pria manis itu, namun Jungkook sama sekali tidak terlihat. Jadi ia memilih menelpon Jimin untuk menemaninya duduk di pinggir jalan, tak jauh dari apartemen Jungkook.

Tiba-tiba di tempatnya berubah menjadi gelap, Taehyung mendongak menatap rumah di sekitarnya, sama saja, petugas listrik pastinya sedang iseng hingga membuat listrik mati seperti ini. Taehyung meminggirkan motornya, tak mau di trotoar seperti ini atau ada orang yang menabraknya, ia memilih berdiri di dekat gang kecil, sembari menanti Jimin.

Jimin datang sedikit membuatnya jengkel. Lampu motor pria itu menyorot langsung ke wajah Taehyung, membuat silau di tempat gelap seperti ini. Jimin hanya tertawa saja lalu menghampiri Taehyung.

"Ada apa memanggilku kesini? Tidak elit sekali. Ku kira kau akan mengajakku ke bar." Taehyung mendengus, meminta Jimin mematikan ponsel karena terasa begitu silau.

"Aku bosan suara musik. Kau tahu aku rindu Jungkook. Dan entah kenapa aku jadi berada disini. Ah mungkin ini tempat dimana aku pernah bertemu Jungkook." Jimin menghela nafas, baru kali ini Kim Taehyung dilanda cinta, dan terlihat menyebalkan seperti ini.

"Tinggal kau hubungi, ajak jalan lalu bercinta."

"Dan masalahnya disitu Park Jimin. Dia tidak menjawab teleponku ! Bahkan ponselnya tidak dapat dihubungi."

Jimin menghela nafas lalu menunduk, gelap, ia bahkan hanya dapat melihat sepatunya dengan remang cahaya "Aku juga. Yoongi tidak dapat di hubungi. Mungkin bersama Hoseok." Mereka tertawa kaku bersama. Lagi lagi mereka merasakan kemiripan dalam hidup mereka.

"Ayah memintaku pulang besok." Jimin mencoba memecah keheningan. "Aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Seberapa keraspun, aku tidak dapat menghindar."

Taehyung tersenyum dalam kegelapan "Datang saja. Jangan pikirkan diriku." Rasanya Jimin ingin menabrakan diri pada tiang listrik saat ini. Mendengar suara Taehyung yang begitu enteng membuatnya sakit. Kenapa Taehyung bisa setenang ini?

Mereka kembali diam, diam bukan karena canggung, namun terkadang dengan suasana diam seperti ini, mereka dapat memikirkan dan merasakan segala hal.

Memikirkan bagaimana hidup mereka saling terikat, terpaut dan memilik kesamaan.

Sama-sama kacau dan berantakan.

"T-t-t-olong." Jimin mengerutkan dahi saat dengan samar-samar mendengar suara seseorang dan langkah kaki.

"Taehyung."

"Hm?"

"T-tol-"

"Mendengar sesuatu?" Taehyung mengerutkan kening. "Taehyung, gang." Dengan cepat mereka melompati motor, berlari menuju gang gelap dimana mereka merasakan suara seseorang meminta tolong.

Kim Taehyung menyipitkan mata saat melihat seorang pria tengah terpojok pada dinding tembok dan ada tiga pria besar tengah mencumbu dan mencoba melakukan hal tidak senonoh lainnya.

"Hey ! Berhenti !" Taehyung berteriak keras. Seketika ketiga pria itu menghentikan aksi mereka, menatap dua pria yang tak berjarak jauh darinya. Pria yang tadi terpojokan kini melorotkan badan, menyembunyikan wajah pada kedua lututnya. Dia menangis dalam diam, badannya bergetar hebat.

"Siapa kalian?" Taehyung maju selangkah, merasa tersindir saat tiga pria itu tak mengenalinya.

"Kurasa tak perlu berkenalan. Dasar bajingan." Tanpa Taehyung tahu, Jimin sudah berlari menghajar satu pria. Taehyung sempat melongo bingung hingga ia menyusul Jimin.

Perkelahian tak terelakkan. Mata mereka tak dapat melihat dengan jelas, namun benda berkilau berwarna perak itu sudah menjadi penanda, kalau tiga pria itu memakai senjata tajam sementara Taehyung hanya memiliki setangkai permen tak berguna.

Perut dan kaki Taehyung sempat terkena tendangan, dan bibir Jimin mengeluarkan darah. Badan lawan mereka begitu besar dan sulit untuk mereka lumpuhkan. Apalagi Jimin dan Taehyung harus dengan lihai menghindari tusukan dari benda tajam yang mereka bawa.

Sementara pria yang bergetar itu terus menjerit saat mendengar suara tonjokan dan tendangan. Ia melirik bagaimana pria berbadan besar itu terus berusaha memainkan pisaunya. Ia ketakutan sangat ketakutan. Kakinya seperti lumpuh hingga ia tak dapat berdiri dan kabur. Ia hanya bisa terduduk dan menangis. Menyaksikan salah satu dari pria itu tersayat pada lengannya saat tiba-tiba lampu menyala.

Taehyung tak tinggal diam saat melihat lengan Jimin mengeluarkan darah. Amarahnya semakin menjadi. Ia maju tiga langkah dan langsung menendang tepat pada pria botak di depannya. Pria botak itu jatuh tersungkur dan segera berdiri, sebelum pria itu benar-benar berdiri, Taehyung dengan sekuat tenaga menendang wajah pria itu dengan kakinya. Membuat pria itu terjungkal. Dan saat ada pria datang menyerang, Taehyung segera membogem mentah pria berambut pirang hingga hidung pria itu mengeluarkan darah.

Jimin tersenyum miring.

Taehyung yang sesungguhnya tengah muncul.

 _Well_ , Jimin akan ikut menikmatinya. Tanpa memikirkan tangannya yang terluka, Jimin meladeni pria berambut merah di depannya. Menendangnya dengan kasar, sesekali melirik Taehyung yang seperti kesetanan. Taehyung bergerak membabi buta, mencengkram kasar pergelangan pria botak, memelintirnya hingga membuat pisau dari pria botak itu terjatuh dan langsung di pungut Taehyung, dan dengan cepat menancapkannya pada perut pria botak di depannya.

"Pergi, dan aku tak akan membunuhmu lebih kejam." Pria pirang itu mendelik ketakutan segera mengambil pria botak dan berteriak untuk mundur. Mereka pergi sambil berlari dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah.

Baik Jimin dan Taehyung hanya tersenyum miring, lalu membersihkan lutut dan tangan mereka dari debu, "Kau baik Jimin?"

"Tidak pernah sebaik ini." Mereka tertawa, lalu seketika terdengar rintihan dari pria yang masih terduduk, dengan cepat Taehyung dan Jimin menghampiri dan melakukan pertolongan.

.

.

"Minumlah agar kau merasa lebih baik."

"T-terimakasih." Jimin masih dapat melihat dengan jelas bekas air mata pada wajah pria di depannya.

"Sampai mana mereka melakukan perbuatan menjijikan itu?"

"Me-mereka ha-hanya mencium leherku dan meraba da-dadaku." Ucap pria itu dengan masih bergetar.

"Sialan. Seharusnya kubunuh saja mereka."Mendengar suara Taehyung, Jimin menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang menyenderkan punggung pada kursi. Mereka tengah berada di salah satu kedai tempat makan tak jauh dari gang tadi. Mendengar kalimat Taehyung membuat pria tadi semakin bergetar

"Taehyung !" Jimin yang menyadari segera kembali menatap pria di depannya "Tenanglah. Sudah tidak apa-apa, sepertinya kau lebih tua dariku. Bukan mak-"

"Y-ya, k-kau seperti seumuran adikku." Jimin tersenyum.

"Aku Park Jimin, dan dia Kim Taehyung. Jangan takut pada kami. Kami tak berbuat macam-macam padamu. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Pria di depannya membola, ia sudah tidak bergetar, tapi tangannya bergerak gugup. Ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, namun rasanya semua kalimatnya tertelan.

"S-seokjin, Kim Seokjin." Ucapnya dengan lirih lalu memandang Jimin dan Taehyung bergantian. "B-boleh aku meminta nomor kalian? E-em sebagai u-capan terimakasih. Aku p-pandai memasak, aku bisa mengundang kalian datang kerumahku dan bertemu adikku." Jimin mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Tentu," Ucap Taehyung dengan riang.

.

.

.

Jimin benar-benar mengantarnya, sementara Taehyung tengah menemui para teman kelompoknya, meminta mereka untuk mengecek gang di daerah tempat mereka berkelahi tadi. Karena Taehyung tak mau jika terjadi sesuatu pada Jungkook nantinya.

"Wah kau tinggal disini. Aku pernah kesini. _Well,_ karena Taehyung."

"Taehyung? Pernah kesini?"

"Em. Ada seseorang yang dia suka tinggal disini."

"D-dia sering kemari?" Jimin mengangkat bahu tanda tidak mengerti.

"Sudah malam, aku pulang. Semoga kau baik-baik saja. Lebih berhati-hati lain kali." Seokjin tersenyum mengangguk.

"Terimakasih dan maaf untuk lukamu." Jimin tertawa,

"Kausudah mengucapkannya berulang kali. Baik. aku pergi."

Seokjin bahkan sudah tidak terlalu memikirkan kejadian tadi, banyak pikiran tiba-tiba datang membuat kepalanya pusing. Ia tak bisa mematiskan, namun banyak hal mengganjal dalam hatinya. Namun lambat laun ia kembali mengingat Jungkook. Mengingat kenapa ia mau melewati gang itu, karena ia ingin cepat sampai kerumah, karena tiba-tiba Jungkook menelponnya sambil menangis.

Kini rasa khawatir memenuhi dadanya. Ia sedikit berlari menuju pintu kamarnya, saat ia hendak memasukan nomor, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, ada pesan dari Min Yoongi,

 **[ Maafkan aku Seokjin-ah. Aku bodoh]**

Kini ia tahu, tanpa membalas pesan Yoongi, Seokjin segera berlari memasuki rumahnya. Gelap. Layaknya tak ada kehidupan di dalamnya. Tapi ia terus berlari, berlari menuju kamar Jungkook. Sama gelapnya. Tapi Seokjin tahu, ada Jungkook tengah menangis di dalam sana.

Seokjin menyalakan lampu, hatinya terasa begitu perih saat menemukan Jungkook meringkuk di atas lantai, menangis seperti itu.

"Kookie-ah." Seokjin segera berlari. Berlari memeluk Jungkook. Dadanya benar-benar begitu sakit. Jungkook terlihat begitu rapuh. Ia mendudukan Jungkook. Memeluknya erat, mengusap punggung Jungkook dengan pelan. Seokjin ingin menangis, ingin menyerot seluruh rasa sakit Jungkook. Jungkook tak berhak sakit seperti ini. "Sudah. Ada Hyung. Ada Hyung disini. Semua baik baik saja sayang."

"H-hyung." Suaranya terdengar lirih dan serak. "H-hyung." Nafasnya terasa berat. Jungkook semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat merasakan dadanya bertambah sakit.

"Semua baik-baik saja Jungkookie. Jang-"

"D-dia membenciku Hyung. Di-dia bilang di-dia tak menginginkanku. Dia bilang, dia-"

"Tidak sayang. Dia bohong. Dia tak membencimu. Dia hanya membenci dirinya sendiri."

"D-dia tak datang bersamaku Hyung. Dia hanya berdiri di gerbang. Hyung. Dadaku begitu sakit. Hyung, aku hanya ingin dia kembali." Lalu Jungkook kembali menangis kencang. Badannya bergetar hebat dan Seokjin tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa duduk, memeluk Jungkook, mengusap punggung adiknya dengan lembut dan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja. Seokjin merasa begitu bodoh.

.

.

.

Taehyung merasa amat resah, hampir seminggu Jungkook tak dapat ia hubungi. Lelaki kelinci itu seolah-olah menghilang. Seolah-olah kata yang di ucapkan Jungkook menjadi kenyataan, jika pria itu tak mau bertemu lagi dengannya. Tidak. Taehyung tak akan pernah melepaskan Jungkook. Jadi semalam ia mencoba menghubungi Bambam, dan pria itu mengatakan bahwa Jungkook sudah tidak berangkat selama tiga hari. Dan itu membuat Taehyung semakin khawatir.

Namun hari ini Jungkook datang ke kelas, Bambam mengabarinya tadi siang. Jadi hari ini Taehyung tengah melangkah menuju kelas Jungkook yang mungkin sebentar lagi selesai. Dan wow, seluruh mahasiswa yang ia lewati, semua memandang penasaran pada Taehyung. Bahkan beberapa wanita menjerit.

Taehyung datang dengan jaket hitam dan bandana merah. Sungguh sempurna. Ia dengan percaya diri terus berjalan, Bambam sudah mengatakan dimana letak kelas mereka. Taehyung sempat mengintip dan kelas Jungkook masih belum selesai. Jadi ia menyandarkan badan pada tembok, menunggu Jungkook. Namun belum ada sepuluh menit, terlihat pintu kelas terbuka dan para mahasiswa keluar, beberapa melongo karena melihat pria Tampan tengah berdiri di depan pintu. Bahkan ada yang menghentikan langkah, membuat macet para mahasiswa yang belum keluar kelas. Bambam datang dan memberikan kedipan manja pada Taehyung dan mengatakan Jungkook ada di dalam belum beranjak keluar. Taehyung hanya mengangguk lalu menerobos kerumunan.

Bibirnya seketika tersenyum saat akhirnya ia dapat melihat Jungkook. Jungkook tengah terduduk, sendirian, membereskan peralatan kelasnya. Dengan langkah pasti, Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook. Wajah Jungkook terlihat begitu muram dan sedih, Taehyung menumpukan badan pada kedua lututnya, memandang Jungkook dari bawah.

"Hai?"

Jungkook hanya diam lalu melirik Taehyung. Pipinya terlihat lebih kurus dari terakhir kali Taehyung bertemu. Dan itu membuat dadanya sedikit nyeri, Jungkook-nya sedang tidak baik.

"Hey, kenapa?" Jungkook tak memakinya, tak memarahinya. Dan itu pertanda Jungkook sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang seperti biasa.

"Pergilah Tae," Ucapnya lirih tanpa tenaga.

"Hey Jungkook." Taehyung menangkup pipi Jungkook dengan kedua tangannya menatap pria manis itu dengan dalam "Kau kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Jungkook menggeleng, menatap Taehyung dengan sendu "Hey, kau bisa bercerita padaku, dan apa-apaan ini. Aku tak menyukai pipi kurusmu." Jungkook hanya diam.

"Baiklah jika tidak mau berbicara," Taehyung mengelus pipi Jungkook dengan ibu jarinya, merasakan bagaimana halus dan kurusnya pipi Jungkook "Aku ingin mengajakmu makan. Oke. Makan yang banyak, aku rindu pipi tembammu."

"Tidak."

"Ayolah, janji, aku tak berbuat macam-macam."

"Tidak-"

"Kook"

"Rumahmu. Aku ingin kerumahmu saja." Seketika Taehyung tersenyum, tersenyum sangat manis lalu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baik princess."

.

Jungkook terus diam, diam bahkan saat mereka memasuki apartemen Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung begitu penasaran apa yang terjadi pada pujaan hatinya. Dengan pelan Taehyung meletakkan tas Jungkook pada sofa, memandang dengan diam Jungkook yang tengah mendudukan diri lalu mendongak menatap Jungkook. Taehyung mengangkat dagunya, lalu menaikkan alis.

"Kenapa sayang?" Jungkook menggeleng lalu kembali menunduk. "Sebentar." Sedikit berlari kecil, Taehyung menghampiri kulkasnya lalu kembali mendekati Jungkook "Semenjak kau datang, aku mengisi kulkasku dengan susu pisang. Ku rasa kau menyukainya kan? Minum sebanyak yang kau mau." Jungkook mengangguk lalu menerima uluran botol susu pisang dari Taehyung.

Taehyung menghela nafas lalu melorotkan badan , kembali bertumpu pada lututnya "Jungkook." Tangan besarnya menggenggeam tangan kiri Jungkook. "Katakan sesuatu. Kau tahu betapa aku khawatirnya melihatmu seperti ini?"

"Kau khawatir?" Taehyung mengangguk. Sembari mengelus tangan tangan Jungkook dengan jarinya. Jungkook meletakkan susu pisangnya lalu menatap Taehyung dengan dalam. "Tae. Aku ingin bertanya. Apa kau tahu rasanya bagaimana saat kau justru di buang oleh seseorang yang paling kau sayangi di dunia? Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya saat dia justru meninggalkanmu padahal kau hanya memiliki dia dalam hidupmu?"

Taehyung seketika membeku. Tak menyangka hal seperti yang justru kaluar dari bibir tipis Jungkook. Taehyung mematung, ia bahkan tak dapat membuka mulutnya.

Ia tahu, bukan Yugyeom yang tengah Jungkook bicarakan. Taehyung tahu, seseorang ini pasti begitu berharga dalam hidup Jungkook.

"Tae?"

"A-aku tahu Jungkook-ah. Aku tahu. Karena akupun merasakannya." Jungkook membola.

Taehyung tersenyum mengangguk. "Jja, jangan sedih seperti itu bunny. Akan ku tunjukkan sesuatu. Mau jalan sendiri atau ku gendong?" Taehyung, mencoba untuk tidak membahas, karena ia tahu, itu tak baik untuk Jungkook saat ini.

"Hah?"

"Berdiri sayang. Mau ku gendong?" Taehyung mengulurkan tangan, dan Jungkook menerimannya dengan bingun.

Mereka berjalan dengan diam, dengan tangan Jungkook dalam genggaman Taehyung. Taehyung merogoh saku saat mereka berhenti di depan pintu. Lalu memasukkan kunci berwarna perak, dan membuat Jungkook semakin bingung. "Masuklah." Taehyung menuntun Jungkook untuk masuk. Lalu tangannya bergerak untuk menyalakan lampu dan seketika mata Jungkook membola.

Dia berada dalam ruangan luas, berisi ratusan foto dan lukisan. Dengan dinding penuh warna dan lantai yang terdapat beberapa bekas cat. "Tae?" Jungkook terpaku pada salah satu bingkai foto berukuran besar. Foto dengan wajahnya, tengah tertidur, dan pundaknya terekspos dengan jelas. Jungkook menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya sambil menaikkan alis.

"Em yeah, itu foto dirimu." Jungkook memicingkan mata "Aku memotretmu saat kita selesai bercinta di kamarku dan kau tertidur sangat nyenyak. Kau tahu, kau satu-satunya seseorang yang terlihat begitu cantik dan bersinar ketika tertidur dan memejamkan mata. Aku menyukai bulu matamu yang panjang, aku menyukai hembusan nafasmu yang teratur." Taehyung menarik pinggang Jungkook hingga menempel padanya lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jungkook "Kau hal tercantik yang kulihat saat aku membuka mata. Kau indah bahkan saat kau tertidur Jungkookie." Jungkook menunduk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

"Dan yeah, aku ingin mengabadikan sesuatu yang indah dan menatapnya jika aku tengah sedih. Keberatan?" di luar dugaan justru Jungkook menggeleng dengan malu-malu. Membuat Taehyung tertawa lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Jungkook.

"Aku menyukai melukis. Mau bermain cat bersama?"

Sore itu, Jungkook habiskan dengan tertawa, mengoleskan banyak cat pada wajah dan baju Taehyung. Ia tertawa begitu keras, sedikit melupakan rasa sakitnya. Ia berlari mengejar Taehyung dengan tangan berlumuran cat, lalu mengoleskannya pada pipi Taehyung.

Lalu dimana Taehyung memeluk Jungkook dari belakang, memutarnya dengan kencang lalu mengecup pipinya dengan kilat dan segera berlari sebelum Jungkook kembali melukis di wajahnya.

Mereka tertawa, tertawa layaknya masalah yang mereka miliki, dapat mereka tekan sebentar, sesaat, saat mereka bisa tertawa seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

hehe hay? sorry for typos dan yaah. ceritanya makin ga bagus kan ya? pada nyesel baca ni ye, maafkan akuuuuuuuuu. bulan kemarin isinya bikin presentasi, film, makalah dan wawancara cibuk.

oh iya thankyou review kemariiiiiiinnn aaa jinjjjjaaa

aku tuh pengen ngobrol2 sama kalian sisan ngucapin terimakasih. tapi gatau lewat mana wkwk. lewat sini yee

Tapi beneran makasih ya. semoga apdet cepet dan lebih baik lagi

honeypeach : serius nih nunggu yugyeom kookie putus ? :( honeypeach : BAGAIMANA DENGAN CHAP INI BRUH? TERIMAKASIH YAAMPUN EYKE TERHURA :(

imaydiianna : "ih ga kok, kata siapa ih,"-Jungkook

LittleOoh : WOookke

Kyunie : Nanti nunggu namjun lamar gue :)

Taekooks'cream : BAGAIMANA DENGAN CHAP INI CHINGU WOY? WOY TERIMAKASIH REVIEWNYA. SINI LOPE LOPE DAAAHHHH

syupit : Pelakor emang gemesin minta di remes LOL

taemochii : Hanjiiir :v

Kookiee92 : is jangan brojol dulu... kookie masih kecil

Shin Ji Rim : hai, bagaimana sekarang? kkk

allsvties-xo : wah penggila smut ini tah :v

RedMoonby : dan saya typo. maakaasihh koreksinya chingu

Tink224 : hehe nggakok - kuki

Novya302 : thankyouu


	6. 다섯

**Outro : I'll Give it To You**

 **.**

 **,**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vkook / Taekook**

 **M**

 **.**

 **.**

"T-tae." Jungkook mencengkram erat bahu Taehyung saat pria di hadapannya kembali menyesap lehernya begitu rakus. Meninggalkan bercak-bercak berwarna merah yang membuat bagian bawah Taehyung semakin mengeras. Ia tak melupakan untuk terus meremas pantat Jungkook yang berada dalam pangkuannya. Jungkook terus bergerak gelisah, karena ciuman dan remasan Taehyung membuatnya dadanya terasa panas.

Ciuman Taehyung kembali merambat ke arah dagu, mengecupnya bagaikan itu adalah pahatan terindah dari Tuhan, lalu melumat bibir tipis Jungkook, menyapa seluruh bagian dalam mulut Jungkook, menggigit kecil bibir bawah Jungkook, membuat Jungkook mendesah kecil. "T-tae ah." Taehyung tersenyum lalu memundurkan wajahnya, melepas tautan ciumannya. Menatap Jungkook begitu memuja.

"Cantik. Kau sangat cantik Jungkookie." Tangannya berpindah untuk menyentuh pipi merah Jungkook, mengelusnya dengan lembut "Bagaimana mata polos itu dapat menatapku begitu nakal saat ini hm?"

"D-diam bangsat. Kenapa tidak di lanjutkan saja !" Taehyung tertawa lalu tangannya melingkar pada pinggang Jungkook.

"Sudah tidak sabar eh?" Jungkook menundukkan wajah, merasa kesal dengan kalimatnya sendiri. Taehyung merapatkan dadanya pada Jungkook. "Jangan bilang berhenti, princess."

Tangan besar itu meremat pinggang kecil Jungkook. Kembali membawa Jungkook dalam ciuman panas. Merasakan bagaimana tangan halus Jungkook meremat rambutnya. Membuat rambutnya berantakan. Dengan pelan Taehyung melepas kaos Jungkook, mengelus pelan punggung pria cantik yang duduk di atas pahanya. "Bayi," Taehyung terkekeh lalu menciumi leher Jungkook.

Jemarinya tak henti mengelus punggung Jungkook dan lidahnya tak berhenti menyapa bagaimana halusnya dada Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook mengerang frustasi saat terus terus menjilat bagian dadanya. Ia menginginkan lebih. Tangannya membawa kepala Taehyung ke depan nipple nya, membuat lidah Taehyung bermain pada area sensitif Jungkook, menjilat putting kecilnya lalu mencumbunya rakus. Bibirnya terus berusaha _menyusu_ pada nipple Jungkook, bermain dengan giginya membuat Jungkook bergetar merasakan lidah Taehyung bermain pada nipple nya "T-taehyung aah." Tangannya tak mau diam, Taehyung meremas dada Jungkook.

Rasanya Jungkook kehilangan akal saat Taehyung terus bermain di area dadanya. Merasakan bagaimana lidah Taehyung mengobrak-abrik nipplenya, membuatnya mengeras dan memerah. Dan bagaimana tangan besar Taehyung meremas kuat dadanya, memijatnya teratur membuat Jungkook melayang. "T-tae."

"Biarkan sayang, biarkan aku bermain dengan puas bersama dadamu, sebelum aku berbagi dengan anak-anakku. Biarkan aku serakah kali ini." Jungkook tak dapat menjawab. Ia terlalu malu saat mendengar kalimat dari Taehyung.

Saat dirasa cukup, Taehyung memundurkan badan dan melihat bagaimana dada Jungkook begitu merah dan penuh dengan bercak. "Wow." Taehyung tersenyum. "Berdiri dari pangkuanku Bunny."

"H-huh?"

Taehyung mengangkat alis lalu mendorong Jungkook untuk turun dari pangkuannya. "Lepas celanamu."

"T-tae?"

"Lepas sayang, tak usah malu. Aku akan melihatmu dari sini." Jungkook menunduk menyembunyikan rona merahnya. Ia tak pernah melepas celananya sendiri saat bercinta dengan Taehyung. Taehyung yang sering melakukannya. Dan saat dia harus melepas sendiri celananya, ia merasa begitu malu. Tapi tanpa berpikir lagi, Jungkook melorotkan celananya.

Semua terekam jelas oleh mata Taehyung. Jungkook dengan wajah memerah melepas celananya. Begitu menggemaskan. Adakah seseorang yang tengah bercinta terlihat menggemaskan? Hanya Jeon Jungkook seorang.

Jungkook sudah telanjang bulat di hadapannya. Tangan Jungkook berusaha menutupi area selangkangannya, membuat Taehyung tertawa "Jangan di tutupi Bunny, aku tahu itu kecil. Tapi terlihat menggemaskan kok."

"Taehyung!"

"Haha, baiklah. Kemari sayang." Taehyung mengulurkan tangan dan diterima baik oleh Jungkook. Ia melihat bagaimana kaki ramping itu terbuka dan pantat Jungkook mendarat di pahanya. Jungkook terlihat begitu seksi. Taehyung tak dapat menahan untuk segera mengecup Jungkook dan meremas kuat pantat Jungkook. Menggenggamnya dengan tangan besarnya dan memijatnya dengan halus.

Jungkook mengalungkan tangannya pada Taehyung, mengikuti bagaimana Taehyung terus mencumbu bibirnya. Tangan Taehyung merambat untuk mengelus paha Jungkook, lalu meremas paha dalam Jungkook, membuat Jungkook mendesah.

Dengan pelan Taehyung merubah posisinya, menidurkan Jungkook dalam ranjangnya, dengan tangan Jungkook masih merangkul lehernya. "Aku menyukai matamu." Kecupan datang pada kedua mata Jungkook. "Dan aku juga menyukai desahan dosamu." Tangan besarnya merambat menggenggam tangan Jungkook, membawanya berada diatas kepala Jungkook, lalu mengikatnya dengan kaos Jungkook. "Terus letakkan tangan di atas princess, jangan melanggar. Aku belum ingin menghukummu." Jungkook mengkerutkan kening namun memilih mengangguk.

Ciuman Taehyung turun ke area perut ramping Jungkook, mengecupnya bertubi-tubi, lalu turun ke bawah, mencium gemas paha bagian dalam Jungkook, membuat Jungkook menggerakkan tubuhnya gelisah. Taehyung tersenyum saat ia mengangkat wajahnya "Tanganmu Bunny."

Jungkook merasa begitu frustasi, ia merasa akan gila jika tak dapat menyentuh Taehyung saat ini juga. Ia ingin menyentuh Taehyung, meremat pundak pria itu, menjambak rambut Taehyung, mencakar punggung Taehyung, karena ini terasa begitu nikmat, saat Taehyung dengan lihai tengah mengocok penisnya. "T-tae, bia-rkan a-aku menyentuhmu."

"No, baby. Hari ini biarkan kau menerima saja." Tangan Taehyung dengan cepat mengocok milik Jungkook, hingga badan Jungkook bergetar dan mengeluarkan cairan putih yang membasahi tangan Taehyung. Taehyung mengecup ujung penih Jungkook lalu menundukan kepala berada tepat di area bawah Jungkook "Buka kakimu Princess, biarkan aku bermain dengan lub- wow." Taehyung membola saat melihat bagaimana lubang Jungkook berkedut merah dan terlihat begitu menggiurkan. Ia menjilat bibirnya penuh nafsu, lalu memainkan jarinya yang sudah basah dan mulai memijak hole Jungkook. Dan Jungkook mengerang frustasi, karena demi setan, tangan panjang Taehyung itu membuatnya gila. "T-tae, p-please."

"Please apa sayang?"

"A-ah please." Taehyung terkekeh.

"Katakan yang jelas," jemarinya masih bermain, membuat gerakan zigzag, mengelur lembut area yang berkedut.

"M-masuki aku T-tae. Fuck m-me please, l-let y-your dick inside m-me." Taehyung merasa takjub. Tak menyangka bibir manis Jungkook akan mengucapkan kalimat dosa seperti itu. Ia terkekeh lalu mengangkat tubuhnya mendekat ke Jungkook, tanpa melepas jemari pada lubang Jungkook.

"Sure, Honey."

Jungkook benar-benar gila malam ini. Ia tak dapat menyentuh Taehyung, ia tak dapat menyalurkan rasa frustasinya, bahkan saat Taehyung menumbuknya dengan keras. Memasukkan miliknya penuh ke dalam lubang Jungkook. Yang ia lakukan hanya mendesah dan mendesah. Bahkan saat Taehyung memintanya untuk menungging, ia hanya dapat mengeluarkan air mata, karena wow, ini sungguh nikmat, saat Taehyung menampar pantatnya hingga memerah dan menusuknya begitu dalam. Rasa frustasi ini sungguh nikmat bagi Jungkook.

.

.

.

"Tae."

"Hm?" Jungkook mendongark, dan menemukan Taehyung tengah menatapnya. Saat ini mereka tengah berbaring, dengan Jungkook berada dalam pelukan Taehyung, kepala Jungkook bersandar pada dada bidang Taehyung, dan mereka masih telanjang polos hanya tertutup oleh oleh selimut.

"Jangan katakan apapun pada Yugyeom." Rasanya seperti tertusuk. Setelah bercinta yang terlintas dalam pikiran Jungkook adalah Yugyeom? Setelah Jungkook mendesahkan namanya, yang ia pikirkan tetap Yugyeom. Taehyung tersenyum kecut.

"Ya."

"Tae!"

"Hm."

"Kau kenapa sih." Jungkook mengangkat tubuhnya. Mengerucutkan bibir karena ia rasa Taehyung mengacuhkannya.

"Apa memang."

"Ih Taehyung!" Taehyung menghela nafas.

"Sudah kemari saja." Taehyung kembali membawa Jungkook berbaring di dadanya. "Aku hanya tidak suka setelah kita bercinta kau memikirkan Yugyeom."

"A-aku." Jungkook mengeratkan pelukannya "Maksudku, aku hanya tak mau melukai hatinya kau tahu? Dia tetap kekasihku."

"Lalu kita?"

"Kita?" Suasana menjadi hening. Benar-benar hening, tak ada satupun yang menjawab, karena yeah, Taehyungpun tak mengerti siapa mereka sesungguhnya. "Fuckbuddies?" cicit Jungkook. Lalu menggigit kukunya gugup.

"Yeah terdengar tidak terlalu buruk." Taehyung? Masa bodo. Yang penting Jungkook akan menjadi miliknya. Terdengar menyeramkan memang si Taehyung tapi apa daya, Jungkook sudah seratus persen menguasai hati dan pikirannya. "Sekarang tidurlah. Besok aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Jungkook mengangguk semakin merapatkan badannya pada Taehyung, mencoba tak memikirkan masalahnya. Karena hari ini, Kim Taehyung hadir melunturkan semua yang mengganggu pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

"Min Yoongi?" Yoongi membalikkan dan segera memeluk Seokjin dengan erat. Tangisnya tumpah, badannya bergetar dan menjadikan Seokjin sebagai tumpuan badannya. "Sssh, sudah." Seokjin mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya. Sesungguhnya ia sedikit marah pada Yoongi, namun melihat Yoongi juga semenderita adiknya, ia tak dapat berbuat apapun. "Duduklah, jangan menangis seperti ini."

"A-aku bodoh Seokjin."

"Aku tahu," Seokjin tak tahu harus menjawab apa, tapi memang Min Yoongi itu bodoh. "Kau tahu betapa aku sakit melihat Jungkook seperti itu?" Yoongi melepas dekapannya lalu menyeka air matanya. Seokjin menghela nafas "Semua yang kukatakan padamu lewat pesan, semua benar. Setiap hari ia hanya menangis, bahkan sulit untuk menelan makanan. Beberapa hari ia tak mengikuti kelas. Jadi, aku baru bisa menemuimu saat ini."

"B-bagaimana sekarang?"

"Dia tak pulang. Berkata menginap di rumah Bambam. Yeah, akupun tak memaksa, terkadang justru sahabat yang lebih dapat mengerti kita kan? Jadi katakan padaku yang sesungguhnya."

Min Yoongi sempat menahan nafas lalu meremas jemari sahabatnya dengan kuat. "Aku mengabaikannya,lagi. Sumpah demi Tuhan Seokjin, aku tak tahu kalau kita akan duduk berhadapan di dalam kereta. Dia menyapaku, aku tahu dia begitu kaget. Karena yang dia tahu bahwa aku tak pernah mendatangi Busan. Hari itu- hari itu sesungguhnya aku sangat bahagia. Aku bisa melihatnya dari dekat Seokjin. Aku bisa melihat rambut halusnya yang menutupi dahi, aku bisa melihat jemarinya yang menggenggam bunga begitu kuat. Tapi,aku justru melihat air matanya Seokjin. Aku melihatnya menangis." Yoongi kembali menangis kencang, membuat bahunya bergetar.

"Y-yoon. Sudah. Tak perlu kau lanjutkan a-aku mengerti."

"A-aku tak mengikutinya Seokjin. Aku hanya berdiri di depan gerbang. Kau tahu, aku takut, aku takut bertemu mereka setelah membuat Jungkook menangis. Kau tahu? Aku tak ingin membuat Jungkook harus berada dalam lingkaran hitam karenaku-"

"Stop Yoongi! Harus kukatakan berapa kali. Semua bukan salahmu. Bukan salah siapapun. Jangan salahkan dirimu." Seokjin menunduk, tangannya masih berada dalam genggaman Yoongi. Ia merasakan bagaimana sahabatnya bergetar. "Semua bukan salahmu. Aku akan menelepon Hoseok untuk mengantarmu pulang. Aku tak membawa mobil."

"Jang-"

"Jangan membantah!"

Min Yoongi diam menurut, membiarkan Seokjin menelpon Hoseok. Ia kembali menyesap teh hangat yang Seokjin pesankan. Mereka berada dalam satu ruangan tempat makan, dan Yoongi sebenarnya sudah ingin memuntahkan seluruh isi hatinya pada Seokjin semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Dengar, tak ada yang salah disini Yoongi. Seharusnya kau tahu, kami semua menyayangimu." Seokjin tersenyum mencoba menenangkan Yoongi "Ingat, kau hidup untuk Jungkookie, mulailah secara perlahan, hilangkan semua pikiran burukmu. Dia akan kembali padamu."

"Tid-"

"Sudah diam saja." Seokjin merasa jengah. "Jadi bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hoseok?"

"Huh?"

"Jangan berpura-pura."

"Tidak ada." Seokjin mengerang frustasi.

"Tidak ada? Lalu kalian selama ini apa? Kau tahu Hoseok selama ini mengejarmu. Astaga, dia pria yang baik. Jika saja aku belum bersama Namjoon, sudah kupacari Jung Hoseok. Oh, jangan katakan cinta segitiga-"

"Berisik." Seokjin tertawa keras lalu mengangguk.

"Yah, aku tak tahu siapa lagi pria yang kau bilang lebih muda darimu itu. Tapi, pilihanku tetap Hoseok."

"Yoongi?" Semua menoleh dan menemukan Hoseok masih mengenakan jasnya, Seokjin berdiri dan tersenyum cerah.

"Nah sudah ada Hoseok. Kau antar dia pulang."

"Lalu kau?"

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri. M-maksudku. Menunggu Namjoon." Kim Seokjin tentu tak lupa dengan kejadian seminggu lalu dimana ia di lecehkan. Ia memang sudah tak melewati gang itu, namun bayang-bayang saat ia tengah berjalan sendirian membuatnya sedikit trauma.

"Kau tak apa Yoon? Matanya merah sekali. Kenapa dia, kau membuatnya menangis Kim Seokjin?"

"Wowwwww. Kau menuduhku Jung Hoseok. Wah. Hebat. Aku sudah memanggilmu kesini agar kau bisa mengantar Min Yoongi kau justru menuduhku Jung Hoseok. Wah, kau fikir aku tidak bisa melempar piring kosong ini ke mukamu? Kau –"

"Sudah diam Seokjin. Kau membuat kepalaku semakin pusing. Ayo pulang Hoseok. Terimakasih Seokjin. Jaga Jungkook , kumohon."

"Yak! Kau pikir selama ini aku tak menjaganya hah? Astaga ada apa dengan kalian berdua. Kalian tak m-"

Hosoek dan Yoongi meninggalkan Seokjin yang masih mengoceh di dalam ruangan sana. Benar-benar, kalau sudah mengomel tak ada habisnya. Mereka memang sering memikirkan bagaimana nasib Namjoon saat bersama Seokjin.

"Yoon?" Yoongi terus diam, bahkan saat Hosoek menggenggam tangannya. Membuat Hoseok sedikit khawatir. "Ada apa? Tentang Jungkook?" Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya lalu memandang Hoseok dengan mata sembabnya, melihat reaksi Yoongi, Hoseok mengerti "Semua akan baik-baik saja, percaya padaku." Jemari Hoseok menangkup pipi kurus Yoongi, mengelusnya dengan lembut.

Mereka saling tersenyum kecil, bahkan Min Yoongi mengangguk samar mendengar kalimat Hoseok. Hoseok memajukan wajahnya, dan mengecup lembut bibir Yoongi. Melumatnya halus, menyapa permukaan lembuat bibir Yoongi. "Jangan menangis lagi, matamu akan membengkak dan mengalahkan pipimu." Yoongi memukul dada Hoseok namun ia memilih tetap diam. "Aku akan selalu ada disini. Mendukungmu dari belakang, percaya padaku. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Anggukan Yoongi menjadi awal dari ciuman panas mereka malam ini sebelum akhirnya mereka teringat harus memasuki mobil.

.

.

.

"Kim Taehyung bangsaaaat! Kau apakan leherku?" Jungkook mengerang saat menatap dirinya di depan cermin.

"Apalagi? Jelas aku memberikan tanda cinda pada tubuhmu."

"Bangsat, lalu bagaimana aku pulang. Lalu bagaimana kalau Hyungku melihat-"

"Gunakan syal sayang. Dan astaga, mulutmu manis pagi hari, jangan katakan bangsat lagi, tidak cocok untuk bibir bayimu."

"Sialan." _Aduh_ ,Jungkook menendang kaki Taehyung lalu berjalan mengambil ponselnya "Cepat pulang aku sudah lapar."

"Kau boleh memakanku sekarang." Taehyung tersenyum, menampilkan senyum kotaknya yang lebar. Membuat Jungkook kembali mengerang, karena astaga, Kim Taehyung tak pernah serius.

"Bodoh. Cepat carikan aku syal." Jungkook mencari syal karena Taehyung sedari tadi hanya bermain. Sumpah. Taehyung itu umur berapa.

Jungkook terus menggerutu, membuka tiap laci dan tak menemukan apapun. Taehyung justru masuk ke dalam kamar mandi setelah melemparkan satu syal ke arah Jungkook yang saat ini tengah membola tak percaya. Jungkook membuka laci bagian atas pada nakas, dan menemukan sebuah pistol berukuran sedang tersimpan apik bersama peluru di sampingnya. Jungkook sedikit gemetar dan bahkan sulit untuk menelan saliva. Dengan tangannya yang bergetar, ia kembali mendorong laci, dan segera menegakkan badan saat Taehyung kembali muncul.

"Cepat pakai syalmu Bunny. Aku tak ingin kau mati kelaparan sebelum kau menjadi pacarku."

Untuk kali ini Jungkook tak ingin melawan. Tangannya masih bergetar bahkan saat ia tengah memakai syal. Pistol, luka di perut Taehyung, Taehyung yang tinggal sendirian. Semua menjadi teka teki bagi Jungkook. Taehyung terlihat menyeramkan dan menawan sekaligus. Apaa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kata menawan muncul dalam otaknya? Sialan.

Jungkook terus diam saat Taehyung mengoceh panjang lebar. Bahkan ia tak mau memeluk Taehyung di atas motor hingga Taehyung harus menarik kedua tangan Jungkook agar lelaki itu mau memeluknya, atau Jungkook bisa saja jatuh dari motor.

"Bodoh, keparat, sialan!" Jungkook memukul kepala Taehyung yang masih tertutup helm bertubi-tubi. "Bodohhh, mau membuatku mati, bangsat?"

"Aw Jungkook. Sialan. Sudaah." Tenaga Jungkook di pagi hari memang selalu membuatnya sial. "Jangan di pukul terus astaga. Kau mau aku amnesia dan melupakan bagaimana saat kita bercinta?"

"Bangsat mulutmu Kim Taehyung."

"Ampun. Ampun. Oke, aku minta maaf." Jungkook menghentikan pukulannya, lalu mengerucutkan bibir membuat Taehyung terkekeh dan mencubit gemas bibir Jungkook. "Sorry oke, aku terbiasa mengebut dijalanan. Aku janji tak akan seperti tadi."

"Benar?"

"Benar sayang-"

"Jungkook?" Seokjin memanggil Jungkook dan segera berlari menghampirinya. "Kau pul- Kim Taehyung?" Jungkook melotot kaget saat Seokjin menyebut nama Taehyung.

"Hyung, kau mengenalnya?"

"Ya, Taehyung pernah menolongku." Taehyung tersenyum lebar.

"Hai Seokjin Hyung."

"What?" Jungkook tak percaya. Bagaimana dunia ini begitu sempit? Jungkook ingin pindah ke pluto saja. "Kalian saling mengenal? Oh God."

"Kalian berteman sayang?" Seokjin menggenggam tangan Jungkook. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya dia temanku, tidak, bukan. Sudahlah. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau bisa pulang Taehyung."

"Tidak, kau boleh sarapan bersama kami Taehyung."

Taehyung tersenyum bertambah lebar dan itu membuat Jungkook muak. Astaga. Taehyung merasakan ada peluang baru dalam hidupnya, _well,_ dunia memang begitu sempit bukan? Jadi selama ini Hyung Jungkook adalah Seokjin, seseorang yang pernah Taehyung tolong, dan dari sini ia tahu, Seokjin tak menceritakan kisahnya pada Jungkook.

"Terimakasih Hyung. Tapi aku ada urusan mendadak lain. Kalau saja tidak, mungkin aku sudah menerobos masuk ke dalam rumahmu." Taehyung tersenyum. "Aku harus pergi Jungkook. Sampai jumpa." Setelah mengacak rambut Jungkook, Taehyung tersenyum pada Seokjin lalu berpamitan untuk pulang.

Jungkook menyilangkan tangan di depan dada lalu mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Jadi ceritakan padaku, bagaimana dia bisa menolongmu Hyung." Dan Seokjin tak bisa bersembunyi lagi.

.

.

.

Taehyung memakirkan motornya di halaman depan rumah besar berwarna putih yang mendominasi. Ia membiarkan semua penjaga menyapanya, berjalan lurus mengangkat dagunya. Ia membenci rumah ini dan seisinya. Setiap langkah yang ia ambil, membuatnya mengingat setiap kejadian kecil yang terjadi pada rumah ini.

Taehyung membiarkan pria berjas membukakannya pintu, melangkah masuk dan menemukan Ayahnya tengah mengisap alkohol sendirian "Ayah." Ayahnya menoleh lalu mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk duduk.

"Sudah lama kau tak pulang."

"Untuk apa aku pulang." Ayahnya tak menjawab. Ia mengerti maksud Taehyung. Jadi ia kembali menyesap minumannya lalu meletakannya pada meja. "Lusa kau harus ikut ke Malaysia. Ada transaksi besar disana. Kau harus mulai mengerti Taehyung, karena tak lama lagi, kau akan mengambil alih sebagian pekerjaanku."

Taehyung diam, karena sekalipun ia menolak, semuanya akan menjadi percuma. "Hansol akan membantumu dan memberitahumu tentang jadwal lusa besok." Taehyung hanya mengangguk acuh. "Dan pastikan kau dapat membunuh tiga orang yang aku tunjuk, Hansol akan memberikan infonya." Kali ini Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya, sepertinya, harinya akan berjalan dengan berat.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc

Hayy ini cepet ga nih? cepet kan? karena aku sayang kalian /wkwk/ singkat banget ya? sorry, daripada aku ga apdet karena besok mulai uas :( gimana? aku ga baca lagi, jadi maaf typonya ya.

dan yah, reviewnya berkurang, i know karena ceritanya sudah tak menarik. tapi aku makasih pada yang masih review astatang sini peluuuuk

doain apdet lagi ya biar biar bisa benerin chap yang jelek ini

.

.

yuyunshin : gomapta

Taekooks'cream : sebenernya hubungan gue ama hoseok si. cuma karena diriku mau fokus kuliah, hoseok jadi ngejar yoongi :(

Kyunie : hooh, untung ada dua cogan ya. ia sempit kaya lubang kuk- sudahlah

LittleOoh : syudah lanjuuut

Novya302 : hubungan mereka, entahlah :( makasih udh di ingetin, nih aku sempet lupa ngasi tbc td wkwk

Cygnus Jessenia : aku juga penasaran kenapa Taehyung so sweet bgt si jadi laki :( sayang laki orang (re;Kookie)

Flowyurin99 : wow terimaksih sudah mampir di book saya. semoga terus lanjut bacanya yaaa

Shin Ji Rim : woy hay. nooooh. udaah naena di awal malaaaaah gimandoseee? gomapta ya, kalian tuh inspirasikuuuuuu

yunitailfa : awas jangan kelewatan lagiii kkk. hooh ikutin aja, aku juga ngikutin alur kuki nih :(

rizkimaori : sumpah kamu kemana aja selama ini wkwk jangan putus dong jk nya :( /lah

syupit : team sukses no 1 aja gimana kkkk

JiaJeon99 : nope, udah abis d mbat kuki kk


	7. 여섯

Tanpa alasan Jeon Jungkook tersenyum dan bersemu. Rasanya.. lucu saja. Tiba-tiba saja ada Taehyung dalam kehidupannya.

Namun tepatnya semua terasa salah. Dari awal mereka bertemu memang karena sebuah kesalahan dan yang mereka lakukan juga adalah kesalahan.

Tapi untuk kesalahan ini, Jungkook sedang tak ingin memikirkan karmanya.

 _Oh man,_ demi Tuhan. Kim Taehyung itu sangat _sexy_ (apalagi di ranjang)

Jeon Jungkook jadi membayangkan jika mereka bercinta dan Kim Taehyung dengan sebatang rokok di bibir lalu dengan _smirk_ kecil kesukaan Jungkook. Jungkook berani bertaruh, ia akan menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya saat itu juga.

"Kau menjadi gila. Dan aku tak ingin menjelaskan apapun pada Yugyeom karena saat ini ia tengah melangkah kemari."

"Sumpah?" Jungkook langsung menegakkan badan dan benar saja Kim Yugyeom tengah berjalan tampan ke arahnya. Bambam yang sedari tadi sudah muak dengan kelakuan Jungkook hanya mengangkat bahu acuh lalu menyendok makanannya lagi.

"Hai babe?"

"Hai Gyeomie." Balas Jungkook dengan senyum lebar dan memejamkan mata saat Yugyeom sekilas mengecup kepalanya. "Gyeomie darimana saja?"

"Tidak dari mana-mana. Kau, kenapa dari tadi senyum. Aku dari jauh saja bisa melihat raut bahagiamu. Ada yang special sayang?"

 **Taehyung**

"T-tidak, tidak ad-"

"Jangan bohong. Aku akan senang mendengar kau bahagia. Kau tersenyum sangat cantik. Atau, kau memikirkanku?"

"I-i-"

"Apalagi yang ada dalam pikiran anak ini selain berlibur? Besok angkatan jurusan kami akan melakukan penelitian ke Gwangju, sebenarnya hanya pada mata kuliah Prof. Donghae, tapi hanya 30% penelitian , aku berani bertaruh, selebihnya, kita akan bersenang-senang. Iya kan Kook?" Jungkook agak terkaget dengan penjelasan mendadak Bambam namun selanjutnya ia mengangguk heboh.

"Benar. Jalan-jalan Gyeomie. Aku akan meninggalkan kota ini dan dirimu untuk sementara "

"Jangan manyun seperti itu. Kau sangat menggemaskan." Yugyeom mencubit gemas bibir Jungkook dan membuat Bambam memutar bola matanya jengah, ,mulai lagi "Pantas beberapa hari ini kau sulit dihubungi. Mempersiapkan liburmu _eoh?_ Bagaimana sudah semuanya?" tangannya beralih mengelus lembut pipi Jungkook.

Sesaat kemudian rasanya Jungkook mengingat sesuatu.

"Sial, aku bahkan belum meminta izin dan mempersiapkan apapun pada Seokjin Hyung." Panik Jungkook sambil menepuk jidatnya.

Yugyeom terkekeh gemas, karena bola mata Jungkook yang melotot kaget seperti itu sangatlah menggemaskan. Jika saja mereka tidak berada di area kampus, rasanya Yugyeom ingin melahap Jungkook saat ini juga.

"Katakan kekuranganmu padaku, akan kubantu."

"Sebentar aku harus menelepon Seokjin Hyung."

Dengan tergesa Jungkook menekan nomor Seokjin dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi pria itu untuk segera mengangkat teleponnya.

"Seooookkkjiiiin Hyuuuung."

Bambam berani bertaruh, Seokjin Hyung pasti tengah menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga. Jika itu Bambam, sudah Bambam matikan panggilan Jungkook. Jungkook terkadang memang tidak bisa terkontrol.

"Kau makan apa Bam?" Tanya Yugyeom sembari melongok makanan Bambam.

"Kerikil. Pakai nanya bisa lihat sendiri kan?" Ketusnya.

"Hyung aku harus menemuimu saat ini juga. Mendesak."

"Bisa bagi sedikit Bam? Aku lapar."

"Bukan-bukan. Aku tak apa sungguh. Hanya saja aku harus pergi untuk membeli kebutuhan dan aku tak punya uang-"

"Aku lebih lapar pada uangmu, boleh minta sedikit?" Bambam menaikan alisnya menggoda.

"Siap aku akan kesana bersama Bambam."

"Lupakan." Jengah Yugyeom.

Setelah menyelesaikan panggilannya, Jungkook menatap Yugyeom dan tersenyum lebar. "Aku harus pergi Gyeomie, menemui Hyung. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti. Aku mencintaimu." Jungkook mencium kilat pipi Yugyeom lalu menyeret kasar Bambam yang tengah berusaha memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya dan berakhir harus menjatuhkan sendoknya.

"Jangan lelet Bam."

.

.

.

.

"Kau tunggu disini saja." Bambam hanya mengangguk dan memilih duduk. Sementara Jungkook berjalan memasuki salah satu café dimana Seokjin berada. Pria itu berkata tengah makan siang di café bersama temannya. Dan Jungkook tak ingin membawa Bambam masuk karena ia tak ingin Bambam melihat bagaimana Seokjin nanti akan memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil yang harus di beri petuah jika akan berdarmawisata.

Bibirnya tertarik saat ia melihat wajah Seokjin. "Hyung," ia lupa jika umurnya sudah menginjak kepala dua, karena saat ini ia tengah berlari kecil seperti anak kecil dengan tas gendong tersampir di bahu dan rambut hitamnya yang bergoyang. "Hyung tebak aku akan kem-"

Ucapannya terhenti saat melihat siapa pria yang tengah bersama Seokjin yang kini menatapnya dengan diam "Yoongi Hyung?" Lirih Jungkook. Dengan cepat ia berdehem menetralkan suara dan ekspresinya dan kembali beralih fokus pada Seokjin.

"H-hyung." Sial. Jangan seperti ini Jungkook "Hyung ! Kau tahu, aku lupa memberitahumu, besok aku akan ke Gwanju ! Yeayyy ! Bersama teman jurusanku dan Bambam jelas ikut. Aku lupa belum membawa bekal, kau tahu kan aku akan pusing jika menaiki bis tanpa makan? Dan aku tak memiliki uang saku. Oh iya lupa ! Kau mengizinkanku kan Hyung? Ayolah tak jauhhhh. Hanya sehari, masa tidak mengizinkanku. Aku sudah memaafkanmu karena kau tidak membertahuku lebih awal tentang kau yang di selamatkan Taehyung. Aku janji tak akan berkeli-"

Seokjin terkekeh lalu mengusap lembut pipi Jungkook "Cerewet. Hyung akan memberimu uang saku. Dan sebaiknya kau tak terlalu lama berbelanja, segera pulang dan beristirahat untuk besok. Hyung akan pulang lebih awal dan membantumu." Semua interaksi Seokjin dan Jungkook tak pernah lepas dari pandangan Yoongi. Bahkan mungkin pria itu sama sekali tak berkedip.

Ia begitu takjub mendengar bagaimana Jungkook berbicara begitu panjang dan menggemaskan seperti itu.

"Dan.. Kau sebaiknya juga meminta izin pada Yoongi." Untuk sesaat rasanya waktu terhenti. Sedari tadi Jungkook berkata panjang lebar hanya untuk membuang rasa gugupnya. Dan sekarang Seokjin justru menjebloskannya ke dalam jurang. Dengan gerakan perlahan ia menatap Yoongi yang juga menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Tidak Hyung. Untuk apa? Aku bahkan diabaikannya. Seharusnya kau tak lupa itu Hyung. Aku- bukan lagi adiknya." Jungkook mencoba kembali bernafas "Aku pergi Hyung ! Bambam di luar!" tanpa menunggu jawaban Seokjin, Jungkook bergegas keluar.

Karena sejujurnya ia ingin meraung kencang, ia tak berniat berkata seperti itu demi Tuhan.

"K-kook, kau baik-baik saja?" Namun pertahanannya hancur.

Jungkook terlalu menyayangi Yoongi

.

"Yoon?"

Sekuat tenaga Yoongi tersenyum. Sulit rasanya hanya untuk mengambil nafas dan menatap Seokjin "Aku tak apa." Namun suaranya berbohong. Jelas ia bergetar, bibirnya bergetar. "Setimpal dengan apa yang aku lakukan padanya. Tapi-"

Seokjin hanya terdiam menatap sahabatnya yang begitu jelas terlihat rapuh. Hatinya merasa nyeri saat mendengar perkataan Jungkook dan melihat bagiamana Min Yoongi berusaha tersenyum "Dia tetap adikku Seokjin-ah. Selamanya Jeon Jungkook akan jadi adikku. Jadi, biarkan aku juga memberinya uang saku?"

.

.

.

.

.

Min Yoongi tak akan pernah melupakannya.

Senyum manis Jungkook. Tawa hangat Jungkook. Pelukan erat Jungkook. Rengekan manja Jungkook. Lincah lari Jungkook. Lahapnya makan Jungkook. Sulit bangunnya Jungkook. Cerewetnya Jungkook. Dan bisikan manis bahwa Jungkook menyayangi Yoongi.

Ia merindukan itu semua. Setiap hari,

Tiap detiknya ia bernafas untuk Jungkook. Mimpinya hanya berisi tentang Jungkook. Semua untuk Jungkook.

Namun Min Yoongi begitu bodoh dan naïf.

Ia hanya tak ingin Jungkook kembali terluka (karenanya), ia tak mau Jungkook kembali menderita (karenanya), Yoongi tak mau, melakukan kesalahan yang sama.

Seharusnya, dulu Min Yoongi tak meminta pergi. Seharusnya Min Yoongi tak meninggalkan Jungkook. Seharusnya..

Namun Min Yoongi adalah orang yang sial, dan kesialan miliknya, tak ingin ia tularkan lagi pada Jungkook, jadi ia menjauh. Demi Jungkook.

Demi Jungkook.

Dan demi dekapan erat dirinya pada foto kecil Jungkook.

"Yoon." Yoongi terus terdiam bahkan saat Hoseok terus mengelus pipinya yang basah. "Jangan seperti ini."

"S-semua salahku." Hoseok menghela nafas, suara Min Yoongi sudah semakin serak.

"Tak ada yang salah Yoon. Jika kau masih menyayangi Jungkook, kembalilah, peluklah dia erat. Jangan memaksakan diri terus menjauh darinya. Dia adikmu Yoon. Dia membutuhkanmu." Hoseok berusaha selembut mungkin. Namun hatinya benar-benar merasa sakit jika harus memandang Yoongi yang seperti ini.

"D-dia tak mau mengakuiku lagi. Tidak. Memang seharusnya seperti itu. Aku yang meningglakannya. Aku yang pergi. Benar. Ini demi kebaikannya, aku sial, aku tak ma-"

Hoseok muak, muak jika terus mendengarkan Min Yoongi seperti orang gila yang terus menyalah diri sendiri. Dengan cepat ia mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir milik Min Yoongi. Membungkam omongan tak jelas Min Yoongi dengan ciuman lembutnya yang kini mulai bergelak secara perlahan. Tangannya menangkup lembut pipi kurus dan basah Yoongi. Dengan pelan ia mengulum bibir atas tipis Yoongi, bergerak lalu mengulum bibir bawah Yoongi. Mengecupnya lembut namun menimbulkan suara cipakan dua bibir yang saling beradu.

Ciuman Hoseok itu memabukkan bagi Yoongi. Terlalu lembut. Dan menenangkan.

Namun Yoongi semakin erat memeluk bingkai foto Jungkook dalam dekapannya. Dan terus menerima ciuman manis Hoseok.

"Percayalah padaku. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau itu indah Yoongi, kau sama seperti kami. Kau berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Jadi, aku akan berada disini, jangan pernah takut sendiri. Aku mencintaimu."

Hoseok kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Ia tak perlu jawaban Min Yoongi. Ia tak perlu tahu apa yang Min Yoongi katakana. Karena sudah pasti, Min Yoongi tak akan menjawab.

.

.

.

Ada satu tempat di hati Yoongi dimana Hoseok tak dapat menjangkaunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia baik-baik saja?"

"Kurasa." Seokjin menghela nafas lalu kembali menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada Namjoon. "Tapi setelah Hoseok menjemput, aku bertaruh. Dia akan menangis. Min Yoongi sebenarnya sangat rapuh. Temanmu itu, sangat mencintai Yoongi?"

Namjoon sempat terkekeh lalu mengusap lembut lengan Seokjin "Jangan ditanya lagi. Hoseok cinta mati dengan Yoongi. Entahlah. Katanya mereka terlibat cinta segitiga, Hoseok kemarin bercerita. Jimin masih menunggu Yoongi pulang dari kantor. Anak pemilik perusahaan Yoongi itu memang sangat bersemangat."

"Apa?" Merasa kaget Seokjin menegakkan badannya dan menatap Namjoon tak percaya.

"Apanya yang apa sayang?"

"J-jimin? Jimin siapa?"

"Namanya Park Jimin. Anak dari Tuan Park Group. Suami dari-" Seokjin akhirnya mengerti. Seokjin terlalu bodoh hingga ia melupakan siapa Park Jimin. Ia menatap Namjoon yang kini menatapnya dengan sendu. Tangannya menggenggam lembut tangan Namjoon berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya.

Ia harap Namjoon baik-baik saja.

"Dunia begitu sempit bukan?" Namjoon tertawa hambar, dan Seokjin merasa begitu kasihan, tapi ia tak dapat melakukan sesuatu. Bahkan untuk bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi dan bagaimana ia bertemu Jimin dan Taehyung. Ia tak dapat melakukan apapun.

"Jungkook sudah tidur?" Seokjin mengangguk lalu kembali bersandar pada dada Namjoon. Memainkan kaos Namjoon. "Anak itu sebentar-sebentar semangat. Lalu marah-marah lagi. Ada apa dengannya?"

"Anak muda. Pubertas. Kau tahu." Namjoon tertawa lalu mengelus lembut rambut Seokjin. "Apa semenyenangkan ini memiliki seorang adik Namjoon-ah?"

Untuk sesaat mereka sama-sama terdiam namun Namjoon tak menghentikan elusan lembutnya. "Jika kau bertanya padaku lima tahun yang lalu. Aku akan menjawab IYA. Itu sangat membahagiakan Seokjin-ah. Melihat ia tersenyum, tertawa dan merengek pada kakaknya. Itu adalah hal yang luar biasa." Tanpa Namjoon tahu, Seokjin tengah tersenyum. "Namun nasibku sama saja dengan Yoongi."

"Kalian akan bahagia."

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook benar-benar lelah. Lelah dan sangat lelah, ia membanting ponselnya setelah beberapa menit mengobrol dengan Yugyeom anak itu menanyakan kabarnya lalu? Berpamitan untuk pergi bersama teman-temannya. Selalu. Tapi memang Jungkook tengah kelelahan karena baru 20 menit ia berpelukan manja dengan ranjangnya.

Perjalanannya ke Gwangju sangat menyenangkan. Ia makan banyak. Membeli banyak (ia kaget saat Seokjin kembali memberinya uang saku) keberuntungan baginya.

Tapi yang membuatnya bertambah lelah adalah Kim Taehyung.

Lelaki itu benar-benar. Jadi hanya menginginkan tubuhnya? Sial ! Semenjak pulang dari rumah Taehyung, Taehyung sama sekali tak menghubunginya ! ulang. Tak menghubunginya !

Bukannya Jungkook berharap, tapi yaa…

 _Helloooww_ mereka kan partner dalam *uhuk* bahkan mereka sudah berteman sekarang. Tak ada salahnya kan mengabari? Bambam juga sering mengirim pesan padanya. Tapi serindu-rindunya Jungkook. Ia tak akan mengirim pesan terlebih dahulu pada Taehyung.

Detik selanjutnya, ponselnya berbunyi.

 **[ Taehyung**

 **Aku merindukanmu Bunny. Mau bertemu? Aku akan menjemputmu ]**

.

Satu pesan dari Taehyung mampu membuatnya tersenyum.

.

.

.

Jungkook merasa aneh.

Taehyung lebih diam dari biasanya. Pria itu datang menjemputnya dengan motor besar. Bahkan tak protes saat Jungkook tak memeluknya saat berkendara, padahal, Jungkook fikir, Taehyung akan menarik tangannya untuk melingkari perut Taehyung seperti biasanya. Nyatanya? Tidak. Jadi Jungkook berpegangan pada jaket Taehyung.

Pria itu mengajaknya membeli sesuatu untuk di makan di apartemen. Taehyung tak banyak bicara, hanya tersenyum diam. Jungkook merasa aneh dan ketakutan. Tentu saja, ini bukan Taehyung yang biasanya. Apa Taehyung merasa bosan padanya? Apa Taehyung akan mencampakannya setelah apa yang mereka perbuat?

"Khm?"

"Kenapa sayang?" tapi Taehyung masih memanggilnya sayang, dan sukses membuat Jungkook memerah malu.

"K-kau aneh."

"Aneh kenapa?" Taehyung tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jungkook namun tangannya sibuk mengambil stroberi dan memakannya dengan cepat.

"T-tidak ada! Pikir saja sendiri!" Masa iya Jungkook harus berbicara. _Biasanya kau meledekiku, biasanya kau mendekatiku, biasanya kau menggenggam tang-_ isss apa-apaan.

Taehyung terkekeh. Jaraknya tak sedekat biasanya dengan Jungkook.

"Aku begitu merindukanmu kau tahu? Aku ingin memelukmu. Menggenggam tanganmu. Menciummu. Tapi aku kotor." Ucapnya dengan pelan.

"Kalau begitu mandi !"

Polos.

Jeon Jungkook itu begitu murni.

Taehyung tak ingin melukai Jungkook. Tapi Jungkook terlalu berharga baginya.

Taehyung ingin menggenggam tangan Jungkook, tapi tidak dengan tangannya yang sudah membunuh dua orang.

Taehyung ingin memeluk Jungkook, tapi tidak dengan tubuhnya yang sudah berlumuran darah.

Taehyung ingin mencium Jungkook, tapi tidak dengan bibirnya yang penuh dengan dusta.

Ia ingin Jungkook.

"Kau begitu manis. Begitu pas dengan stroberi ini. Melihatmu membuat stroberi terasa manis." Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kau dan stroberi memang sangat manjur." Manjur mengobati lelahnya.

"Apa sih ! Aku mau pulang!"

Kim Taehyung gelagapan. "O-oke jangan pulang. Aku akan mandi. Tunggu disini Bunny."

Setelah Taehyung melesat pergi, Jungkook terkekeh. Jadi benar Taehyung belum mandi. Ada ada saja pria itu. Tak mau menyentuhnya karena belum mandi. Jungkook geleng-geleng tak habis pikir.

Jungkook kembali memeriksa ponselnya. Nihil. Yugyeom tak menghubunginya. Jika sudah bersama teman-temannya, ada gempa dalam rumah Jungkook saja belum tentu Yugyeom akan berlari menemuinya. Pikirnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama.

Taehyung datang dengan rambut basah, kaos hitam polos dan celana pendek. Entahlah. Tapi bagi Jungkook itu terlihat sexy… apalagi melihat rambut abu-abu Taehyung saat ini. Parah.

"Bosan Bunny?" Jungkook hanya diam saja. "Tak dimakan makanannya?" Jungkook menggeleng, Taehyung berjalan mendekat dan duduk tanpa jarak dengan Jungkook.

Biarlah. Biarlah ia kotor. Biarlah ia begitu bajingan. Ada Jungkook.. Ada Jungkook yang membuatnya kembali bersih, kembali tahu bahwa Taehyung juga seorang manusia. Bahwa sesungguhnya, Taehyung tak mengharapkan ini semua.

"Ceritakan, ceritakan padaku apa saja yang kau lakukan selama aku tak menghubungimu." Jungkook memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Yak ! Kau ! Kemana saja?"

"Aku? Pergi keluar negeri untuk urusan bisnis Ayahku." Jungkook membulatkan bibirnya lalu mengangguk. _Yeoksiii,_ orang kaya. Sesuai ekspetasi.

"Aku? Aku pergi ke Gwangju bersama angkatanku."

"Menyenangkan?"

"Lumayan?"

"Lelah?"

"Sangat"

"Merindukanku?"

"Jelas-

Apa tunggu?"

Taehyung tertawa kencang hingga bahunya bergetar. Jungkook benar-benar lugu. Sangat menggemaskan. "Yak ! Kim Taehyung. Tidak. Itu hanya spontan. Iya spontan. Kau kau bertanya tentang Gwangju-"

"Aku juga merindukanmu Bunny. Sangat." Tiba-tiba Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jungkook hingga hidung mereka saling menempel dan itu sukses membuat Jungkook diam. Mata mereka saling memandang. "Semakin cantik, semakin membuatku rindu sekalipun kau ada di depanku."

Lalu bibir mereka saling bertemu. Berawal dari ciuman lembut. Tangan Taehyung melingkar pada pinggang ramping Jungkook, meremas lembut pinggul kesukaannya, dan tanpa sadar Jungkook melingkarkan tangan pada leher Taehyung.

Rasanya mereka merindukan sensasi ini.

Ciuman mereka semakin memanas, bahkan Taehyung terkesan begitu rakus memakan bibir Jungkook, menarik tubuh pria yang lebih darinya itu untuk duduk di pangkuannya tanpa memutuskan ciuman panas mereka.]

Tangan yang semula di pinggang kini merambat masuk ke dalam kaos Jungkook, mengelus dengan tangan bergetar penuh gairah kulit Jungkook, halus dan memabukkan.

"A-ah T-tae." Jungkook memutus ciuman memundurkan sedikit wajahnya lalu menatap tepat ke mata Taehyung.

Taehyung mengangkat alisnya menantang lalu tersenyum miring, tangannya tak tinggal diam, dengan jarak yang Jungkook lakukan ini, Taehyung dengan mudah dapat mengelus area dada Jungkook lalu meremasnya halus "T-tae." Rintihan itu terdengar saat Taehyung mengelus lembut dada Jungkook lalu memainkan puting kecil pria yang tengah duduk di pangkuannya.

Lagi-lagi Taehyung tersenyum miring lalu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan mulai mencumbu manis leher jenjang Jungkook, membuat Jungkook memejamkan mata dan menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya, lidah Taehyung sungguh berbahaya.

"Mau jalan-jalan sayang?"

"Hng?"

.

.

.

Sumpah demi langit, tadi Taehyung rasanya sudah ingin membanting Jungkook di atas ranjang, tapi Taehyung belum siap, ia masih merasa begitu bersalah pada Jungkook, tanpa alasan yang pasti. Jadi saat ini ia membawa Jungkook ke tepi pantai. Pria manis itu tengah berdiri dengan jaket denim milik Taehyung dan rambut hitamnya yang agak pajang itu tersapu angin, dari jarak Taehyung, ia rasanya melihat keindahan dunia, keindahan yang dapat memutar balikkan hidupnya.

Jungkook rasanya berbeda.

Begitu cantik dan suci. Beberapa kalipun Taehyung memborbardir tubuh Jungkook, Jungkook tetap terlihat begitu suci dan bersih. Taehyung terkekeh lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Jungkook.

"Dingin sayang?" Jungkook sedikit terkaget saat tiba-tiba Taehyung memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dan menumpukkan dagunya pada pundak Jungkook. Jungkook sempat terdiam namun kembali memandang ke depan.

"Biasa saja." Jawabnya.

"Menginaplah di tempatku mala mini dan kabari Seokjin Hyung." Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya, Jungkook begitu hangat. Tangan Jungkook yang semula diam kini menyentuh tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya, menempatkan tangannya di atas tangan Taehyung, sedikit demi sedikit ia menikmati suasana seperti ini.

"Tidak mau."

"Oh ayolah aku merindukanmu."

"Tidak. Aku lelah."

"Aku akan memijitmu."

"Tidak sudi."

"Aku akan menjadi kasurmu, kau bisa tidur diatasku itu akan membuat tubu-"

"Sialan."

"Aku akan mencumbumu sepanjang malam-"

"Bangsat."

"Aku akan membelikanmu dua porsi bibimbap, chicken, pizza, patbingsu, jajangmyeon-"

"Call. Aku akan menambah listku nanti."

Sialan. Jungkook lebih menginginkan makanan daripada cumbuan Taehyung. Namun kalimat itu membuat Taehyung tersenyum lebar lalu mengecup kecil leher Jungkook. "Kalau begitu hubungi Hyungmu."

Jungkook mengangguk dan mengambil ponselnya. Taehyung sama sekali tak melepas pelukannya, ia terus melihat apa yang Jungkook lakukan. Hatinya merasa perih saat yang terpampang dalam layar ponsel Jungkook adalah foto Yugyeom dengan Jungkook yang tengah tersenyum lebar. Yugyeom sangat jelek pikirnya. Taehyung terus memperhatikan bagaimana Jungkook mengetik pesan untuk Seokjin, lucu, seperti anak kecil tengah meminta izin pada orang tuanya.

Sesaat setelah Jungkook mengirim pesan, ponsel lelaki bergigi kelinci itu bordering.

Panggilan masuk dari Yugyeom,

Jungkook sempat menoleh kea rah Taehyung yang menatap layar ponselnya. "Angkat saja, tapi keraskan suaranya." Jungkook menggigit kecil bawahnya lalu kembali melirik Taehyung.

"Tapi kau jangan bersuara oke?" _sakit,_ tapi Taehyung mengangguk.

"Hallo Gyeomie?"

"Hai sayang. Kau sedang dimana? Berisik sekali." Suara Yugyeom terdengar lembut.

"Berisik?"

"Em, berisik, suara angin begitu kencang. Kau sedang di luar?" Jungkook melotot panic lalu melihat sekitar. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus diucapkan.

"E-em i-iya aku di luar."

"Luar mana?"

"Rumah?" Jawabnya tak yakin.

"Luar rumah?"

"Em. Angin disini begitu kencang. Aku bahkan takut pohon manggaku akan jatuh."

"Tapi kau tidak punya pohon mangga Kook. Depan apartemenmu adalah bangunan."

"Oh ya? Ku kira di depanku ini pohon mangga, kau ingat kan pohon dekat dengan pohon dekat jalanan? Aku melihatnya dari balkon kamar."

"Ooh kau di balkon haha. Kenapa menyebutnya luar rumah? Oke, aku hanya ingin tahu kabarmu. Besok aku tak bisa menjemputmu, kau berangkat siang kan?"

"Taka pa."

"Baiklah. See you Honey."

"See You Gy-" Jungkook melirik Taehyung yang tengah menatapnya tajam lalu menurunkan ponselnya. "Apa?" Suaranya ketus.

Sebelum Jungkook berhasil memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku, Taehyung menghentikannya, merebut ponsel Jungkook lalu membuka aplikasi kamera. "Ayo foto dan ganti lockscreenmu."

.

.

.

Park Jimin membuang puntung rokoknya sembarangan saat netranya mendapati Min Yoongi sudah keluar dari gedung perusahaannya. Dengan langkah cepat ia menyusul Min Yoongi yang sudah siap keluar area perkantoran.

"Yoongi." Yoongi menoleh dengan cepat lalu menghela nafas sejenak.

"Ada apa? Pulang sana bocah."

Jimin tak menggubris justur menyeret tangan Yoongi dan membawa pria cantik itu mendekati motor besarnya. Tanpa berkata ia memasangkan helm pada kepala Yoongi. Mengaitkan helm lalu membuka kaca helm dengan lembut. "Mau makan dulu? Tubuhmu semakin kurus, dan apa-apaan kantung mata itu. Sebaiknya kau keluar dari perusahaan ini-"

"Bodoh, jika aku keluar lalu kau fikir aku bisa hidup?" Park Jimin tertawa. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi.

"Kau fikir, calon pemilik perusahaan ini tak bisa menghidupimu? Kau bisa keluar dari perusahaan ini karena kau akan dapat dua hal, memiliki perusahaan ini nantinya dan sekaligus memiliki pemilik perusahaan ini. Diragukan?" Jangan tanya wajah Min Yoongi, pipinya memerah apalagi dengan jarak sedekat ini. "Baiklah cantik, waktunya makan." Jimin kembali menutup kaca helm Yoongi lalu menaiki motor. Menunggu Yoongi dan menarik tangan Yoongi agar melingkar pada perutnya "Kau terlihat begitu rapuh Yoon. Membuatku selalu khawatir dan ingin melindungimu." Lirihnya yang tentu jelas di dengar Min Yoongi.

.

.

"Ayahku menyuruhku untuk ikut dengannya ke Canada setelah aku selesai kuliah."

"Ide bagus."

Jimin terus menatap Yoongi "Aku tidak mau."

"Bukan urusanku."

"Aku tak mau meninggalkanmu apalagi harus pergi dengannya dan wanita itu." Yoongi menghentikan kunyahannya lalu menatap Jimin dengan diam. Ia tahu sangat tahu. Tapi Yoongi memilih diam saja lalu menelan makanannya.

"Ayo pulang. Kau boleh mampir, akan kubuatkan susu cokelat." Jimin mengerutkan kening, iya tak menyukai susu, tapi tawaran Yoongi untuk masuk ke dalam rumah untuk pertama kalinya adalah tawaran sangat berharga.

Park Jimin sudah amat tahu kalau ia bukanlah yang pertama mengunjungi rumah Yoongi. Ia selalu melihat bagaimana Jung Hoseok dengan mudahnya memasuki rumah ini, iris? Jelas. Tapi Jimin tak mau memaksa sebelum Yoongi sendiri yang menawarinya untuk datang. Dan kali ini kesempatan itu datang.

Rumah Yoongi tak terlalu luas, tak terlalu banyak barang dan wanginya wangi khas Min Yoongi. Namun di satu sisi, rumah ini terasa begitu.. hampa. Rasanya sangat hampa, atau mungkin rumah ini sudah begitu kental dengan hawa Min Yoongi.

"Akan kubuatkan su-"

Sebelum Min Yoongi melangkah, Jimin mencekal lengan Yoongi, membalikkan tubuh hingga Yoongi kembali menghadapnya lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka. Jimin tak menciumnya dengan lembut, terkesan tergesa-tergesa, salahnya, Min Yoongi tetap menikmati ciuman Jimin.

Jika kalian merasa Min Yoongi terlalu gampang, sesungguhnya tidak. Dia adalah pria yang kesepian dan menutup diri dari orang lain, namun ketika ada dua pria berbeda karakter dan memberikan afeksi penuh pada Min Yoongi, rasanya akan ada sesuatu yang dapat mengisi kekosongan dalam jiwanya.

Dan Min Yoongi rasanya begitu sulit untuk menolak.

"J-jimin." Bibir Min Yoongi begitu merah dan pipinya kembali bersemu.

Jimin tersenyum lalu mengelap lembut saliva yang menempel pada sekitaran bibir Yoongi. "Tak perlu repot-repot. Kau bisa jelaskan masalahmu padaku. Aku ada disini untukmu." Yoongi mendongak agar dapat menatap Jimin lalu menggeleng.

"A-aku baik-baik saja."

Tanpa aba-aba, Jimin menggendong Yoongi ala bridal lalu mengecup kilat bibir bengkak Yoongi "J-Jimin apa yang kau lakukan. Yak! Turunkan aku!" Jimin hanya tersenyum lalu berjalan , ia yakin kamar satu-satunya itu adalah kamar Yoongi, Yoongi yang merasa panic pun segera melingkarkan tangan ke leher Jimin dan tak kembali meronta. Dengan tangan cekatannya, Jimin membuka pintu kamar lalu menaruh Yoongi ke atas ranjang.

Jimin berjongkok lalu tangannya menangkup wajah kecil Yoongi "Istirahatlah. Kau terlihat sangat kelelahan." Ia mencium bibir Yoongi "Kau memang tak pernah tersenyum, tapi aku tak menyukai wajah murungmu. Aku tak memintamu tersenyum untuk diriku, tapi untuk dirimu sendiri. Ingat, kau itu berharga Yoongi-ah." Yoongi tak dapat menjawab karena Jimin kembali menciumnya, kali ini ciuman Jimin lebih lembut dan tangan Min Yoongi mencengkram kerah jaket Jimin. Jimin melepas ciuman mereka, lalu jempolnya mengelus lembut pipi Yoongi, ia tersenyum begitu manis pada Yoongi "Tidurlah, aku pulang." Yoongi mengangguk.

Saat Jimin hendak berdiri ia sempat melirik foto pada nakas dekat ranjang Yoongi. Foto seseorang yang membuatnya mengerutkan kening, sejenak ia terdiam menatap foto tersebut.

"Jim?"

"Ah ya, aku pulang. Selamat malam cantik."

.

..

.

Rasanya keningnya tak dapat kembali seperti normal, terus berkerut bingung. Karena foto yang terpampang jelas di kamar Yoongi adalah foto Jungkook. Lelaki incaran Taehyung. Lantas, kenapa ada foto Jungkook disana?

.

.

.

..

Tbc

LOL . aku udah rasanyaaaa. Gatau lagi. Laptopku rusak, jadi aku udah ga tau gimana nglanjutinyya, gimana mau update huuuaaaa sedih akutuh.

Dan aku udah ga Pede. Gimana dong. Ceritanya bahkan ga menarik lagiiiiiii. Sedih aku tuh.

Ya sutralaah.

Makasih reviewnya yaa. Aku Love kalian/

/

/

/

syupit : huua maaf lama yaaah, dan ff ini lama2 aneh

yuyunshin : kamu ama Tae jadi fanzone gimana crita skrg?

Shin Ji Rim : tunggu saja permainannya oke. You know, fuckbuddies was better haha

Flowyurin99 : gimana masih kepo jk-suga? Thankyou yaa. Tapi syudah ga PD aku ama crita ini

LitteOoh : Yuhuu

Kyunie : Yup bapaknya mafia

rizkimaori : hmmmmmmm sepertinya tidak terjadi

Novya302 : masih penaaasaran nteu? Makasih semangatnyaaa.. aku tp ga PD skrg

ttaehyungiekooki : jangan gitu *(

EdHosiki : ayo tebaaak lagggii. Kamu juga semngat yaaa

Guest : Yupp]

Winkeukim : Ga Ga santé saja bruuh. Gapapa kadang orang ketiga emang lebih beruntung]

taemochi: iya nananina mulu

bunnylily : Gimana gimana sekarang? Sumpah aku ga pede bgt asliiii

cruchosss : Fuckbuddies is the best]

guest ；yeaay

Kyubear9597 : Gag a masa nganu mulu. Awas, takut lecet. Yugyeom ama eyke dooong, udah lanjut nih

Guesst ：SMH


	8. 일곱

" _Hm?" Yoongi bergumam lalu menyenderkan kepalanya lagi._

" _Hyung serius tidak mau main denganku? Benarkah? Kau melupakanku? Kau membiarkanku bermain sendirian? Kau tid-" Yoongi mengerang lalu menegakkan badan dan menatap Jungkook tak lupa dengan bibir yang mengerucut._

" _Ok Hyung akan bermain bersamamu. Tapi setelah itu biarkan Hyung tidur okay?" Jungkook tersenyum lebar, berhambur memeluk kakaknya erat lalu menyeret Yoongi menuju ruangan dimana ia sudah menyediakan maianannya._

" _Hyung kapan Eomma pulang?" Yoongi melirik jam dinding yang menggantung lalu beralih melihat ke arah jendela, cuaca begitu panas._

" _Beberapa jam lagi. Aku tak menyangka, tiap hari sepertinya kau membeli mainan?"_

 _Jungkook mengerucutkan bibir lalu mengambil salah satu mainannya._

" _Tidak Hyung. Hyung, bisa kau perbaiki ini? Aku menyayangi ini." Jungkook menyerahkan satu buah mainan yang beberapa bagiannya "Dongwo bilang jika kau memiliki banyak mainan hidupmu akan bahagia."_

 _Yoongi terkekeh selagi dia membetulkan mainan Jungkook. Ia kembali melirik Jungkook yang kembali asik dalam dunianya sendiri. Sungguh. Jungkook rasanya begitu bersinar bahkan di usianya yang masih begitu kecil._

 _Min Yoongi tak bisa membayangkan bagaiamana jika Jungkook besar nanti, haruskah ia akan sering menolak pria dan wanita yang akan berkunjung ke rumah mereka karena mereka mencari Jungkook? Haruskah Yoongi memberikan perlindungan berlebih untuk Jungkook kelak?_

" _Apa, hanya dengan memiliki Hyung, tidak membuatmu bahagia?" Tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu terlontar. Lucu memang menanyakan hal itu pada anak kecil. Tapi rasanya ia dapat mengambil bulan saat ini juga jika Jungkook berkata-_

" _Yoongi Hyung adalah yang terbaik untukku. Hyung juga menyayangi Kookie kan?"_

" _Hyung sangat menyanyangi Kookie."_

.

.

.

.

Jungkook tersenyum saat sekelebat memorinya terlintas dalam otaknya, begitu banyak kenangan manis antara dirinya dengan Yoongi. Begitu banyak, hingga rasanya ia sulit untuk menghapusnya satu persatu.

" _Bunny_?"

Suara berat Taehyung membuatnya tersadar lalu berusaha mengontrol kembali ekspresinya. "Ada apa sayang?"

"Tidak ada." Taehyung menarik dagunya lalu menyerahkan semug cangkir berisi kepulan susu cokelat panas, sementara kopi untuk dirinya.

"Kau memberiku susu sementara dirimu meminum kopi?"

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti "Kenapa?"

Jungkook membuang sekali nafasnya "Wah aku tak percaya. Aku juga suka kopi !" apakah ini namanya diskriminasi? _Heol,_ umurnya 20 tahun kalau Taehyung lupa. "K-kau memberiku cokelat panas layaknya anak kecil sement-"

"Kalau begitu minum punyaku sayang. Nih." Jungkook hanya diam saat Taehyung mengulurkan cangkirnya. Ia menerimanya dengan ragu, sama panasnya dengan susu cokelatnya. Setelah meniup kecil ia mencoba minum kopi pemberian Taehyung dan detik selanjutnya ia memuntahkan seteguk kopi yang ia minum. "Uwwh apaan, pahit,"

Taehyung tertawa kencang hingga kedua matanya tertutup.

"Sialan Taehyung apa yang lucu," Wajahnya masih belum terkontrol, hidungnya merengut, rasa pahit kopi Taehyung sangat kuat, membuat perutnya sedikit mual.

"Minumlah cokelatnya. Itu ku buat lebih manis." Taehyung mengambil kembali cangkir kopinya lalu menyerahkan susu cokelat milik Jungkook, lengkap dengan senyum manisnya. "Hhhngh, udara begitu dingin bukan?" Taehyung berdiri lantas mendudukan diri di samping Jungkook; tanpa jarak.

Dan mata Jungkook beredar gugup. Ini.. sangat dekat.

"S-stroberi, kau memilikinya k-kan? I-itu sangat cocok dengan susu cokelat panas. Y-ya, a-aku akan mengambilnya." Dengan gugup Jungkook berdiri.

Dan Taehyung terkekeh. "Tenanglah bunny." Ia menggenggam tangan Jungkook. "Duduklah. Biarkan aku yang mengambilnya." Jungkook kembali duduk, begitu patuh. Rasanya.. berdekatan dengan Taehyung itu tak baik.

Taehyung datang dengan semangkuk besar berisi stroberi merah besar. Ia kembali mendudukan diri di samping Jungkook. Dan Jungkook segera menyambar buah itu, tanpa berniat menoleh pada Taehyung. "Aaah aku merindukanmu." Kini tangannya melingkar pada pinggang Jungkook, menyandarkan dagu pada pundak Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook mematung dengan stroberi di depan mulutnya.

"Kita sudah bertemu."

"Kedapur saja sudah membuatku rindu padamu." Jungkook hanya mencibir, "Mau memesan pizza?"

"Kita sudah makan."

"Bagiamana pizza dengan jjajangmyeon ah dan juga sop ikan pedas itu akan-"

" _Call_. Cepat pesan." Kini Taehyung yang mencibir. Memang itu anak, lain di mulut lain di hati.

"Dengan ponselmu."

"Kenapa ponselku?"

"Aku menyukai wallpapermu." _Blush._ Wajah Jungkook memerah. Ia kembali teringat selca paksa dari Kim Taehyung. "Lebih baik foto kita daripada dirimu dengan Yugyeom."

"Ey dia juga kekasihku,"

"Mantan. Sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantan. Dan jangan harap aku akan membiarkanmu lepas dari pelukanku."

.

.

.

.

Sabtu menjelang sore dan Jungkook memilih menghabiskan waktu di rumah bersama Seokjin. Rasanya sudah begitu lama mereka tidak mengobrol seperti ini dengan dua cangkir berisi vanilla latte dan cokelat panas. Jungkook jadi tambah menyukai cokelat panas, tanpa alasan. _Lol ._

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?" Tanya Seokjin setelah ia menyesap latte nya.

"Baik Hyung. Ku jamin nilaiku tak akan turun." Jawab Jungkook dengan nada sombong lalu kembali menatap layar televisi.

"Benarkah? Memang Kim Taehyung selalu mengingatkanmu untuk belajar?" Jungkook mematung? Bagaimana bisa Seokjin menyebut nama Taehyung, seharusnya Yugyeom ! iya Yugyeom. Kenapa jadi Taehyung?

"H-Hyung? Kenapa Taehyung?"

"Karena Taehyung."

"Jawaban macam apa itu. Kenapa tidak Yugyeom?"

"Loh bukankah kalian sudah – putus?"

"Heol, kata siapa?"

"Kata tingkahmu lah." Seokjin menghela nafas "Setiap hari kau bernyanyi riang, sering tersenyum, makan dengan lahap, apalagi kalau bukan sedang jatuh cinta?"

"A-aku? Jatuh cinta? Hahahaha ngarang Hyung. Aku sudah jatuh cinta dari dulu dengan Yugyeom." Belanya.

"Itu bulan-bulan yang lalu. Sekarang sudah lain lagi. Kau sering kan bertemu dengan Taehyung?" Wajah Jungkook memerah lalu berusaha mengalihkan tatapannya. "Hahaha. Manis sekali." Rona merah Jungkook membuat Seokjin gemas. "Hyung ingin mengajak Taehyung makan malam. Bagiamana dengan besok?"

"Hyung."

"Kenapa?"

"I-itu seperti pasangan yang sudah serius sehingga mengadakan makan malam dengan orang tua. Hyung, kita bahkan belum menjadi kekasih." Jungkook mengerang. Mana mungkin ia mengajak Kim Taehyung. Anak itu akan kegirangan sekali.

"Iya, atau tidak sama sekali. Dan juga ajak teman Taehyung"

"Teman Taehyung?

"Jimin. Park Jimin."

.

.

.

"Hahaha, jadi hanya segini? Kalian sangat pengecut, tepat seperti yang ku kira-

Oh V?" Bibir pria berotot besar dengan tatot pada sekujur lehernya itu terkekeh saat dua motor besar berhenti tak jauh darinya. " _And,_ Jim."

Taehyung dan Jimin melepas helm mereka, saling melirik lalu berjalan dengan gagahnya menuju ke kumpulan para pasukannya.

"Ku kira ketua dari kelompok kalian penakut-" Jimin terkekeh mendengarnya, lalu menghentikan langkahnya saat ia sudah berada di barisan paling depan.

"Bodoh, justru karena kalian pecundang kelas cumi-cumi, mengirim beberapa orang saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Ah seharusnya aku tidak datang, tapi, aku ingin membuatmu bahagia sebelum kau mati. Menikmatinya?" Taehyung menarik sebelah bibirnya mendengar kalimat Jimin.

"Sialan. !" Pria besar di samping pria bertato tadi menahan gerak si tato yang hendak maju. Huh Bung, belum saatnya.

"Jadi.. apa mau kalian?" Tanya Taehyung dengan suara beratnya. Kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku celana jeans, dan ia berdiri begitu pongah.

"Apalagi kalau bukan merebut wilayah kami lagi hah, dasar bedebah ! Dan menguburmu hidup hidup di tanahku."

"Owh, menyegarkan. Tapi itu berat bung, bagaimana di mulai dengan.. kau mencoba merebut permen dariku? Bukankah itu akan lebih mudah?"

"Bangsat !" Tanpa aba-aba pria bertato itu menyerang Taehyung, yang membuat Taehyung justru terkekeh.

"Jim- lindungi wajahmu, rapatmu memerlukan wajah tampanmu bukan?" Taehyung tertawa keras di akhir kalimatnya lalu meladeni pria bertato yang menyerangnya sementara Jimin menjauh untuk menyerang pria besar yang lain.

"Persetan dengan rapat !"

Benturan demi benturan terus terjadi. Mereka bertarung ti tempat dengan cahaya yang redup dan begitu jauh dari pusat perumahan, dan tentunya dengan darah yang mengalir dari tiap orang yang bertarung.

Sesuai dugaan. Lawan Taehyung membawa senjata untuk menyerang mereka. Pasukan Taehyung juga menyiapkannya tentu saja, lain halnya dengan Taehyung dan Jimin.

Dua pria yang terkenal dengan nama V dan Jim itu meladeni tiap orang yang menyerang mereka dengan tangan kosong.

Tangan kosong yang dapat membuat siapapun remuk karena mereka.

"Bangsat !" Teriak pria botak setelah Taehyung menghajar tepat di pelipisnya. Begitu nyeri dan rasanya semua tulangnya merasakan nyeri namun itu tak bertahan lama saat Taehyung kembali menendang perutnya.

"V awas !" Teriak Jimin saat melihat ada pria dengan tongkat kayu hendak memukul Taehyung, kaki Jimin dengan gesit menendang pria tongkat itu namun sial saat lawan awalnya juga menendangnya.

Malam mereka semakin berkabut.

Dan tentu saja kelompok V menang. Jangan di tanya.

"Kalian pulanglah. Obati luka kalian. Aku akan menghubungi Minhyun untuk mengurus ini semua." Semuanya mengangguk lalu berhambur pergi dengan langkah yang terseok. Tak ada satupun yang pulang dengan wajah mulus, termasuk V dan Jim.

"Kau oke?" Jimin mengangguk namun menyentuh perutnya yang terasa nyeri. "Jangan salahkan aku jika rapatmu akan batal. Kau boleh memakai topeng valak nanti." Jimin dan Taehyung tertawa lalu kembali bungkam saat merasakan nyeri pada pipi dan perut mereka.

"Ayo pulang. Ah, seandainya ada Jungkook, dia akan mengobati lukaku."

"Seandainya ada Yoongi, dia akan menambah lukaku." Taehyung terkekeh.

"Sepertinya itu juga berlaku untuk Jungkook bung."

.

.

.

Jungkook menendang kesal selimutnya lalu duduk dan menapaki lantai kamarnya. Bibirnya mengerucut saat menatap layar ponsel. Taehyung tidak menjawab pesannya.

Sudah dari semalam hingga sore ini Taehyung tidak menjawab pesannya. Bukannya khawatir, tapi kan Seokjin Hyung memintanya untuk mengajak Taehyung serta Jimin makan malam.

Ugh !

Menyebalkan !

Ia kembali berbaring dan lagi-lagi memaki ponselnya. Malam itu beberapa jam lagi akan datang. Berarti final. Acara malam ini gagal. Sudahlah. Taehyung memang tidak pernah memikirkannya, hanya menginginkan tubuhnya. Bajingan itu lebih baik di makan kampret saja kalau begitu. Jungkook tidak mau peduli terserah.

 **1 pesan masuk**

 **[Taehyung**

 **Aku sakit :( ]**

.

Jungkook otomatis langsung berdiri dan melompat dari kasurnya. "Hyuuung."

.

Jungkook memang tidak peduli kok, hanya saja, ya, hanya saja, sebagai teman yang baik dan agar Seokjin Hyung tidak marah karena acara batal. Jadi, Jungkook mengunjungi rumah Taehyung dengan Seokjin.

Membawa banyak bahan masakan.

 _Btw,_ Jungkook tahu sandi apartemen Taehyung.

"Taehyung?" Teriak Jungkook, melirik pada Seokjin yang kini tengah menaikkan alis dan melepas sepatu. "Aku akan mencari ke kamar Taehyung."

"Wah sepertinya ada yang sering kemari, hafal sandi dan letak kamar hm?" Jungkook segera berlari atau Seokjin akan terus meledekinya. Uh, seharusnya tadi Jungkook berpura-pura tidak tahu sandi saja, tapi ia kelewat ingin melihat kondisi taehyung. _Eh._

"Taehyung?"

Taehyung menoleh dan tersenyum lebar namun detik selanjutnya ia meringis sakit. "Kenapa bodoh?"

"Aku seperti ini kau masih mengataiku bodoh, _cantik?_ "

Wajah Jungkook meremah.

"Lagian. Ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

"Tersengat lebah."

"Ya pintar. Baru tahu lebah dapat membuat wajahmu lebam dan banyak luka seperti ini. Apa lebahnya dapat menonjok wajah jelekmu?"

Taehyung bungkam.

"Taehyung?" Seokjin melongok ke dalam kamar Taehyung karena ia juga ingin melihat kondisi Taehyung.

"Seokjin Hyung?" Taehyung langsung mencoba duduk dan meringis karena yeah, perutnya masih sakit karena semalam.

"Kau.. habis berkelahi?" Taehyung hanya diam. "Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam sebenarnya. Lalu Jungkook bilang kau sakit. Jadi tadi kita membeli bahan masakan, berniat memasak di dapurmu. Bolehkan?" Taehyung mengerjapkan mata bingung. Sialan. Dia terlihat buruk di depan calon Kakak iparnya. Apakah ini akan baik-baik saja?

"G-gunakan saja Hyung dapurnya. Eum, dan beri tahu aku jika kau kekurangan sesuatu. Ah dan maafkan karena kondisiku. A-anu aku-"

Seokjin tersenyum begitu hangat lalu berjalan ke arah Taehyung dan mengelus rambut pria yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Tak apa. Jiwa muda, aku bahkan sudah pernah melihatmu bertarung. Kau menang kan?"

Taehyung tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk. Dadanya berdebar kencang. Bukan, bukan ia naksir dengan Seokjin. Namun, ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh dadanya.

"Baguslah. Aku akan memasak sementara Jungkook mengobati lukamu."

Seokjin berjalan keluar di susul Jungkook. "Rapi untuk seorang lelaki yang tinggal sendirian. Kau tidak merapikan ruangan ini kan?"

"Hyung apa-apaan si. Jangan meledekku," Jungkook segera pergi setelah ia mendapatkan kotak obat untuk Taehyung. Membuat Seokjin terkekeh. Aw. Jungkooknya jadi bertambah manis.

Seokjin kembali mengamati segala interior dan desain ruangan Taehyung. Seperti tidak pernah tersentuh. Rapi.

Ia memutuskan untuk memulai memasak dan membuka lemari pendingin Taehyung. Detik selanjutnya ia tersenyum haru.

.

.

.

Yoongi menatap kursi kosong ruang rapat yang seharusnya di tempati Jimin. Rapat tetap berjalan, namun hanya membahas masalah dasar, karena seharusnya Jimin ada. Ia menghela nafas.

Anak itu lagi-lagi membuat ulah.

Ia merapikan berkasnya, hanya dirinya yang tersisa di ruang rapat karena tugas Yoongi mengevaluasi jalannya rapat lalu menyerahkannya kepada Presdir Park.

Ia menatap layar ponselnya. Pesan masuk dari Hoseok mengatakan bahwa pria itu akan menjemputnya pulang kantor nanti. Ia lagi-lagi menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju ruangan Presdir Park.

Yoongi tak sengaja membuka pintu dan menemukan Jimin dengan setelan jas asal-asalannya tengah berdiri di depan Ayahnya dengan kepala menunduk, namun sama sekali tak bergetar. Dan detik selanjutnya, Presdir Park memukul pipi Jimin.

Yoongi hanya bisa menutup mulut lalu mencoba mengetuk pintu yang sudah ia buka, karena well, ia tak mau di pergoki tengah mengintip. Lebih baik berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Dua orang pria itu menoleh berbarengan. Dimana Yoongi dapat melihat raut kaget Jimin saat melihatnya. "Permisi Presdir, ini berkas data rapat tadi, saya sudah menyusunnya berdasarkan urutan rapat." Presdir Park mengangguk sementara Jimin bergegas keluar. Membuat Yoongi mengikuti pandang pada Jimin.

"Kau boleh keluar Yoongi."

"Baik permisi."

Begitu ia menutup pintu, Yoongi terlonjak kaget karena Jimin masih berada di depan pintu keluar lalu menyeret tangannya. Ia hanya diam karena Yoongi tak mau membuat keributan. Untungnya, semua tengah sibuk dan tak ada yang memperhatikannya.

Jimin membawanya khusus ke ruangan Jimin. Ruangan yang masih kosong dan memang akan di buat untuk Jimin selama trainingnya.

Setelah ia menutup pintu, Jimin memeluk Yoongi erat, erat begitu erat hingga rasanya Yoongi sulit bernafas. Namun Yoongi memilih diam. Ia tahu, Jimin tengah memiliki beban yang berat.

"A-aku merindukanmu." Yoongi hanya diam. Jimin melepas pelukannya lalu menatap Yoongi dengan bibir yang mencoba tersenyum meski ia merasakan perih. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Yoongi mengangguk dengan pertanyaan Jimin. Seharusnya, Yoongi lah yang menanyakan hal itu.

"Ada sedikit masalah di luar sana. Dan tak mungkin kan aku datang ke ruang rapat dengan wajah seperti ini? Lalu pria itu murka padaku." Tanpa perlu menunggu Yoongi bertanya ,Jimin lebih memilih sukarela menjelaskan masalahnya.

Yoongi menghela nafas lalu mengangkat wajahnya agar dapat menatap Jimin. "Tunggu disini."

Jimin menaikkan alis bingung. Namun mengangguk lalu membiarkan Yoongi berjalan keluar. Kakinya melangkah menuju meja kerjanya dan mendudukinya. Lalu menyentuh sudut bibirnya. Pukulan Ayahnya tak main-main dan Jimin sudah mulai terbiasa dengan itu. Selagi alasannya bukan karena wanita itu.

Tak lama, Yoongi kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan dan membawa sebuah kotak. Jimin rasanya ingin tersenyum lebar saat tahu bahwa Yoongi membawa kotak pertolongan pertama. Namun ia berusaha mengontrol ekspresinya atau ia akan terlihat seperti orang gila di depan pujaannya.

Yoongi diam bahkan saat ia mengoleskan bibir Jimin dengan alcohol. Tak ada suara. Jimin pun memilih diam, ia memilih menikmati wajah Yoongi yang tersaji cantik tepat di depan wajahnya. Wajah Yoongi yang serius, wajah Yoongi yang diam, wajah Yoongi yang begitu cantik.

Cup

Dengan kilat Jimin mengecup bibir tipis Yoongi yang sedari tadi rasanya menggoda Jimin – padahal hanya nafsu Jimin saja.

"Jim."

Yoongi mengerut namun kembali membersihkan luka Jimin.

"Kau terlihat cantik, dari manapun kau akan terlihat cantik-"

"Oh diamlah." Jimin diam "Jangan terus merusak wajahmu. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus bertengkar-"

"Kau mempedulikanku?"

"Masa bodo."

"Ayo pulang bersama." Yoongi terhenti seketika saat ia tengah merapikan perban. Wajahnya kembali menatap Jimin setelah ia menjilat bibirnya gugup.

"A-aku, pulang bersama Hoseok."

Jimin mengecup bibirnya lagi tanpa di duga "Kalau begitu aku yang akan menunggumu di depan pintu rumahmu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Yak kau-"

"Astaga dragon Kook." Bambam memundurkan badan saat Jungkook sudah mengepalkan tangan di depan wajahnya. "Kau itu imut cantik tampan menggemaskan, kenapa di depanku kau seperti siluman si."

"Apa kau bilang !"

"Yak Kook !" Bambam terus menghindar, jujur, rasanya ia bisa mati muda jika terus bersama Jungkook. "Aish, jangan memukulku terus. Ku sumpahi kau akan melihatku bergandengan tangan dengan Park Solomon."

"Apa kau bilang. Yak ! Jangan macam-macam dengan Baby ku itu. Awas saja !" Bambam mencibir lalu kembali menyendokkan eskrim ke dalam mulutnya. "Ngomong-ngomong sudah episode berapa dramanya?"

"Baru 8 episode. Kau tahu, katanya di episode 9 Solomon akan mencium gadis lemper itu. Oh Jenggot. Sungguh aku tidak terima. Pria setampan itu harusnya mendapatkan wanita kuat, bukan seperti kue lapis, mlengkung tidak jelas lembek,"

Wajah Jungkook juga tidak seloow. _Hell,_ ia sangat setuju dengan Bambam. Aktor favoritnya itu harusnya memilih wanita ular yang lebih kuat, bukan pemain utamanya yang lembek.

"Betul sekali. Aku contohnya."

"Uwh, your head."

"Hai Babe, mengobrol apa?" Jungkook terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba ada tangan yang melingkar pada pingganngya.

"Oh Hai, Gyeomie." Yugyeom mengangkat alis.

"Oh kami membicarakan masa depanku dengan Solomon." Ucap Bambam setelah mengeringkan tenggorokannya.

"Yash, apa-apaan."

"Ada yang mau denganmu? Pastikan ia tidak buta-"

"Sialan !" Yugyeom mengangkat bahu acuh lalu memandang Jungkook. Ia melepas tangan dari pinggang Jungkook.

"Kook, kau kemana saja? Berhari-hari oh tidak, seminggu lebih kau jarang sekali menghubungiku. Kau kemana saja?"

"Err?" Jungkook menoleh ke arah Bambam yang pastinya zonk, anak itu saja tidak tahu apa-apa.

Suasana mendadak hening, tak hanya Bambam. Seluruh manusia di koridor pun hening. Jungkook merasakan hawa-hawa lain. Dan Booom.

Ia melihat Kim Taehyung, dengan jeans hitam, kaos putih polos, jaket jeans, sepatu putih dan tas selempang, berjalan lurus kearahnya.

Sekali lagi,

Kearahnya. Dengan senyuman maut yang membuat semua gadis menjerit.

Oh jangankan gadis. Makhluk tak jelas seperti Bambam saja sudah menggigit jari.

"Hai Bunny."

 **Final.** Kim Taehyung berhenti tepat di hadapannya , mendorong pinggang Jungkook mendekat.

Lalu mengecup bibir Jungkook dengan cepat. Lengkap dengan senyuman andalan Taehyung.

"Pulang bersama denganku, Bunny?" Dengan gerakan pelan, Taehyung melirik ke arah Yugyeom yang tengah menatapnya dengan kaget.

Sudut bibir kanannya tertarik, menunjukkan smirk tingkat devil milik Taehyung.

"Hai Bambam. Lama tak bertemu?" Bambam masih melongo tak percaya.

Taehyung menarik Jungkook mendekat, melingkarkan tangan panjangnya pada pinggang ramping Jungkook.

"He's mine."

.

.

.

.

 _Karena pacar memergoki pacarnya sedang bersama selingkuhan itu sudah biasa._

.

.

.

Anyeong haseyo yeorobun. Wkwkwk. Sudah lama ya !

Jadi begini nih. Ku harap ga bosen. Karena chap depan Konflik yang sesungguhnya di mulai. Dan kurasa bakal sampe 10 chap lebih. Please, stay with me guys. Don't mind to review? I love you. And fucking shit Taekook in Hamilton. Kalo kalian review hehe, aku apdet cepet nih. Juujur si, ini sama sekali ga menarik kan ya? Tapi berharap kalian akan terus bertahan. Bentar eyke nangis dulu /

.

.

.

Shin Ji Rim : Andwae, no for tekdung. Hes still a baby for me *( makasih udah nunggu. Stay with me okay !

noonim : hehe maaf juga lama apdetnya. Tenang yorobun. Alur semakin tajam

LittleOoh : doakan fast update ya !

Shica92 : ih hobi tuh ga php yaaaw. Aku sayang hobiiiii huhu. Ayo mari angkat tangan untuk sope wkwk makasih udah review

ParkSungra : Sante mbak santé mbak oke

syupit : Bambam baru muncul nih hhe makasih sudah review ya. Semoga suka ama jk

Kyubear9597 : Tenang tenang. Chap depan taekook juga wkwk

taemochi : hayo hayo hehe .thankyou

Guest Novya302 : Asli ga pede ampe mikir sebulan. Ini tuh layak ngga di lanjutin. Sedih aku tuh

Guest kkkim : ASLI EYKE GA PD. Ini aja biasa banget chap ini kan yaa. Ga lanjt aja deh w huhu tapi semangat

EdHosiki : Kamu sama Hoseok? SINI LAWAN TANTE DULU. Gatau ya, seriously, aku sama sekali ga pede. Tapi kalo ga lanjut2 nanti lumuren dan kalian pada bosen. Aku bingung

Kyunie : Kukie ama Tae kan fuckbuddies hehehehehehe dan for yoonminseok, guees who will get the beautiful ending

Guest : HALLO kamu jauh jauh baca ceritaku huuhu aku terharu. Apakah kamu mengerti dengan bahasaku? Ayo pake akun kamu, dm aku jika kamu kesulita memahami ceritaku. Akan saya bantu. Makasih sudah baca yaah. Semoga terus disini.


	9. 여덟

**Outro : I'll Give It To You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vkook / Taekook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **M.**

 **..**

"He's mine."

Yugyeom mengerutkan kening bingung menatap Jungkook dan Taehyung bergantian. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas raut gugup Jungkook yang mencoba melepaskan diri dari Taehyung.

"Wah Taehyung-ssi, sepertinya bercandaanmu keterlaluan? Tapi tolong lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggang Jungkookie." Yugyeom hendak menarik tangan Jungkook namun justru Taehyung semakin mengeratkan tangannya pada pinggang Jungkook.

"Tak ada yang bercanda disini Yugyeom-ssi." Nadanya penuh tekanan. Matanya memandang Yugyeom dengan serius. "Aku serius saat mengatakan Jungkook adalah milikku. Dia milikku."

"Kook?" Yugyeom meminta penjelasan dari Jungkook yang hanya di jawab dengan gelengan kecil dan bibir yang melengkung. Yugyeom semakin bingung disini. Ia menjilat bibirnya lalu menatap sekitar. Tak banyak orang, namun ada beberapa yang tengah memasang mata pada dirinya.

"Gyeo-"

"Jadi kau bisa tinggalkan dia, dia akan jad-"

"Brengsek." Yugyeom melangkah maju dan mencengkram kerah jaket Taehyung, dan membuat Bambam dan Jungkook menjerit berbarengan. "Aku tak ingin memukulmu di sini Taehyung, tapi kau sungguh kelewatan. Sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum aku benar-benar memukulmu."

"Y-yugeom, s-sudah." Yugyeom beralih menatap Jungkook masih dengan wajah marahnya,

"Kau membelanya?"

"Tidak." Jawab Jungkook cepat. "T-tapi semua orang menatapmu." Yugyeom kembali menatap Taehyung yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan jengah.

"Ku lepaskan kali ini. Tapi sebaiknya kau menjauh dari Jungkook. Jangan jadi seperti bajingan Kim Taehyung."

Yugyeom hendak melepas cengkramannya namun tangan besar Taehyung menahannya. Taehyung terkekeh sinis. "Menjauh dari Jungkook? Ku beri tahu Yugyeom. Aku hanya mengambil apa yang memang jadi milikku. Dan Jungkook milikku-"

Kepala Yugyeom semakin mendidih "Jungkook bukan barang yang bisa di rebut dan dimiliki oleh preman sepertimu."

"Dia bukan barang. Sudah ku bilang kan dia milikku? Itu berarti aku juga miliknya. Dan akupun bukan sebuah barang, namun aku mutlak milik Jungkook. Jadi disini, sebaiknya kau yang menjauh-"

Dan Yugyeom benar-benar memberikan bogeman mentah pada pelipis Taehyung. Jungkook memundurkan langkahnya saat Taehyung tersungkur. Sumpah demi Tuhan, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain membolakan mata dan menjerit dalam hati karena detik selanjutnya Taehyung bangkit dan memukul Yugyeom. Tolong jangan lupakan _smirk_ Taehyung. Itu menyeramkan.

Yugyeom terkena tepat di ujung sudut bibirnya. Membuat bibirnya sobek dan mengeluarkan darah. Kerumunan mulai berkumpul untuk menonton mereka. Dan Yugyeom pun membalas untuk kembali memukul Taehyung. Namun saat tangannya terayun, Taehyung menahannya, sementara tangan kiri menahan tangan Yugyeom, Taehyung menggunakan bogeman tangan kanannya untuk meninju perut Yugyeom sebanyak tiga kali hingga pria jangkung itu tersungkur.

Yugyeom sempat terbatuk hingga mengeluarkan darah, namun ia kembali bangkit dan sukses menendang Taehyung, suatu keuntungan karena kakinya panjang dan mengenai perut Taehyung.

Perkelahian mereka memang tak terelakkan lagi, dan tak ada satupun orang yang berniat melerai mereka. Sekalipun itu Jungkook,

Taehyung memimpin jalannya perkelahian tentu saja. Ia tengah meninju ganas pelipis Yugyeom berulang kali hingga pria itu sama sekali tak berkutik, lihat saja pada jemari Taehyung yang juga sudah tertempel darah Yugyeom.

Mereka sama-sama lelah. Setelah mencengkram kerah Yugyeom, Taehyung menariknya mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Yugyeom "Menjauh dari Jungkook. Sejauh mungkin. Aku tahu kau pernah berkencan dengan wanita menjijikan selain Jungkook bukan? Pergi, atau ku bunuh kau dan wanita yang pernah kau ajak jalan itu. Beruntunglah aku tak memberitahu Jungkook, karena kau tahu. Pukulannya lebih mengerikan dariku." Taehyung terkekeh penuh tekanan lalu mendorong Yugyeom hingga menubruk lantai lalu bangkit dan berbalik menatap Jungkook.

Dan kini Taehyung tersenyum manis pada Jungkook.

Yang sukses membuat semua orang di sana menjerit. Taehyung berjalan dengan ringisan karena wajahnya begitu perih.

Masih dengan senyuman ia berdiri tepat di depan Jungkook lalu mengecup sekilas sudut bibir Jungkook. "Jadi pulang bersama, _Bunny_?"

.

.

.

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibir lalu menekan kapas alkoholnya dengan keras pada pelipis Taehyung. "Ouch." Ringisnya.

"Berisik," Taehyung memilih diam dan membiarkan Jungkook mengobatinya, ia sebenarnya ingin tersenyum. Rasanya ia begitu bahagia. Jungkook ada di depannya kini, mengobati lukanya, memilih pulang bersamanya dan meninggalkan Yugyeom. "Jangan senyum-senyum brengsek !" Jungkook menekan keras lagi pelipis Taehyung hingga terdengar jeritan keras dari Taehyung.

"Kook, mencoba membunuhku?"

Jungkook mendelik sebal "Iya, memang kenapa? Kau juga membunuh Gyeomie kan ! Kau hampir membunuhnya ! D-dan kau menarikku, meninggalkan Yugyeom. K-kalau dia kenapa-napa b-bagiamana?" Jungkook mulai menangis dan itu di luar nalar Taehyung.

"Y-ya Kook, kenapa menangis?" Taehyung gelagapan.

"K-kau jahat Taehyung. Kau jahaat." Jungkook terus memukul dada Taehyung, ia masih menangis, bahkan kini terasa lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. "J-jahat."

"H-hei B-bunny." Dengan paksa Taehyung memeluk Jungkook, anak itu memberontak namun Taehyung memeluknya erat. Dia mencoba menenangkan Jungkook. Karena sungguh, ia tak mengira Jungkook akan menangis seperti ini.

"Oke, oke, maafkan aku oke. Tapi disini bukan hanya dia yang terluka kan? Aku juga terluka." Jungkook tak menjawab. Masih menangis kencang. "Kau boleh menghubungi Bambam untuk menanyakan tentang Yugyeom."

"Apa hakmu Kim Taehyung?" Suara Jungkook berubah serius dan itu membuat Taehyung mematung. "Apa hakmu membawaku? Apa hakmu mengatakan aku milikmu?" Ia masih memeluk Jungkook. Sama sekali tak berani melepas pelukannya. Taehyung takut, ia takut melihat wajah kecewa Jungkook. "K-kita hanya teman Taehyung. Yang hanya memberi keuntungan. Kau pikir aku dekat denganmu karena apa? Hanya karena Yugyeom kurang perhatian padaku, dan aku hanya menginginkan sex darimu, sebaliknya kau juga kan? Tak ada cinta disini Taehyung. Ku mohon, berhentilah. _Aku- bukan milikmu_."

Rasanya tersambar petir apalagi saat Jungkook mendorong tubuhnya dan memutus pelukan, darah Taehyung terasa membeku. Jungkook masih menitikkan air mata, tapi untuk kali ini, ia membenci bagaimana Jungkook memandangnya.

"K-kita selesai Taehyung. Aku tak ingin bersama pria preman sepertimu." Jungkook bangkit , suaranya terasa tercekat, tanpa Taehyung tahu, tangan Jungkook tengah bergetar.

Lelaki manis itu melangkahkan kaki menjauh. Berusada meredam isakan tangisnya. Karena untuk saat ini, ia tak tahu tengah menangisi siapa, Yugyeom atau Taehyung?

"Berhenti Jungkook." Suara berat Taehyung membuatnya berhenti seketika. "Jika kau keluar, aku akan benar-benar membunuh Yugyeom." Jungkook menelan salivanya susah payah. Namun ia tetap melangkahkan kaki dengan pelan. "Preman sepertiku tak pernah mengingkari perkataannya. Berjalanlah menjauh Jungkook, aku akan terus menangkapmu, tak hanya kau. Aku juga akan menangkap Yugyeom, dengan kematiannya sekaligus."

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin akan lama?" Seokjin berujar was-was.

"Aku merindukan Jungkook."

" _Geeez._ Itu yang seharusnya kau lakukan dari dulu bodoh. Kemana saja Min Yoongi yang selama ini sok kuat hah?" Yoongi mencibir lalu kembali meneguk secangkir kopi buatan Seokjin.

"Karena melihat Jungkook semenjak dari kereta aku merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Dan melihat ia sangat manja padamu. Aku sangat marah pada diriku sendiri. Aku begitu iri dan egois. Kau tahu? Aku selalu khawatir tiap kali aku mendengar bahwa Jungkook akan mengunjungi makam orang tua kami. Aku ingin benar-benar berada di sampingnya saat ia menaiki kereta. A-aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaiamana takutnya ia saat menaiki kereta."

"Ada aku saat itu,"

"Kemarin tak ada kau-"

"Anak itu yang memaksa sendirian-"

"Ada aku Seokjin-ah. Aku terus memerhatikannya." Yoongi berujar sayu. "Apa tak apa jika Jungkook kembali bersamaku? Kau yakin anak itu akan bahagia? A-apa dia tak akan terluka jika bersamaku?"

Seokjin menatap Yoongi dengan malas. "Kau selalu tahu jawabannya Yoon." Namun ia tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya. Karena bagaimanapun, kebahagiaan Jungkook adalah Yoongi.

"Biarkan aku kembali memulai hidupku dengannya Seokjin-ah."

"Kau bisa Yoon-" Semuanya membolakan mata saat mendengar pintu terbuka. Itu sudah pasti Jungkook dan Yoongi juga Seokjin merasa begitu berdebar bahkan mereka tanpa sadar tersenyum. "Itu pasti Jungkook. Biar aku menjemputnya di depan." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Yoongi, Seokjin berlari menemui Jungkook dan seketika mematung saat melihat bagaimana adik kesayangannya itu tengah banjir air mata.

"Kookie?"

"H-Hyung." Jungkook segera menerjang Seokjin dengan pelukan dan tersedu-sedu. Ia sekuat tenaga menahan tangis saat perjalanan pulang, dan rasanya saat ia melihat pintu apartemennya, ia memuntahkan seluruh air matanya. "Hyung," isaknya semakin mengeratkan pelukan.

"Kookie, kau kenapa sayang?" Nada Seokjin terdengar panik, ia mengelus lembut punggung Jungkook. "Katakan sayang."

"Hyung-"

"Jungkook?" Suara Yoongi membuat Jungkook terlonjak kaget lalu segera melepas pelukannya dari Seokjin. Jungkook sempat menatap Seokjin bingung lalu ia membersihkan air matanya agar dapat melihat Yoongi dengan jelas, bahwa benar-benar Yoongi ada di depan matanya. "J-jungkook kau kenapa?" Yoongi melangkah maju dengan raut begitu khawatir. Dan rasanya dadanya tersentak saat Jungkook juga memundurkan badan.

"J-jangan mendekat !" Seokjin membola mendengar kalimat Jungkook.

"Jungkook."

"Hyung, sedang apa dia sini. Bukankah ia membenciku, kenapa dia ada disini?"

"Jungkook-"

"Biar aku jelaskan." Yoongi memotong dengan cepat. Bibirnya bergetar dan ia tak dapat memandang langsung pada mata Jungkook.

"Aku tak bertanya padamu Yoongi-ssi." Yoongi rasanya ingin menangis saat ini juga. "Sudah cukup dengan sikap menjengkelkanmu. Kau tak perlu mengatakan apapun. Karena akupun tahu semuanya. K-kau meninggalkanku bahkan setelah orang tua kita meninggal. Kau meninggalkanku bahkan di saat umurku masih belasan tahun, di saat bahkan belum dapat mencari jalan pulang sendirian. K-kau menitipkanku pada Seokjin, membuangku, seolah aku bukan adikmu. Kau tahu? Hanya kau yang kumiliki saat itu, tapi justru kau membuangku. Menganggapku seolah tak ada, padahal aku disini, selalu memanggil namamu. Kau tahu-" air mata Jungkook kembali mengalir karena sungguh, rasanya begitu sakit, berkali-kali lipat. "Setiap aku datang ke makam ibu, aku selalu bertanya apa kau benar kakakku? Tapi ibu tak menjawab. Apakah aku harus mati dan benar-benar menemui ibu lalu menanyakan siapa kau untukku? Kau tahu bagaiamana rasanya aku harus menahan teriak saat aku menaiki kereta? Kau tahu bagaiamana rasanya aku meneriak namamu saat aku tidur? Kau tidak pernah tahu Yoongi-ssi. Jadi jangan muncul di depanku lagi. Cukup sudah aku menganggapmu sebagai kakakku. Kau tak pernah tahu bagaiamana menderitanya aku. Dan aku bahagia, kau menitipkan tidak kau memberiku Seokjin Hyung. Dia Hyungku. Jadi sebaiknya, jangan lagi temui aku."

Jungkook tanpa menunggu jawaban Yoongi ia segera melesat menuju kamarnya lalu membanting pintu.

Tak tahu jika Min Yoongi menjatuhkan badannya dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia sama sakitnya dengan Jungkook. Ia sama menderitanya dengan Jungkook.

"Yoon." Teriak Seokjin lalu memeluk Yoongi.

"T-tidak Seokjin, jangan pedulikan aku. Temui Jungkook. Ia membutuhkanmu."

"Tapi Yoon kau-" Seokjin tak dapat menahan air matanya saat melihat wajah pucat dan air mata Yoongi.

"Kumohon. Demi Jungkook."

"Maafkan aku." Seokjin bangkit dan segera berlari ke kamar Jungkook.

"H-hyung, maafkan Hyung Jungkook-ah." Lirihnya sambil mencengkram dadanya.

.

.

.

.

"Jungkook masih tidak mau berbicara denganku." Seokjin menghela nafas lalu melorotkan bahu dan menghampiri Namjoon yang tengah terduduk di sofa. "Aku mengacaukannya Namjoon." Seokjin mengerang frustasi. Namjoon hanya diam membawa Seokjin untuk bersandar padanya. "Baik Yoongi atau Jungkook pasti akan membenciku. Bawa aku ke planet lain Joon, a-atau biarkan aku menceburkan diri ke segitiga Bermuda-"

"Ssst, sayang itu bukan salahmu." Namjoon berusaha menenangkan. "Jungkook sepertinya memang ada masalah sebelumnya kan? Kau bilang dia menangis. Lalu di tambah bertemu Yoongi yang notabennya sudah membuat hatinya sakit. Itu wajar. Akupun. Akupun jika jadi Jungkook akan membenci Yoongi." Seokjin terkesiap lalu menegakkan badan. Menatap Namjoon dengan serius dan membuat Namjoon bingung. "Ada apa?"

"Namjoon aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu sebentar." Namjoon mengangkat alis saat melihat Seokjin segera bangkit dan berlari. Ia hanya diam menanti Seokjin yang kini sudah kembali datang dan duduk di sampingnya. "Berjanji padaku kau tak marah."

"Tergantung."

"Namjooooon."

"Oke."

Seokjin sibuk dengan ponselnya dan membuat Namjoon semakin penasaran. Ia kembali mengangkat alis, tak hanya alis, ia juga mengangkat dagu bingung dengan foto yang Seokjin tunjukkan. Sementara Seokjin sudah tersenyum begitu bahagia. "Ya? Lalu?"

"Itu foto apa?"

"Stroberi. Lalu? Ayolah Seokjin aku bukan bayi yang tengah di perkenalkan nama-nama buah." Namjoon mengerang karena rasanya Seokjin mulai bertingkah aneh lagi.

"Namjoon lihat duluu." Ia menarik Namjoon lagi agar kembali menatap ponselnya. "Kalau stroberi artinya apa?"

"Buah?"

"Bodoh." Seokjin merasa sudah cukup dengan otak Namjoon. "Lihat ini." Detik selanjutnya Namjoon melotot kaget saat Seokjin menggeser foto.

Rasanya darahnya berhenti mengalir, jantungnya berhenti berpacu dan matanya siap keluar saat ini juga "Jin, di-dia Kim Taehyung?" Seokjin tersenyum mengangguk. "A-adikku? Ki-m Taehyung?" Seokjin terus mengangguk,

"Ya. Dia adikmu. Kim Taehyung yang selama ini kau rindukan."

"B-bagaimana bisa?" Seokjin membiarkan Namjoon terus menatap ponselnya yang terpampang foto Taehyung. "D-dengan Jungkook?"

"Ceritanya panjang." Seokjin mulai menceritakan bagaimana awal mula bertemu Taehyung, dan Namjoon sudah berdiri bersiap menghajar darahnya mendidih saat mendengar bahwa kekasihnya mengalami pelecehan seksual dan sekuat tenaga Seokjin kembali menenangkan Namjoon yang sudah menangis, satu karena Taehyung dua karena dirinya. Ia menceritakan bagaimana Taehyung menolongnya dan mengantarnya pulang. "Lalu saat sakit kami ke rumahnya. Aku menemukan stroberi itu dalam kulkasnya. Dia masih mencintai buah itu Namjoon-ah." Namjoon menghapus jejak air matanya.

"A-apa dia baik-baik saja? Ceritakan padaku tentangnya. Apa dia tumbuh dewasa? Apakah dia masih tersenyum kotak dan menggemaskan? Ah dia masih menggigit kukunya ketika bingung ? Apakah dia suka bercerita panjang lebar?-"

"Namjoon"

"Apa Taehyung masih meminum susu cokelat?-"

"Namjoon !" Namjoon terdiam. "Dia bukan Taehyung kecil lagi. Dia sudah tumbuh dewasa begitu tampan. Sangat tampan. Tapi dia masih memiliki senyum kotak kesukaanmu dan dia masih bercerita panjang lebar," Seokjin tersenyum, "Dia masih sama seperti yang sering kau ceritakan. Akupun tak menyangka ia adalah teman Jungkook. Dan satu lagi bahwa ia teman Jimin." Seokjin terkekeh. "Dunia sangat sempit Namjoon-ah." Namjoon kembali menangis, kini bahunya bergetar.

"P-pasti berat baginya Seokjin-ah untuk terus bersama Jimin. A-aku merindukannya. Aku ingin melindunginya." Seokjin memeluk Namjoon erat lalu mengangguk. Ada nada dan pandangan khawatir pada diri Namjoon terhadap Taehyung. Ada nada penuh kecemasan pada Taehyung.

Dan Seokjin harap, baik Namjoon atau Yoongi, mereka akan memperbaiki semuanya. Dan mereka bahagia.

.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa?" Taehyung menoleh dan menemukan Leo berjalan mendekat ke arahnya sembari menepuk pundak Taehyung. Sedari tadi yang Leo lihat, anak itu terus merenung dan wajahnya terlihat begitu gelisah.

"Tidak apa-apa Hyung. Kau baru pulang?" Leo mengangguk lalu meluruskan kakinya dan bersandar pada sandaran kursi.

"Ayahmu memerintahkanku menjual beberapa ganja di Malaysia, semuanya berjalan baik, tapi kau tahu kan? Ada beberapa pria datang menyerang, itulah kenapa Ayahmu pasti memerintahkanmu datang."

"Oh karena itu? Mereka dari mana? Kau sudah tahu?" Leo mengangkat bahu seolah ia tak yakin dengan jawabannya nanti.

"Kim Taewon-" Taehyung terkesiap mendengar jawaban Leo. Keningnya berkerut ia memandang Leo dengan raut bingung "Ia ingin merebut bisnis jual beli ganja ini. Karena kau tahu kan berapa milyaran keuntungan dari penjualan ini? Satu dari penyerang itu yang mati sudah di identifikasi, mereka bekerja pada Kim Taewon. Dia sebenarnya sudah melakukan bisnis tahun lalu. Dan saat ini mencoba mengambil alih. Haha. Bukankah para petinggi itu yang memiliki milyaran uang masih begitu gila harta?" Taehyung hanya diam karena selanjutnya suara Leo teredam oleh pikirannya.

Kim Taewon, yang ia kenal adalah Ayah dari Yugyeom. Ayah dari pria bajingan yang membuat Jungkook membencinya. Taehyung menelan salivanya. Lantas apa yang Ayahnya inginkan darinya?

.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Taehyung mengangguk.

"Aku hanya ingin kita bergerak secara diam dan perlahan. Tidak semudah itu melumpuhkan Taewon. Dia mendapat perlindungan dari mafia Jepang dan Cina, juga tengah mengadakan kerja sama dengan Im Sihwan, dia mencoba berbagai cara untuk terus bertahan hidup." Ayah Taehyung terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya. "Misimu adalah curi semua data yang ia miliki tentang kita, kau juga curi data mereka juga dapatkan informasi tentang Jepang dan Cina. Tapi sebelum itu, ada baiknya kau temani Mark untuk membunuh beberapa pasukan kurcaci di daerah Ilsan. Mereka bersenjata, tapi pastikan kau membunuh semuanya. Aku sudah menghubungi Mark, dia sudah menunggumu." Tanpa berbicara apapun Taehyung berbalik dan hampir membuka pintu sebelum Ayahnya kembali memanggilnya. "Taehyung-ah. Pastikan kau mewarisi ini semua." Taehyung hanya diam lalu keluar. Cih, tak ada apapun yang ia harapkan dari dunia ini.

.

Taehyung sudah siap dengan revolver nya, ia memeriksa kembali isi peluru dan mulai menggenggamnya erat. Setelah menarik sebelah bibirnya, ia mulai mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah pintu rumah yang berada di salah satu kebun tebu lalu menarik pelatuk.

Sesaat setelah pintu terbuka, lima orang pria di dalam sana berhamburan dan segera mencari senjata mereka. Tiga di antaranya sudah siap mengacungkan pistol ke arah Taehyung, "Siapa kau?" Kata salah satu pria berkumis di sana,

"Pertanyaan membosankan. Apa jika kau bertemu malaikat maut kau juga akan bertanya seperti itu?" Taehyung merasa jengah, ia merapikan rambutnya.

"Hyunjae pastikan kau mengambil gulungan itu, dan Changbin amankan senjata mereka, Eric, siapkan mobilnya." Mark datang dan mulai berdiri sejajar dengan Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung mengerang.

"Hyung kenapa datang si. Kan aku bisa menangani sendiri. Gara-gara kau datang, yang terlihat keren disini itu kau bukan aku."

"Taehyung-"

"Kalian cari mati?" Tanpa di duga satu pria melesatkan tembakan yang mengenai pelepis Taehyung, membuat satu garis di pipi pria tampan itu dengan darah yang mulai mengucur.

"Sialan." Taehyung membabi buta setelah mengelap darahnya, menembakkan pistolnya bertubi-tubi.

Dan pertarungan di mulai. Karena Taehyung tak akan melepaskan siapapun yang melukai wajahnya. Siapapun.

.

.

.

"Jungkook membenciku. Sangat." Hoseok hanya diam. "Dia tidak mau melihatku lagi. Tidak mau menganggapku lagi. Dia membenciku." Hoseok masih terdiam. "Haha ganjaran ini sangat cukup untuk membuatku mati."

"Akhirnya kau menyadarinya." Akhirnya Hoseok bersuara setelah sedari tadi diam mendengarkan Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi menatap Hoseok dengan pandangan sedih. "Kau menyadarinya kan? Kalian sama sama saling membutuhkan. Sudah cukup dengan Min Yoongi yang kepala batu dan egois. Untuk sekarang, kerahkan semua kemampuan dan keyakinanmu. Bawa lagi Jungkook padamu."

Yoongi menunduk dan matanya sudah berembun "Ta-k bisa Hoseok. Dia membenciku." Hoseok tersenyum lalu memeluk Yoongi.

"Dari awal kau meninggalkannya pada Seokjin. Dia sudah membencimu Yoon. Seharusnya kau tahu itu." Yoongi membalas pelukan Hoseok. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Hoseok. Dan Hoseok dapat merasakan bagaimana lehernya terasa basah. Yoongi menangis. "Dia membencimu. Tapi itu hanya sebagian dari hati kecilnya. Ia lebih menyayangimu Yoon, dia sangat menyayangimu. Kau harus bisa meyakinkannya." Hoseok melepas pelukannya. Menangkup pipi basah Yoongi lalu mengelap pipi Yoongi. "Ingat. Kau kakaknya. Selamanya akan jadi Kakaknya. Kalian memiliki darah yang sama. Dan tali itu tak akan pernah putus. Bahkan untuk selamanya. Jadilah Min Yoongi yang kuat. Rengkuh kembali Jungkook. Jadi, mau menggenggam tanganku dan mengumpulkan kembali keyakinanmu? Aku disini untukmu Yoon."

Yoongi mengangguk dengan lemas lalu Hoseok mempertemukan bibir mereka. Mengecup singkat lalu kembali menatap Yoongi dengan mata beningnya. Namun detik selanjutnya ia kembali melumat bibir Yoongi. Mencium Yoongi dengan lembut. Memberikan kepercayaan pada pria yang ia cintai itu. Berusaha mengungkapkan bahwa ada Hoseok disinya. Memberikan rasa hangat tak hanya bagi bibir Yoongi, juga pada hati Yoongi. Mereka berciuman, begitu lembut dan begitu menikmati ciuman mereka.

Tanpa mereka tahu, Park Jimin tengah berada jauh di sana. Menatap Yoongi dengan sendu, dengan sekantong paperbag berisi semangkok samgyeotang. Mereka tengah berada di restoran kesukaan Yoongi. Jimin berniat membelikan itu untuk Yoongi, Karena pria itu sangat menyukainya, berniat membungkusnya dan memakannya di rumah Yoongi.

Namun berakhir dengan ia yang melihat Yoongi yang tengah berciuman dengan Hoseok.

Jimin hanya terkekeh miris lalu melangkah pergi keluar dan membuang makanannya pada tempat sampah.

.

.

.

Berkali-kali Jungkook menarik nafas lalu membuangnya dengan gugup. Ini sudah lima hari semenjak kejadian itu. Dan ia belum bertemu Yugyeom. Ia tak berani menghubungi pria itu. Dan ia bahkan sudah tak saling berkomunikasi dengan Taehyung. Bambam berada di sampingnya menenangkan Jungkook dan mengelus punggung sahabatnya dengan raut khawatir.

Jungkook terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Baru dua hari anak itu berangkat kuliah. Dan Bambam sama sekali tak pernah melihat Jungkook tersenyum. Anak itu terus merenung, bahkan tak bersuara.

Mengatakan ingin menemui Yugyeom dan meminta maaf. Bambam sama sekali tak mengungkit tentang Taehyung. Karena sepertinya hubungan mereka pun tidak baik. Ia akan menunggu Jungkook bercerita sendiri nantinya.

"Ada Yugyeom, Kook." Bisik Bambam pada Jungkook yang sedari tadi menunduk.

Jungkook segera menaikkan wajahnya. Dan raut gugupnya sangat jelas terlihat. Untuk sesaat Yugyeom sempat berhenti melangkah saat melihat Jungkook. Namun ia kembali berjalan dan menghampiri Jungkook. Karena ia tahu, pria manis itu tengah menantinya.

"G-gy"

"Ada apa?" Jungkook terksiap dengan nada Yugyeom. Ia bertambah gugup bahkan tak berani menatap Yugyeom.

"A-aku minta m-maaf."

"Untuk?" Wajah Yugyeom masih terlihat lebam dan Jungkook tak yakin bagaimana kondisi perut Yugyeom. Karena Jungkook yakin bogeman Taehyung tidak main-main.

Jungkook menjilat bibirnya gugup, mencengkram jari-jarinya kuat "T-taehyung, aku minta maaf untuk semuanya. A-aku dan T-taehyung t-tak memiliki hubungan apapun. K-kami hanya teman Gyeom-ah. Di-dia menyukaiku. Kumohon maafkan aku." Yugyeom tertawa sarkastik lalu menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan yang sulit Jungkook artikan. "B-bagaimana l-lukamu?"

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri. Taehyung bajingan itu, aku akan membunuhnya." Jungkook hanya diam. Lalu Yugyeom berjalan mendekat. "Kau tidak seperti pria bajingan yang mendekati Taehyung kan?" Jungkook menggeleng dengan kuat. "Kau masih menyukaiku?" Jungkook menatap Yugyeom dengan mata bulatnya dia terdiam, lalu mengangguk dengan lemah. "Kalau begitu, akan ku jemput nanti malam. Dan berikan tubuhmu untukku. Baru ku percaya kau masih menyukaiku. Dan setelah itu, kau akan menjadi milikku semalamanya." Bisik Yugyeom lalu menegakkan badannya kembali dan berjalan menjauh.

Meninggalkan Jungkook yang mematung bahkan tanpa sadar menahan nafas.

"Kook?" Panggil Bambam.

.

.

.

.

Nah loh Nah loh ngawur kan gue? AYO REVIEW GIMANA CHAPTER INI.

Ga jelas ya? Kenapa si aku selalu takut kalo apdet. Kalian kalian jadi ga suka '( jangan lupa baca di bawah yaaa, aku sayang kalian. Makasih udah review. Semoga udah aku bales semua hehe

GUE BUCIN HOSEOK BANGET ELAH. Gue gatau kalo di tanya bias. Semua bias gue. Tapi Hoseok tengah merengkuhku dengan pesonanya. Aku membencinya.

Nah nah nah. Haha. Ada yang suka FF baby Kook ga? Kaya yang aku sering bikin oneshot itu. Yang we or another, if I, Aku bikin kumpulannya di wp. Nama nya Shin-Kinas dan judul booknya Kookie. Aku juga niatnya mau buka. Kalian suka siapa? Namgi apa Hopega?

.

.

Shin Ji Rim : THANKYOU MAKASIH SUDAH BERSAMA SAYA LOVE YOU. Oh god, pecinta mpreg ini bocah wkwk Lol gimana dengan chap ini, Shin? Duh sama sama Shin. Lol

taehyungandun : hehe kalo sekarang gimana?

yuyunshin : Cari di rumahku ada nih hehe

sieca27 : hajarlah gas, hajar hajar kan enak

EdHosiki : UDAH APDET NIH. Gimana menurutmu reaksi Yugyeom yang sekarang? Nah menurutmu gimana chap ini. Ayo berikan aku kekuatan.

jjungoo : pepet laaaah pepet, tapi kookienya ngejauh wkwk

Guest lula : makasih udah suka lapyu

Shica92 : LOL . Si tae mah maennya ga alus dong ya. Enak aja alus alusan, biar mantep kan yang gas gas gitooo hehe

LittleOoh : gimana gimana chap ini dear?

Tink224 : sebenernya setau aku aku udah ngasi clue. Ibarat ada percakapan, "Kau lebih baik diam." Taehyung hanya mengangguk acuh dan membiarkan jimin membantunya. Berarti tadi yang lagi ngomong Jimin.

"Lusa aku saja."

"Kau bagaimana."

"Tidak apa."

"Jangan seperti itu." Jimin terkekeh dengan kalimat taehyung,

Berarti percakapan di atas di awali Jimin, taehyung, Jimin terus Taehyung lagi.

Kaya gitu si, gimana? Udah jelas belum. Kalo belum tanyain lagi ya

Atau ada yang bingung juga dengan dialogku? Boleh koreksinya.

Kyubear9597 : yuhuu

TVQHominLover : gas dong gas mledak

shemdoch : semoga bersatu ya wkwk

Novya302 : Hehe karena aku ngerasa tulisanku bahkan belum bener. Dan ceritanya belum tentu menarik *( gimana udah jelas belum ma yoonkook? Jimin chap besok yaa

Guest KimInha : kamu marathonnya ga lupa minum kan? Hehe makasih udah mampir ke cerita ga jelas ini. Semoga betah yaa

taemochi : anjerrr lu. But thanks !

khoirininurjanah : HAIII DEAAR . lol nah skrg udh bisa review jangan lupa review lagi yaa. WWAAA makasih banget. Aku terharu jadinyaa. Ada. Shin-kinas namanya. Baca2 jg disana yaa. Nanti aku mau pub cerita baru.

TERIMAKASIH LOVE YOU

Guest kkkim : SUDAH APDET CUS REVIEW WKWK

syupit : udah apdet hehe. Makasih yaaa, terus baca yaaa terus review

rizkimaori : terus baca ini loooh. Jangan tinggalin aku ehehe kamu minyoon? Hmm akan saya pikirkan wkwk

Guest rin : GIMANA reaksi gyeomie?


	10. 아홉

Outro : I'll Give It To You

.

.

.

.

Taekook / Vkook

.

.

.

M

.

.

.

"Kook?" Bambam mencoba menggoyangkan badan Jungkook. Lelaki itu terus terdiam bahkan saat mereka sudah berada dalam kamar Jungkook. "Kook !" Jungkook terlonjak lalu menatap Bambam dengan jengkel. "Sudah jangan melamun. Kalau kau tak mau tidur dengan Yugyeom ya sudah, tidak usah." Jungkook mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Begini ya, jaman sekarang memang wajar melakukan sex. Tapi untuk hal seperti itu, kurasa itu tidak baik Kook-ah. Kau tau kan? Bercinta itu di lakukan oleh dua orang yang saling ingin. Jika hanya satu saja yang ingin, itu namanya perkosaan."

"Apa maksudmu hanya satu yang ingin?" Jungkook bertanya menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung.

"Kau, dari rautmu kau tak mau tidur dengan Yugyeom kan?"

"Bukan begitu."

"Kook, ku lihat-lihat Yugyeom memang anak tidak baik-"

"Kenapa berbicara seperti itu?" Bambam menghela nafas lalu menyamankan duduknya.

"Ya kulihat tidak baik."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Hah?"

"Kau menyukai Yugyeom kan? Makanya kau melarangku tidur dengannya." Bambam mengerang. Apa Jungkook secinta ini pada Yugyeom? Terlihat begitu bodoh anak itu.

"Grrh, tidak sama sekali. Aku lebih memilih berlutut di depan Taehyung-" Bambam tak berani melanjutkan kalimatnya saat melihat sinar kilat merah Jungkook saat menatapnya, tepatnya setelah mendengar nama Taehyung. "Begini Kook. Dari awal kau pacar Yugyeom kan?" Jungkook mengangguk.

Kali ini Jungkook akan mau menghabiskan waktu berharganya mendengarkan Bambam "Lalu Taehyung datang ke hidupmu kan? Apa yang kau rasakan?" Jungkook diam "Kau tahu, kau tak pernah seceria itu sebelum mengenal Taehyung. Kau hanya menggerutu jika Taehyung menggodamu, tidak mengabarimu dan jika Taehyung membuatmu bersemu. Tak pernah aku mendengar kejelekan Taehyung darimu. Lalu jika itu Yugyeom. Kau akan menggerutu bagaimana Yugyeom terlalu berlebihan padamu, meminta sex padamu, memilih pergi bersama temannya daripada denganmu, kau memang mendapat perhatian dan barang mewah dari Yugyeom. Tapi apa Taehyung sepemaksa Yugyeom padamu? Aku tahu, kau itu sahabatku Kook-ah. Aku tahu, kau dengan Taehyung memiliki hubungan lebih dari sekedar pertemanan, dari awal aku melihatnya tiba-tiba mencium bibirmu , dan tetap menjemputmu sekalipun kau pernah membuat perutnya berdarah, aku melihatnya membelamu mati-matian di depan Yugyeom, mengatakan bahwa kau miliknya, Taehyung itu sangat-sangat kaya, tapi aku tak pernah melihatnya meluluhkan hatimu dengan hartanya. Kurasa kau akan tahu jawabannya. Kau masih mau tidur dengan Yugyeom? Sebagai pengakuan bahwa kau mencintainya?"

Kali ini Jungkook diam bukan sekedar diam. Ia benar-benar berfikir. Yugyeom dan Taehyung begitu berdeda. Sangat berbeda.

Ia ingat bagaimana pertama kali ia tidur dengan Taehyung, itu bukan paksaan Taehyung. Mereka sama-sama mau. Setelah ia ingat,Taehyung tak pernah memaksanya bercinta. Taehyung tak pernah memberikan barang mewah untuknya, tapi Taehyung selalu memiliki kejutan untuknya.

"T-tapi bukankah Taehyung orang jahat? Jahat dalam artian, ia tahu aku memiliki kekasih tapi dia tetap mendekatiku. Bukankah itu berart-"

"Itu karena dia tahu Yugyeom tidak baik untukmu. Percayalah. Ia pasti mengharapkan yang terbaik untukmu Kook." Bambam bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengambil tas. "Aku pulang. Pikirkan baik-baik, siapa yang sesungguhnya pantas untukmu."

Siapa yang pantas untuk dirinya? Jungkook melirik jam di dinding kamarnya. Masih ada berjam-jam lagi baginya untuk memutuskan sesuatu.

Detik selanjutnya ia tersenyum.

Tak perlu menunggu berjam-jam, ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

.

.

Jungkook sama sekali tidak turun. Ia tetap berada di dalam kamarnya. Baru kali ini ia benar-benar memikirkan kalimat Bambam dan rasanya ia ingin berterimakasih pada sahabat menyebalkannya itu.

Jadi ia sama sekali tidak menemui Yugyeom melainkan mengirimkan lelaki menyebalkan itu dengan satu pesan

 **[ Aku tidak mencintaimu ]**

Lalu Yugyeom mengiriminya pesan begitu banyak dan beberapa panggilan masuk yang sama sekali tak ada yang di jawab oleh Jungkook.

 _Heol._

Mana mau sekarang ia dengan pria yang hanya berpatokan jika kau mencintainya kau mau berhubungan badan dengannya. Dasar bumi datar.

Namun sekarang yang memenuhi otaknya pastilah si Kim Taehyung menyebalkan itu. Jungkook sudah membuat Taehyung kecewa, memang Jungkook akan di maafkan?

Aaah, jadi dia merasanya dirinya seperti lelaki murahan dan bajingan, menempel sana-sini, meninggalkan Taehyung lalu kembali lagi. Padahal, ia sesungguhnya hanya merasa, bagaimana ya.

Jika kau sudah memiliki orang pertama yang membuatmu jatuh cinta, bukankah kau akan merasa tidak enak jika kau meninggalkan cintamu itu seenak jidat? Itu yang dipikirkan Jungkook saat itu. Saat itu yang dipikirkan Jungkook hanyalah kebaikan Yugyeom, ia merasa tidak tega jika ia meninggalkan Yugyeom padahal lelaki itu sangat baik padanya. Namun setelah itu, akhirnya ia tahu bagaimana bejatnya Kim Yugyeom.

Aaarrggh.

Lalu apa yang harus di lakukan Jungkook? Menelpon Taehyung? Gila. Tidak mau ! mengiriminya pesan? Aaargh. Ia malu.

Pasti Taehyung sangat marah padanya.

Arrghh kenapa hidupnya sangat berat si? Dulu Yoongi meninggalkannya, sekarang Taehyung. Mungkin sebentar lagi jiwanya akan meninggalkannya.

"Jungkook?" Jungkook segera merapikan posisi duduk semi tidurannya di kasur setelah mendengar panggilan Seokjin. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak berinteraksi dengan pria itu. "Hyung masuk ya."

"I-iya." Setelah mendengar Jungkook menjawab, Seokjin segera masuk, tangannya penuh dengan segelas susu cokelat hangat dan sepiring kue beras kesukaan Jungkook.

"H-hai."

"H-hai Hyung." Rasanya terasa begitu canggung. Rasanya setelah kejadian itu membuat Seokjin dan Jungkook terasa jauh. Seokjin harus meluruskan ini semua. Butuh waktu berhari-hari agar Jungkook mau mengobrol dengannya.

Setelah meletakkan gelas dan piring pada nakas, Seokjin duduk di tepi ranjang Jungkook, menatap Jungkook dengan tersenyum.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jungkook mengangguk dengan ragu. "M-maafkan Hyung."

"Hyung tidak perlu meminta maaf untuk apapun." Jawab Jungkook dengan cepat dan sukses membuat Seokjin tersenyum.

"Namjoon bilang. Aku harus mengatakan semuanya. Kata Namjoon, menjadi seorang Kakak yang bahkan adiknya tak tahu apapun tentang hal yang sesungguhnya itu menyakitkan." Jungkook menekukan alis bingung. "Boleh Hyung bercerita?" Jungkook mengangguk.

"Min Yoongi, Min Yoongi yang selama ini kau lihat itu hanyalah topeng miliknya." Seokjin terkekeh miris "Aku tak tahu bagaimana bisa semua menimpa padanya. Umurnya masih kecil saat Ayahnya meninggal, kau tahu kan? Alasan dari Ayahnya meninggal. Adalah dirinya." Jungkook terkesiap namun ia tetap diam. "Kala itu, Min Yoongi yang masih berumur lima tahun di jemput oleh Ayahnya, pada malam hari, karena kedua orang tua Yoongi bekerja, dan ia akan di jemput pada sore hari, namun kala itu kedua orang tua Yoongi sangat sibuk dan menjemput Yoongi pada malam lagi. Singkatnya, keberuntungan tak berpihak pada mereka, ada perampok datang mengambil seluruh uang Yoongi dan Ayahnya. Namun Ayahnya melawan, kau tahu, Min Yoongi bilang Ayahnya tengah menabung agar Yoongi dapat memasuki sekolah dasar. Namun malam itu perampok berusaha merebut semuanya. Ayahnya mencoba menyelamatkan uang mereka, dan Yoongi menjadi korban. Dan saat satu dari perampok hendak menusuk Yoongi, Ayah Yoongi datang segera melindungi anaknya. Nyawa Ayah Yoongi sebagai gantinya." Mata Jungkook memanas. Ia tak pernah mendengar kisah ini. Tak ada yang pernah menceritakannya padanya. Tak ada yang pernah memberitahunya bahwa Yoongi pernah mengalami pengalaman mengerikan seperti itu "Yoongi terpuruk. Ia menganggap Ayahnya meninggal karenanya. Lalu ibunya menikah lagi, dengan Ayahmu." Seokjin mengelus tangan Jungkook, anak itu bahkan sudah menangis sebelum Seokjin masuk ke dalam inti cerita, ia tahu, Jungkook masih sangat menyayangi Yoongi. "Kata Yoongi, hal terbahagia dalam hidupnya adalah melihatmu lahir. Yoongi bilang kau tumbuh begitu sempurna. Lalu saat keluarga kalian liburan ke Ilsan-" Jungkook menahan nafas karena sungguh itu adalah kejadian terburuk dalam hidupnya. "Kala itu, Min Yoongi meminta kalian untuk mempercepat pulang karena ia baru ingat, esok harinya adalah hari Ayah. Dan Yoongi ingin datang ke makam Ayahnya pada hari Ayah. Namun," Seokjin rasanya sulit untuk melanjutkan kisahnya "Kecelakaan kereta itu terjadi. Ayah Ibumu harus pergi meninggalkan kalian berdua. Dan Yoongi berkata bahwa ia sangat bahagia kau ikut selamat. Namun tidak, ia begitu menyesali bahwa ia yang hidup tapi kedua orang tuamu harus meninggal. Dan mereka meninggal karena Yoongi, jika saja Yoongi tak meminta pulang cepat, mereka akan terhindar dari semua itu."

Seokjin mencoba mengambil nafas "Ia merasa sial Jungkook-ah. Semua orang yang ia sayangi harus mati karenanya. Kau tahu? Min Yoongi ratusan kali mencoba bunuh diri. Namun ia kembali ingat, ia memiliki kau di dunia ini. Saat itu umurnya masih begitu remaja. Uang asuransi Ibu dan Ayahmu juga asuransi dari kereta tidak begitu banyak. Dan ia masih remaja. Ia sangat membenci tubuhnya, sangat. Ia berpikir, jika kau berada di sisinya, kau juga akan sial, kau akan mati, dan alasan kau mati adalah Yoongi sendiri. Jadi ia menitipkan kau padaku. 80% uang asuransi Yoongi serahkan padaku sebagai uang untuk kau hidup. Ia bekerja begitu keras untuk membiayai hidup dan kuliahnya.

Ia selalu menanyakan kabarmu. Mengirimu makanan. Ia akan sangat panik bahkan jika kau hanya terkena demam. Ia rela menerjang hujan dan datang ke flat kita demi mengobati kau demam. Kau tak akan ingat itu. Dia bilang dia bekerja untukmu. _Ia menabung begitu banyak untukmu. Dan berkata, Jungkook akan menikah dengan mewah, memiliki rumah bagus dan anjing lucu. Cukup aku yang meremukkan tulangku, aku hanya ingin ia bahagia._ " Bahu Jungkook sudah bergetar hebat. Ia menangis seseunggukan dan Seokjin mencoba memeluk Jungkook. "Kau tahu? Aku amat sangat menyayangimu. Menganggapmu adikku sendiri. Aku tak bisa membayangkan kau meninggalkanku. Tapi Yoongi membutuhkanmu Jungkook-ah. Ia lebih butuh dirimu daripada aku. Ia bilang ia ingin mati dengan tenang setelah mendengar kau menyayanginya. Kau tahu seberapa menderitanya Yoongi? Tanpa satu haripun ia tak menyalahi dirinya sendiri. Ia seperti orang bodoh mengatakan bahwa sial adalah hidupnya yang menulari orang lain. Itulah Yoongi, menutup cinta dari semua orang karena ia takut ia akan membuat orang lain sial. Ia hidup menutup diri dari cinta, ia menderita seorang diri. Terlihat begitu bodoh bukan?" Jungkook mengangguk sesenggukan namun terkekeh. "Jadi, maukah kau mengerti Min Yoongi sedikit saja?"

.

.

.

Taehyung meremat kuat ponselnya, membuat Mark yang di sebelahnya menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Mungkin sebentar lagi ponsel itu segera remuk, namun ia lebih memilih diam, tak ingin mengganggu privasi Taehyung, mungkin anak itu butuh sedikit ketenangan sebelum mereka sampai pada lokasi, jadi Mark lebih memilih memandang ke luar kaca jendela mobil yang mereka lewati.

Taehyung tak pernah semembara ini melakukan misinya. Namun satu pesan dari Bambam membuat hatinya begitu panas.

 **[ Tidak tahu. Mungkin saja Jungkook akan benar-benar tidur dengan Yugyeom. Kita lihat saja nanti, Yugyeom memang sangat keparat. Btw, bisakah kau kirimkan selca tampanmu? ]**

Taehyung tak sebodoh itu untuk melepaskan Jungkook, Bambam terus mengiriminya perkembangan Jungkook, dan ia benar-benar murka saat mendengar jika pujaan hatinya akan tidur bersama pria brengsek itu.

Taehyung terkekeh, Yugyeom saat ini pasti sedang tidak ada di rumah. Mungkin sudah mulai bersenang-senang dengan Jungkook. Setelah melakukan misi ini, Taehyung bersumpah akan menemukan mereka dan menembak Yugyeom tepat di kedua mata pria itu.

"Tae kita sudah sampai."

Taehyung menoleh dan menatap Mark. "Kau hafal denahnya kan? Sudah hafal pembagiannya kan? Untuk kali ini kau bersama dua orang saja. Leo mengatakan lokasi sudah aman, mereka tengah melakukan pertemuan dengan para penjilat Jepang. Jadi sebaik mu-"

"Apa anak Taewon di rumah?"

"Huh?"

"Tak apa." Taehyung tersenyum. "Hanya saja sedang ingin membunuh orang." Taehyung membuka pintu mobil. Memakai topi hitamnya lalu memasang jaket jeans pada tubuhnya. Tangannya sudah siap dengan pistol sementara matanya terus waspada pada sekitarnya.

Taehyung bersembunyi di balik dinding tembok dekat dengan gerbang masuk, ia memberikan kode dengan alisnya pada kedua bawahannya untuk melompat masuk dengan diam. Taehyung menyusul setelahnya dan kembali bersembunyi, menunggu dua orang itu menyusup pada dua penjaga bersetel hitam lalu menyuntikan sesuatu tepat pada leher mereka. Membuat dua penjaga itu terkapar dan Taehyung segera masuk ke dalam.

Ia segera berbalik bersembunyi di bawah meja saat ada satu orang lewat tak jauh darinya sementara kedua anak buahnya tengah mengamankan dua mayat penjaga tadi. Setelah melongok dan terlihat aman, Taehyung kembali menyusup ke salah satu ruangan, keningnya mengernyit, bukankah ia terlalu gampang untuk masuk ke dalam rumah ini? Dengan pelan ia terus berjalan dan menemukan beberapa foto Yugyeom di sana.

Si brengsek sialan itu.

Namun urusan pribadinya ia tunda dulu. Ia harus segera menemukan ruangan Taewon, dan sialnya ruangan itu kini berada tepat di depannya dengan sandi yang sama sekali tak Taehyung tahu.

Ia menyimpan pistol pada saku belakangnya lalu menempelkan sebuah alat pada pengaman sandi, ia berjongkok dan mengeluarkan obeng khusunya, dengan pelan ia membuka pengaman pintu itu, menggigit obeng dan mulai memainkan alatnya, sesekali Taehyung akan berbalik dan mengawasi sekitar.

Ia berdiri dan sedikit memundurkan tubuh lalu mengambil pistolnya, dan menembakkan peluru pada alat yang ia temple, hingga terjadi ledakan kecil dan bunyi suara klik membuat Taehyung segera berlari masuk dan mengeluarkan flashdisk nya. Butuh waktu sedikit lama, dan pendengaran tajamnya menangkap beberapa suara tembakan.

Mark sedang bertarung di sana.

Selagi usb menstransfer file, Taehyung mengamati sekitar, foto keluarga Taewon membuatnya sangat muak.

Haruskah ia sedikit lama berada disini dan menunggu Yugyeom pulang? Karena ia bersumpah, ingin sekali membunuh Yugyeom-

 **[ Ku tunggu kau sekarang. Jika tidak datang, aku tak akan menemuimu lagi ! Dan bawakan aku setangkai mawar ]**

Satu pesan dari Jungkook merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Saat proses pemindahan file selesai ia segera mencabut usb tersebut dan berlari keluar, namun langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu, ia berbalik dan tersenyum dengan lebar dan menatap foto Yugyeom,

Taehyung melayangkan satu tembakan tepat pada dahi Yugyeom, ia menembakkan pistol pada foto Yugyeom.

"Yiiihhaa." Teriaknya sembari mengepalkan tangan, ia bahkan tersenyum pada musuh yang tengah berlari ke arahnya "Ini hadiah untukmu bung. Perayaan hari bahagiaku." Ia menembakkan peluru lalu berlari.

"Ah untukmu juga bung. Have a nice day." Ia melompat dan kembali menembakkan pistol. Rasanya Taehyung terlalu bahagia hingga ia tak peduli bahkan jika dirinya tertembak,

"Hyung cepat pulang. Aku mendapatkan jackpot." Mark mengerutkan kening namun mengikuti Taehyung berlari.

.

.

.

Jungkook merasa begitu gugup, padahal ini bukan kencan butanya dengan Taehyung. Namun ia merasa lebih gugup dari sebelumnya.

Butuh pengorbanan, kepercayaan diri, semedi dan ritual agar dirinya mau mengirimi Taehyung pesan. Sesungguhnya setelah mengirimkan pesan Jungkook berdoa agar ia lenyap saja ke kutub. Demi Tuhan ia sangat malu. Namun disinilah ia, berdiri menunggu Taehyung datang. Berdiri menunggu seseorang yang di pilihnya.

Matanya melotot saat mendengar suara motor Taehyung mendekat. Dadanya semakin berpacu dengan kencang. Haruskah ia memakai masker? Haruskah ia kembali masuk ke apartemen? Atau pura-pura bukan Jungkook saja?

"Hai Bunny." Jungkook menoleh dan menemukan Taehyung tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"S-salah orang." Jungkook segera berbalik, memukul kepalanya sendiri dan berjalan begitu cepat meninggalkan Taehyung, membuat Taehyung gelagapan dan segera menuruni motornya.

"Hay Jungkook. Jangan kabur." Taehyung menarik pergelangan Jungkook, membuat pria itu berbalik sehingga mereka bertatapan. "K-kau malu? Astaga wajahmu sangat merah. Kau kedinginan?" Jungkook menggeleng dengan kuat lalu menyipitkan mata.

"Pipimu kenapa?" ia melihat pipi Taehyung yang terplester.

"Tidak apa-apa Bunny." Jungkook kembali meneliti baju Taehyung, ada sedikit bercak darah disana. Ia menelan salivanya gugup. Namun saat kembali menatap wajah Taehyung, ia seperti meleleh kembali.

"E-em a-anu." Taehyung tersenyum melihat bagaimana Jungkook terlihat gugup.

"Mawar merah pesanan tuan puteri." Jungkook menahan nafas lalu menerima mawar pemberian Taehyung.

"Jadi kau benar-benar hanya memberiku setangkai?"

"Dan satu kecupan manis sebagai bonus." Sergah Taehyung cepat lalu mengecup bibir Jungkook. "Lebih manis dari biasanya. Mau bonus lainnya? Aku akan memberikan beberapa bonus, salah satunya, bonus menemanimu malam ini dan membelikan beberapa makanan lezat. Menerimanya?" Jungkook tersenyum lalu mengangguk dengan semangat.

Mereka tanpa menunggu lama segera bergegas menaiki motor Taehyung dan melaju membelah jalanan, tanpa tahu, sedari tadi Namjoon berada di dalam mobil menatap mereka berdua dengan air mata penuh rindu untuk Taehyung. "K-kau benar-benar meniru Ayah Ta-e."

.

.

"Kenapa terus tersenyum?" Jungkook mengangkat alis bertanya dengan bingung. Ia tengah berada di atas motor Taehyung, dengan setangkai mawar di tangan kirinya dan corn eskrim di tangan kanannya. Taehyung tengah berdiri di depannya dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada motor.

"Karena kau" Jungkook bersemu "Aku tak menyangkau kau memilihku." Jungkook terus menunduk. "Kau tahu seberapa menderitanya aku saat kau meninggalkanku?" membuang rasa gugup Jungkook menjilat eskrimnya dengan rakus. "Kau tahu seberapa marahnya aku dan gatal membunuh Yugyeom?" Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan bunuh-bunuhan." Taehyung terkekeh , mendekatkan diri menjilati eskrim di bibir Jungkook yang belepotan lalu mengecup singkat bibir Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook menahan nafas, rasanya perutnya tergelitik manis.

"Saran tidak di terima."

"Taaaeehyuuung."

Taehyung diam, namun bibirnya tetap tersenyum menatap Jungkook dengan memuja. Jungkook sangat polos, mata bulatnya terus bergerak menatap sekitar, bibirnya terus menempel pada eskrim, kakinya bergoyang lucu. Sempurna.

Sangat sempurna untuk hidup Taehyung yang berantakan.

"Aku ingin menciummu."

"Hm?" gumam Jungkook.

"Aku ingin menciummu. Jadi singkirkan eskrimmu," bibir Jungkook membentuk huruf o, lalu menyingkiran eksrimnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Taehyung segera melumat bibir tipis Jungkook yang terasa sedikit dingin dan manis karena bekas eskrim.

"Hngh Tae." Taehyung terus melumat Jungkook, meletakkan kedua tangannya pada tengkuk Jungkook, menempelkan kedua dada mereka.

Taehyung menarik diri membiarkan Jungkook mengambil nafas, ia tersenyum dan mengecup hidung Jungkook lalu kembali mencumbu bibir Jungkook.

Ia terus melumat bibir Jungkook, menggigit kecil bibir bawah Jungkook, memainkan lidah panjangannya pada mulut dalam Jungkook.

Sebelum ciuman mereka bertambah panas, Taehyung kembali memundurkan wajahnya dan menatap Jungkook.

Ia sama sekali tak melunturkan senyumnya.

"Jadi Kook, aku akan bertanya lagi." Jungkook menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Jadi kekasihku, dan tinggalkan Yugyeom." Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook yang menggenggam eskrim. "Jawablah sebelum eskrimmu meleleh. Jadi pacarku?"

Untuk sesaat Jungkook menahan nafas, ia menatap tepat pada Taehyung lalu mengangkat bahu, membuat Taehyung bingung, dan membuang eskrimnya asal, tanpa di duga ia menerjang Taehyung dengan ciuman, ah tidak, kali ini Jungkook yang melumat bibir Taehyung dengan cepat.

"I'm Yours Tae."

.

.

.

Singkat padat dan jelas. Hngh. Oke jadi sebenarnya saya sedang kacau. Please. Maaf kalo berantakan gini. Maaf ya.

Guest Khoirininurjanah : Sante neng santé atuh. Tuh udah ga ngejauhin lagi kan. Iya si gyeomi ama cewwe gitu, jahad ya. SOPE MANIS TAUUU. AKU JUGA SAYANG KAMU. Eh kamu nanya WP kan ya? Udah aku pm loh di ffn, coba deh buka pm mu, nanti aku kasih linknya. Cek ya

yuyunshin : santé santé neng

noonim : kalo ga cepet nanti ga kelar2 *(

gitakanya : hehe engga kok

Guest rin : jahad banget ente ke jeka huuuaaaaaaa

Shin Jin Rim : hm hm mpregnya tunda dlu ya, belum kerja mereka haha. Good, kamu berpendirian sangat bagus bung. Mama salut.

Tink224 : cepet ga nih apdetnya hehe? Terus dukung aku yaaa

LittleOoh : udah fast belum nih? Yuk sarannya hehe

Novya302 : kasar *) itu sudah d jelasin ya hehe, termakasih yaaa, yuk review lagi

rizkimaori : kan semua hal pasti ada alasannya iya ga bung?

Iyakan eyke udah kode2 di awal yang namtae (?) kok pada suka minyoon si +( padahal hoseok lebih mantap haha

Btw makasih reviewnyaa ya, aku jadi bahagia hehe. Saranghae

Mending baca wp ku si hehe, ya kalau suka baby kook si, disitu bsa komen2 hehe

TVXQHominLover : BETUL SEKALI BUNG. Nope si onoh anaknya si onoh

taehyungandun : masa mati *( jangan. Kalo ama hoseok, brrti jimin ama aku

Guest Kiminha : anjay kau bilang 3.8k dikit *( sedih eyke. Udah cepet belum nih apdetnya?

Guest Yh : ini keren ngga *(

shemdoch : ngga kok, kan enakan tae daripada yugi hehe

Guest Hero : kamu jangan jahat2 dlu hehe sudah apdet yaah

taemochi : gada santé santé

Kyubear9597 : IH ENGGA, udah jangan ngambek lagi *(

Guest kkkim : masih keren ga bruh?

Guest Juleyquinn : Udah apdet broh. Gimana gimna chap ini


End file.
